Cousin x Servant
by Rukotaro-kun
Summary: Houki is the cousin and servant of Ichika according to her family code. Follow them as they go through the scenes of Infinite Stratos together. Featuring a not-so-tsundere Houki and extra characters. Pairings may not be ensured.
1. Beginning of their adventure

**Disclaimers: Infinite Stratos don't belong to me. Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.**

* * *

><p><span>A short history before the story<span>

Infinite Stratos, IS for short have been the most advanced machinery ever existed so far. As much as the IS was the most awesome battle machine ever invented (in the IS universe of course), there was a fatal flaw in the IS. It can only pilot by females, although that's not the case for the man named Orimura Ichika. For some unknown reason, this man bends the rules of the IS and managed to pilot one when he volunteered to test the first IS in existence, Shiro Kishi or its English translation the White Knight.

In the early stage of the IS, Ichika saw Tabane in tears when he stopped by to practice kendo in his cousin's dojo. He was five back then.

"Tabane, why are you so sad?"

"Oh Ii-kun, you saw me crying huh?" Tabane wiped her tears and faced her young cousin, slowly stopped crying.

"What happened?" The young boy asked.

"Well…it's about my invention, those scientists don't take me seriously. My invention is the best in the world yet they just laugh it off."

"Oh…Tabane, what is this invention you're talking about; I want to see it."

"Ii-kun…no, you're just going to laugh at me aren't you?"

"I won't Tabane, let me see it!" Ichika couldn't control his excitement.

"You promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

After making a promise Tabane showed Ichika her invention, the Infinite Stratos. Seeing her invention, Ichika's eyes sparkled.

"Wah, that is so cool!" Filled with excitement, he approached the white IS and touched it. He was surprised as a bright light engulfed him and in the next second, he was piloting the IS.

"W-What just happen?!" Ichika said filled with shock.

"Oh Ii-kun, the IS reacted to you. You're piloting an IS!"

"Whoa, cool…"Ichika looks at his body as he's armored with the IS. Ichika started to walk, which proved to be harder than it looks.

"Careful Ii-kun, it may take a while to get used to it."

"Still, this is rather cool!"

"I'm glad you didn't laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh at you, this is awesome!" Said the cheerful boy as he continues to learn how to move with the IS.

Orimura Ichika and Shinonono Tabane are cousins since their family got married 3 generations ago. Even before that, the Shinonono family is the servant of the Orimura family ever since the end of the Sengoku era. Even though the servant-master relationship changed to a family relationship, the Shinononos still had that ancestors' blood of serving the Orimuras, meaning they still consider themselves as servants. Even so, both families have shared strong relationships towards each other ever since.

According to the Shinonono family history, they have become servants of the Orimura after a Shinonono Kunoichi was saved by an Orimura Monk when she was severely injured in the midst of the Sengoku era. Grateful for the monk after he had nursed her to health, the kunoichi and her family swore loyalty and serve the monk and his family. Since then, they have become servants of the Orimura with various professions until three generations ago, where one family of both families decided to marry each other.

"Ichika, let's practice already!" Called out a girl in a ponytail, his other cousin and Tabane's younger sister Houki.

"Oh, okay." Ichika stopped moving around and lower himself to get off the IS as instructed by Tabane.

Unknown to Ichika, his test piloting actually gave an idea for Tabane.

'Hm, I wonder if Chi-chan wants to volunteer for this test.'

Of course Tabane doesn't want to involve Ichika with something dangerous so she decided to choose Chifuyu to do the dirty work for her.

"Chi-chan Chi-chan!" From there Tabane dragged Chifuyu into piloting the Shiro Kishi and test the IS by hacking 2341 missiles which all firing towards Japan.

In the clear blue sky, a lone knightly figure stands into the sky. Chifuyu waits as the missiles are about to approach her.

"Hey Tabane, how long will the missiles arrive?"

[Hmm, about thirty seconds or so. Alright then Chi-chan, there should be a sword that you can use on the weapon selection. There's also a particle cannon but I doubt you can use it though…]

"It's alright Tabane, I would prefer to use the sword only anyway."

In a particle of light, a great sword materialized on her right hand.

"A great sword, Ichika would actually like to swing this type of sword…"

[Look alive Chi-chan, the missiles are here!] The missiles have arrived and Chifuyu was ready.

Chifuyu slashed all the missiles with grand swordsmanship, precisions and grace as the exploding missiles are like fireworks during the night sky.

[As expected of Chi-chan, all the missiles have been destroyed. But there seems to be more company.]

As Tabane said that, Chifuyu detects new threats. Specifically Chifuyu saw 207 fighter jets, 7 cruisers, 5 aircraft carriers and 8 satellites.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

[Hm…are they fans of my invention? It seemed to be too early somehow.]

"Idiot, this is your fault to begin with! You had to hack THAT many missiles towards here!"

[Oh well, you can do whatever you want Chi-chan with them. You can destroy them if you want to.]

"You have to drag me into this mess Tabane…HAAAAHH!" With an annoyed face, Chifuyu slashed through every last of the threat. Fortunately for the people who were involved in the threat, Chifuyu would never intent to kill them, making it a fortunate no casualty operation, albeit failed on their view.

With a silence, Chifuyu disappear into the setting sun, making the knight's disappearance like a fade away into the setting sun.

Of course after this incident, Tabane's invention, the Infinite Stratos was known all over the entire world. Many of the current weapons are very much outmatched against the IS, thus become the strongest weapon in the world. But as stated WAY above, the IS only reacted to females, with Ichika as an exception, which is too bad for the men in society. But this is not the story is all about. Sure, men are no longer in power in society, then again, there not even in focus in this series. But neither does the other women, so the way society is in this series doesn't really matter. NO, this is a story (Not exactly) of Ichika and his cousin Houki facing the obstacle that Ichika have been through as a dense harem protagonist in the fancy school with the Vegeta place that is called IS Academy.

But before that…

* * *

><p><span>I bid thee farewell?<span>

After the IS became well known, the government have become wary about the Shinonono families' safety. Yet they are also aware the history between the two families, as they are in dead end on what to do with the Shinonono family, unless they would also drag the Orimura family as well. In the end though, the Government decided to give protection to the Shinonono family, but Houki would argue otherwise as she wants to stay with her beloved cousin Ichika.

"Outo-san, can I stay with them? I…want to be with Ichika." Houki pleaded her father.

"But Houki, do you really want to go with them, are you going to be just a burden with them?"

"But Otou-san, I don't want to leave him…" Houki was crying as she slings into Ichika's arm.

"….Very well, I know you well Houki. You're not going to be happy if you're going with us right? If you wish to go with them, then you'll be Ichika's servant as according to the Shinonono tradition."

"Huh?"

"I've told you the story before Houki, every Shinonono have dedicated their life to serve the Orimura since the first, Just like Tabane to Chifuyu. Even though we are now cousins, we still have that blood from our ancestor to serve our cousins." As Houki's father told her, Chifuyu looks at Houki with concerned eyes. Ichika is going to have Houki serving him, just like Tabane serving her, although Chifuyu would consider fortunate that Houki is unlike her servant/cousin Tabane, who is eccentric in almost every aspect and would always dragged her into some unwanted situations.

"…I-I understand Otou-san, when I grow up, I'll be a full-pledge servant to my cousin Ichika."

"I have raised you well Houki. Chifuyu, I hope she wouldn't be a burden to you and Ichika. And please take care of her."

"Ah, it's okay Oji-san, Houki will be in my care."

"Ah, and do contact us if you have any problems. Don't worry; we will contact you from time to time."

"Ah, will do."

With those final words, Houki's family went into the government limo and the limo went away to who-knows-where. Inside the limo, Houki's father let out a grin and his wife smiled as she saw her husband's grin.

"You're thinking of Houki didn't you?"

"Very much so, Houki will experience a lot under Chifuyu's care."

"I see. You're actually glad that Houki is with them."

"I won't say I didn't, those two are undoubtedly close."

"I agree. I just hope that Tabane would visit them from time to time."

And so, the Shinonono family excluding Houki moved somewhere else under government protection. Houki on the other hand was now being raised by Chifuyu just like the way Chifuyu would raise Ichika. Much to Houki's mother's relief, Tabane does occasionally visits them since Tabane cared for the three. Houki, who had always seen Chifuyu as a strict cousin were surprised that as much as strict she is, Chifuyu can be rather gentle. One example is when Chifuyu would actually told them bedtime stories and sing them a lullaby occasionally, which does sends Houki into a shock but at the same time she was happy to have a strict but yet caring and gentle cousin like her. Houki would contact her parents from time to time, mostly on weekends to see how they were doing. However due to the her family being under surveillance, Houki would only contact them once or twice a week, but it's still enough for Houki to contact them.

* * *

><p><span>Dan, Ran and Rin<span>

Ever since the Shinonono family have left Houki under her cousin's care, she had been getting along with Ichika just fine. She had been Ichika's classmate throughout elementary school and would always sit next to him, even in junior high; Houki would always be with him. Houki never left her training of Kendo as she along with Ichika would practice Kendo on their backyard together.

In one of the duo's encounters during their time in elementary school was a boy named Gotanda Dan, who've become their classmate and close friend during the 4th grade. His features include scarlet red hair and wearing a bandana on his head which fascinates the two of them. It was during their clean up duty that they have started their official relationship as friends.

"Hey, I saw you two together almost all the time. Are you two a couple or something?"

"Wha?! We're not a couple or anything!" Houki was the first to react in retort.

"Eh?!" Needless to say that Dan was surprised by Houki's retorted answer. Then Ichika explained to Dan.

"Actually, we're cousins. Houki and I were together since elementary school."

"Oh, you're cousins. That's kind of cool. I'm Gotanda Dan, but you may already know me from the self-introduction. We've never really have a chance to talk much, so nice to meet you." Dan, Ichika and Houki shake hands as they talked to each other and their friendship started.

Ever since, Dan would always hang out together with Ichika and Houki if he were given a chance. Within a short period of time, Dan, Ichika and Houki become close friends who looked out for each other. Whenever they were in trouble by some bullies, they would always tackle things together, even Houki, who would fight alongside Ichika against bullies in their school. However, this result Houki to become more tomboyish at some point. Since then, they have been called by several titles in school but one title stands out the most, the trembling trio.

"Hey, do you want to stay at my place for a while? We can get something to eat, my family owns an eatery." After their relationship bloomed, Dan decided it was the time to show them the eatery.

"What do you think, my family's eatery is the best right?" Dan asked them as they were devouring their meal with delight on their face showing that they enjoyed their meal.

"I see you two agree with me." Dan's face was filled with joy that his friends are enjoying their meal, but changes after seeing his little sister looking at them in the corner. The little sister came out of the corner and approached her brother.

"Onii, you're doing the dishes today. Okaa-san said so!"

"Right now?!"

"Yes, don't slack off now Onii."

"*Sigh* Sorry you two, I have to clean up the dishes this time in the back. I guess I'll see you two later in school." Dan left, much to his reluctance.

"….So you're Onii's friends?"

Ichika and Houki simply nodded and asked her,

"You're Dan's imouto?" Ichika asked her.

"*Nod* I'm Ran, so what's your name?"

"I'm Ichika, this is my cousin Houki."

"…Hello."

Ran observes them for a few seconds. She noticed there were some bandages on both of their faces.

"Did Onii get you two in any trouble?"

"Well, not much. We're just doing things together."

"…Sort of like that." Houki drinks her miso soup after said that.

'I guess Onii made some great friends.'

"Well, I'll be just helping Okaa-san right now. Bye." Ran left back into the kitchen, leaving them alone.

"Hmm, something tells me that Ran-san is wary of us." Ichika said to Houki.

"…Hm?"

"Maybe it's just me, just forget about it Houki."

"….."

After the first time, the two would occasionally come to the Gotanda Eatery whenever Dan would invite them after school and Dan would spend time with them so much it has become of a habit. And, in the 5th grade, a student of a different nationality came into their school.

"Please introduce yourself Huang."

"Y-yes. I am Huang Lingyin, pleased to meet you."

"Hey, she's Chinese!" One of the classmates shouted and many whispers can be heard.

And during break, the girl named Lingyin was being teased by a bunch of bullies.

"Hey Chinese girl, do you have any pandas at your home?"

"Or maybe bamboo fields in her home."

The bullies laughed as they keep mocking her due to her nationality. Of course, this should be when Ichika would stand against them.

"Hey, leave her alone!"

"What's with you Orimura, are you going to recruit this girl into your trembling trio?"

"Heh, it wouldn't even be called the trembling trio anymore."

Houki, seeing the bullies mocking her cousins stand beside him with anger in her face.

"Don't call us that!"

"Oh it's your tomboy cousin. What are you going to do about it?"

"Simple, we're going to beat you guys if you don't leave her alone." Dan stood up beside Ichika as he told them.

"Tch…fine. Do what you want with her." The bullies left knowing what happen if they would push it further could prove certain bad outcome.

"Ah…what are you going to do with me?" Ling trembles as she was scared of what happen next.

"What are you talking about? We just saved you from those bullies."

"A-ah, that's right. Um, thank you." Ling thanked them with blush present on her face.

"I'm Ichika, Orimura Ichika, nice to meet you."

"I'm Houki, Shinonono Houki."

"I'm Dan, Gotanda Dan."

After school they would discuss about each other as they walked around.

"Eh, Ichika and Houki are cousins?!" Rin said with a shocked face.

"Yeah, at first I thought they we're some sort of couple." Dan answered her.

"Hey Dan, I thought we agree not to bring that up." Houki said following a sigh.

"Ha…Sorry Houki. By the way, Ling where is your home?"

"Oh, it's around a few blocks away from here. My family runs a Chinese restaurant."

"Oh, it will be easy to find your home if we're deciding to visit you sometime." Dan said as he made a nudge on Ichika's shoulder.

"What are you doing Dan…?" Of course, Ichika doesn't really understand why Dan nudges his shoulder in the first place.

"Eheheh…" Dan sweat dropped as if he has done something stupid in front of Ling.

* * *

><p><span>Food debate<span>

After Ling moved to Japan and attend school, she has made friends with Ichika, Houki and Dan, and from there she was called Rin, due to the fact that Japanese cannot pronounce 'L'. Her family has run a Chinese restaurant several blocks from the Gotanda eatery. The two eateries have one common attraction, the fact that there were two so-called waitresses who serve there made customer come for more. In that case was Ran, Dan's sister and Rin in both restaurants respectively due to their cute looks and good manners.

Rin and Dan have visited both eateries and eaten the most popular dishes in both eateries. Both of them enjoyed the food there, but they knew a certain time will come for the four to deal with: Which one is better?

Both eateries used their family recipes to give that unique taste to their dishes, making the customer come back for more. And both also have that certain something that attracts more (male) customers, Ran of the Gotanda eatery and Rin of her family's eatery.

"I'm telling you, my family's super sweet pumpkin stew is the best!"

"No way, my family's sweet and sour pork special is the definite best!"

"Yeah right, my family's cooking have been attracting customer since the day the eatery was opened!"

"Back at the motherland, our family's eatery is the best in the district!"

Out of all the argument, there's always those people who got in the middle of it and unfortunately that goes to both Ichika and Houki, the half of the 'Fearsome Four'. That's right; they have changed from the 'Trembling Trio' to the 'Fearsome Four'. Of course, they weren't the one who come up with that idea.

"Say Houki, they've been always argue like this whenever the topic about the best food started."

"Well, they both have a family-run eatery which makes sense that they would argue about the best food."

"I guess you're right…"

Of course, the two would never involve themselves to this kind of debate, but when they do, they would do it involuntarily. Like this,

"Fine, let's see what they think which is the best food in both of our family eateries!"

"Ichika, Houki, which one of the eateries is the best?"

""…"" They can't help but shut their lips after being dragged in into this. And at times of making a decision like these, Ichika and Houki would do a huddle.

"Okay, what now Houki?"

"Hmm….Should we tell them that both are okay?" Both whispered as they don't want their conversation to be heard from the other two.

"I don't know about this Houki, but let's try it anyway…"

"*Nod*" The two break their huddle and came to a simultaneous decision.

""They're both the best!""

Dan and Rin were surprised by their synchronized respond for a few second then give them a synchronized respond of their own.

""WE DON'T ACCEPT THAT ANSWER, NO TIES!""

"*Sigh* Must we decide Houki?"

"…I guess we have no choice…"

"Or do we?"

Ichika looked at his cousin and Houki looked back at him for a few seconds and give them another in timed respond.

""Then don't get us involved into this!""

""Ehhhh~"" Both Dan and Rin were no shortage of shocked by their respond and decided to end the topic.

* * *

><p><span>The White Knight saved the day<span>

"….Houki…"

"….Ichika…."

It happened in an instant. They were supposed to return home after school to watch Chifuyu compete in the finals of the second Mondo Grosso Championship. During the first Mondo Grosso, Chifuyu was the winner of the Championship and took the title of 'Brunhilde'. However, in the finals of the second Mondo Grosso, Ichika and Houki got kidnapped by men in black, no not the franchise, in a matching black van (Sounds cliché isn't it, does almost every villain have a taste in black? Please don't apply the ethnicity.).

Both were tied to prevent escape (obviously), and for some reason, they weren't blindfolded. Maybe the kidnappers are not shy to show their faces or they just want to scare them. Either way, the situation is not getting any dangerous now.

"Well, to think that these two put up a fight."

"Then again, this is the little siblings of Brunhilde."

"Yeah whatever, but they won't stand a chance against us being tied up right now."

"Heheh, yeah."

"Did the video call go well?"

"Yeah, you should've seen her face when we show the two in the video call."

As the conversation between the men continues, which both Ichika and Houki detests to hear, they heard their conversation being cut off as if they were being under attack.

"S-sir, there's an IS approaching us!"

"Is it her?"

"No, the shape of the IS looks different!"

"What?!" The man took the high tech binoculars from the man next to him and saw the IS.

"What the hell, that's not her IS. That's-!"

Before he even finished, the unknown IS cleaved the door with her great sword and break in at the unknown building, which assumed to be an abandoned warehouse.

"What the hell is that IS?!"

The IS sweeps down the entire group of the men and leave them unconscious, some of them even met their early grave through the sword of the IS. Ichika and Houki looked at the IS with awe.

"Ichika..is that..?"

"….Shiro Kishi!"

Suddenly, they heard two voices from the IS.

[Hi Ii-kun, Houki-chan. Are you okay?]

[Ichika, Houki, are you unharmed?]

"Chifuyu-nee, Tabane?"

"Nee-san, are you in that IS?"

[Nope, and neither does Chi-chan. Me and Chi-chan are linked into Shiro Kishi's channel while Shiro Kishi is temporarily unmanned, sort of like auto pilot.]

[I'm actually still in the Mondo Grosso, preparing for the final match. When I received the video call, I wanted to save you immediately and forfeit the match but Tabane has other plans. I owe you one Tabane.]

[That's alright Chi-chan, I'm at your service remember?]

"Wait, if you and Chifuyu-nee are not piloting Shiro Kishi…" Ichika interrupt their conversation.

"…Then who piloted it then?" Then Houki continued.

[Oh, that was just a dummy to simulate the human pilot; it's temporarily unmanned like I mentioned just now Houki-chan.]

[Ichika, Houki, Shiro Kishi will look after you until I return, so stay by her side.]

""Hai!"" After the two said their yes, Shiro Kishi grabbed the two of them and left the abandoned warehouse to their home, where she will watch over them as ordered by Chifuyu.

Meanwhile at the Mondo Grosso…

Chifuyu gives a sigh of relief upon the successful rescue. Ichika and Houki were unharmed even though they didn't state it.

"Oh, looks like the rescue mission went successful I see."

"Yes Clarissa, Tabane has done a good job. Maybe having her as my cousin/servant isn't so bad after all…"

"Aww, to think I would impress you with rescuing them with the specialty of the German Army…"

"What are you doing, trying to impress me? Still, I should thank you for tracking their location. It makes it easier for Tabane to prepare."

"Tabane, are you referring to the genius IS creator?"

"Yes, that IS inventor is my cousin/servant." Chifuyu answered with a deadpan tone.

"Cousin/servant?" Clarissa was at that point confused.

"Well, our family has been in a master-servant relationship until three generations ago, where we have become related. But the Shinonono family still has that blood to serve the Orimura."

"Oh, that's a very interesting history. You Japanese are very fascinating!"

"So, what do you have planned for me after asking for your assistance? After all, I did request you to track down their location."

"Well, in exchange of the specialized German Army's assistance of finding them, you will become the instructor for IS training for our base for a year starting next year."

"Hm…"

An announcement can be heard from throughout the facility.

"The final match between Chifuyu Orimura from Japan against Natasha Fairs from America will begin within a minute, please prepare yourselves!"

"There goes the announcement; we'll talk about this later." Chifuyu left her locker room and prepare her [Kurezakura] for the final against Natasha's [Fang Quake].

"Aiming for another victory eh Brun?"

"…Sure, just don't call me that."

The final outcome of the match, Chifuyu won, thanks to her ability 'Reiraku Byakuya'. Her sword has the ability to cut through any kind of armor, which makes her the strongest pilot in the world so far and took the title of Brunhilde twice.

"I'm home."

""Chifuyu-nee!"" Both Ichika and Houki greeted her with a happy face when Chifuyu returned the next evening. Yes, Houki called her Chifuyu-nee after spending so much time being raised by her, and Chifuyu doesn't really mind at all since they are related after all.

"So did Shiro Kishi look after you well?"

"Shiro Kishi did just fine."

Shiro Kishi came out from the hallway and into the front door.

"Hey Tabane, I think her work is already done." Chifuyu speak through Shiro Kishi.

[Welcome back Chi-chan, and now that this knight's work is done, it's time to say farewell for now for the knight. Say bye-bye Shiro Kishi.]

Shiro Kishi left the door, turned around and waved goodbye at the three.

[Don't worry; I'll visit you in person sometime.] And then Shiro Kishi flew into who-knows-where in the setting sun.

* * *

><p><span>Whoops, secret's out<span>

Ichika is known to be the only male in the entire world to pilot the Infinite Stratos, however that information only goes through his relatives like Houki, Chifuyu, Houki's parents and Tabane. Anyone outside of the family have no idea whatsoever, then again that fact may as well be ridiculous to others as the most obvious fact of the IS is that it is the only machine that can be operated by women only.

It's their final year in middle school and the sad thing is that Rin is no longer with them. Rin returned to China during the start of the final year of middle school after some martial problems with her parents, forcing them to return into their motherland.

Although Ichika and Houki have been in the same middle school for three years, they have some trouble navigation through the school. It's rather ironic that they have been into this school for three years and yet they're lost in the corridors.

"Where's the examination hall? We're never going to take our test if we're late." Ichika said in a slightly panicked tone.

"I can't believe we don't even know where the examination hall is?!" Houki was just as worried as her cousin.

"You tell me…"

Upon their exploration to find the exam hall, they see a door with a note attached to it. The note said, 'IS entrance exam'.

"IS entrance exam?" Ichika said as he's reading the note.

"Oh yeah, there was an announcement that an IS entrance exam was going to happen here." Houki realized.

"Shall we take a look inside?"

"Ichika, we don't have time to waste. We need to find the exam hall or we'll be disqualified."

"Maybe we should ask someone inside for directions." Ichika opened the door and find that there's no one in sight and the room itself is barely lit. The only thing that was noticeably there is an IS. The IS was in a kneeling down position as if she was waiting for a master.

"Nobody's here?" Houki scanned through the dark area. She also noticed that Ichika is approaching the IS.

"I-Ichika, what are you doing?" Houki followed him in worry that he might do something.

"Hm, maybe I should use the IS to help us out."

"Ichika, what are you trying to do?"

"Here goes." Ichika touched the IS and the IS reacted to him in a flash of bright light. Houki wasn't really surprised, since she saw Ichika piloted an IS since he was just 5. Ichika knows how to move with the IS thanks to Tabane's lesson on how to move an IS.

"Whoa!" Ichika suddenly was surprised.

"What is it Ichika?" Houki can't helped but taken aback.

"This IS has a map of the school and it shows where we are!"

"What, are you serious?"

"Yeah, and I found where the exam hall is. Houki, come on!" Ichika grabbed Houki and started to move. Normally, Ichika would hide his ability to pilot an IS as a secret by getting off the IS and run into the exam hall. However, they don't have much time as their final exams was about to begin.

Ichika went bursting through the door with Houki in his arms, using the IS he begins to charge his way into the corridors and went to the exam hall. What he was unaware of is that the IS entrance exam invigilator was behind him, her gaping mouth filled with shock after witnessing what just happened. She happens to returned from her break from the cafeteria and went back at the most right time possible to witness the event.

"There it is!" Ichika announced as he reached to the exam hall entrance and there was an invigilator who keeps an eye on the students who would arrive at the exam hall. What he saw stunned him, a man piloting an IS with a girl on his arms, charging on the way to the exam hall. Fear for his life, he enters the hall to avoid being crashed into the IS. Much to the invigilator's surprise, Ichika, went inside the hall with no ill-intention with Houki being released, standing up into the hall. Of course, Ichika and Houki's entry leave nothing but surprised faces from the other invigilators and fellow candidates for the final exam including Dan.

"What in the world Ichika?!" Dan was the first to ask.

"Well Ichika, looks like your secret's out." Houki pointed out the IS he's piloting.

"…" Ichika not knowing what to say, stay silent for a few minutes, knowing that his ability will be known to the world soon.

* * *

><p><span>CEO of the Kuromochi Machinery revealed<span>

Kuromochi Machinery…It's an enterprise in Tokyo that deals exclusive on the industry of the Infinite Stratos and they have been mass producing the 2nd generational IS [Uchigane] for the IS Academy to rent. The enterprise has connections with the IS Academy and thus become one of the sponsors of the IS Academy. Kuromochi Machinery was founded immediately after the IS have been introduced and thus become the first IS enterprise in the world.

There are two things of the Kuromochi Machinery many people outside the enterprise have wanted to know. Who founded the enterprise and who is the CEO of the enterprise? It has never known who founded it and the CEO of the enterprise for 8 years until Ichika's ability of piloting an IS have been revealed.

One day, Ichika and Houki have finished their final exams and they're at home, relieve the tension from the test.

"Man, that was quite hard, but I think I answered most of them correctly." Ichika stretched his body as he said that to Houki.

"Well, it better be. We have studied a lot before the test and I'm hoping we'll be having good grades."

"….Chifuyu-nee's coming late again, isn't she?"

"...Yeah." As the atmosphere become quiet, a ringtone can be heard. It was their home's telephone. Ichika immediately picked it up.

"Hello…?" Ichika answered not knowing the person on the other line until he heard her voice.

"Ah Ichika, is Houki with you?" Chifuyu was on the other line.

"As always." He replied.

"Then I want you to go to the Kuromochi Machinery right away. My employee is already in the residence, picking you up." The call ended immediately.

Ichika waited for a few second until he called Houki to go to the front door. There a man, with long brown messy hair with a beanie, dressed up in a reddish pea coat, with cream brown pants and black leather shoes called out to them.

"You're Ichika and Houki right? Come on; get in before the reporters stormed into the house!" The man ordered them as he led them into his car. Ichika and Houki, not knowing the situation gets into the car as Ichika recall that his sister did mentioned employee and suggest that the man might be the one.

"Phew, I'm glad that settled quickly." The man started to drive to the Kuromochi Machinery.

"Um, what's going on here?"

"Oh, my boss is asking me to pick you guys up." He said as he continued driving.

"You know that Kuromochi Machinery have been keeping secrets right?" The driving man told them.

"…Uh, yeah." Houki answered.

"Well, you two are going to find that out."

"Who are you?" asked Ichika to the driver.

"Me? I'm one of the engineers in the enterprise. Boss asked me to pick you guys there since I was available."

"Then, who's your boss?" Houki asked.

"Well, she's the CEO of the enterprise and someone you knew."

""Someone we knew?"" Both of them are confused by his answer.

They have arrived at the Kuromochi Machinery through the employee's parking lot. The building covers a large area including training facilities for IS testing, workers lounge for workers to take a break and an astounding tower sits right at the center of the facility.

"We're here. Come on, follow me." The man told them as they followed him. They were heading to the central tower and a receptionist greeted the man.

"Ah Shinjirou-san, I see they're with you now."

"Is she busy?"

"No, she's not with any client right now."

"Good, alright you two come with me." The man named Shinjirou lead them to the elevator to the top floor. And once they've reached the top floor, they have reached a large door with an insignia on top that says, 'CEO room'.

"Well, here we are." Shinjirou knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Aragaki, is that you?" A familiar voice can be heard from the door.

''Chifuyu-nee?''

"Yeah, and they're with me right now."

"Come in then." After given the approval, Shinjiro opened the door and revealed an office, almost like the Oval Office like in the White House in America. And from the center desk, a woman seated in front of them, with an authoritarian aura within her. Orimura Chifuyu sits on that exact desk.

""Chifuyu-nee?!"" Both Ichika and Houki were surprised.

"Why do I expect that you'll be surprised to see me? Never mind that, have a seat." The two sit into the couch that faced sideways.

"Ah, you may leave now Aragaki."

Shinjirou only gave a slight nod before leaving the room, closing the door.

"Um…Chifuyu-nee..?" Ichika asked her.

"Hm..?" Chifuyu respond by her brother calling her.

"…Who was that man?" Houki continued.

"Oh, that man is Aragaki Shinjirou, an engineer in the Kuromochi Machinery, right where you are sitting now. He might appear intimidating but he's rather gentle to his friends, so give him a chance if you were to meet him again."

"So Chifuyu-nee, what are you exactly doing here?" Ichika asked again.

"Well, to answer your answer, I'm the CEO of the Kuromochi Machinery."

""What?!"" Both of them were in shock.

"S-Since when?" Houki asked.

"Well, to be honest, after I finished train those soldiers back in Germany, Tabane asked me to become the CEO of the enterprise since Tabane would be in serious danger if she took that position. So she asked me immediately to be the CEO. Of course I reluctant to accept but Tabane's constant nagging has left me no choice but to accept it. Basically, I'm the CEO of this enterprise while Tabane is the founder."

""Oh…"" The two of them understood immediately of the situation.

"So, why you call us here then?" Ichika asked in curiosity, not knowing the full situation.

"To be honest, I've been the CEO quite recently at the start of the year, and the public wants to know the identity of the CEO, waiting for that big reveal. Since there were no actual CEO's before me, possibly run by Tabane herself, it will cause her unnecessary attention to her and might eventually put her in danger if the Kuromochi Machinery would reveal such information. And since your ability to pilot an IS has been revealed, that gives me a chance to reveal myself as the CEO of the enterprise and your ability to the world."

""So, what happens to Ichika then?" It was Houki's turn to ask.

"Most likely he'll be going to IS Academy by next year, regardless if Ichika wants to or not."

"But Chifuyu-nee-"

"Ichika, I know it's quite sudden for you. But the secret that you kept for 9 years have finally been revealed. You can't escape this situation now. Actually, I would like to propose the two of you of something."

"Really, what?"

"I'm suggesting that the two of you would be under the Kuromochi Machinery as test pilots and representative cadets of this enterprise. Though I had to admit, the military nationwide has done this before, but never with enterprise like this. To summarize, you two will be under me and this company. And by the time you're in the IS Academy, I will use my company to back you up. Houki, I hope you don't mind, you will be with him at the IS Academy next year."

"So you want me to go with Ichika at the IS Academy next year." Houki thought about it for a second.

"I don't mind, I'm also going to serve Ichika according to the Shinonono tradition at the IS Academy. I'll make sure Ichika wouldn't end up as a harem protagonist of a generic harem anime when he's staying at the academy for three years."

"What did you just say Houki?" Of course, Ichika for some reason feel offended.

* * *

><p><span>Welcome to the IS Academy<span>

Ichika and Houki are in the Kuromochi Machinery building to discuss about some information and the situation the Ichika and Houki will go through. Chifuyu have been recognized as the CEO of Kuromochi Machinery and Ichika and Houki have become members of Kuromochi Machinery after Ichika's secret was revealed throughout the world. But many are still curious on how Ichika piloted the IS and how long Ichika knew and piloted the IS in the first place. After realizing that Chifuyu had become the CEO of Kuromochi Machinery, Ichika had realized that his family along with the Shinonono Family have become rich due to the enterprise was founded by Tabane and run by his sister. He was even being told that both he and Houki had a bank account, each about 2 million yen on their deposit.

"And that's our situation. A friend of mine will welcome you and lead you to tour the Academy and show you to your new temporary home. And also, Murasame will be at the IS Academy as your assistant homeroom teacher to keep an eye on you."

""Understood.""

"Well then, you'll be leaving to the IS Academy by tonight. Go to the monorail station by 7 pm and go to the IS Academy by the monorail. A friend of mine will wait you there."

As instructed, the two went to the monorail station, took the monorail to the IS Academy, the only mode of transport to the IS Academy. Once there, they were supposed to meet someone that was Chifuyu's friend. And a call of their name took their attention.

"Orimura-kun, Shinonono-san!" A petite young woman, with a surprising huge bust waved at them as if she wants to get their attention.

"Chifuyu-san said that you'll be arriving at 7, so she asked me to wait for you at the station. My name is Yamada Maya and I'm your homeroom teacher at your class."

"Hmm…." Ichika mumbled something as she introduced herself.

"What's wrong Orimura-kun?" Maya asked him.

"Your name….is somehow syllabically palindrome." Ichika pointed that her name when spelt backwards, the pronunciation is still the same.

"Hahaha, you're the first one to notice that this year." Maya let out a nervous laugh.

"Well then, let me show you to your new home." Maya leads them the tour and to the dorm building, where they will be staying together for three years.

"Um…Yamada-san, when did you and Chifuyu-nee become friends?" Ichika asked her during their trip.

"Well, it was during the representative selection tournament where I met Chifuyu-san during the tournament. I was the semi-finalist during the tournament and Chifuyu-san and I went into the same bar, the rest is your guess. Oh, and I also told that one of the engineers of Kuromochi Machinery will be my assistant homeroom teacher."

"Yeah, let's just hope Reine-san doesn't faint during class."

"Excuse me?" Maya overhears Ichika's statement.

"N-Nothing."

After arriving at the dorm building, Maya leads them into a door that says, '1025'.

"Here's your room, all of your things are packed already into your room. And class start's at 9 am tomorrow, I'll be seeing you two." Maya left, leaving the two alone.

"Well, this is our room then." Ichika opened the door and what they see inside fascinates them. The room was like a five-star hotel, perhaps a lot more than that.

"…Yeah." Houki merely reply.

They unpacked their things from their luggage that Chifuyu had set before their arrival, including their everyday use items like their phone charger, clothes and so on. Ichika laid down on one of the beds and feel relaxed by the comfort of the bed.

"Ahh, this bed's awesome!"

"Ichika, this is the first time a man like you will wander in this facility. As a cousin and servant, I will keep an eye on you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am, I'm the only guy in the world who can pilot the IS. Of course I will be the center of attention, regardless of what I do."

"At least you're aware…"

"Yeah…"

The next day, at class 1-1…

Ichika sit nervously as tension in the class are all aiming at him.

"Damn, I knew something like this is bound to happen, but I never expected it to be this severe…!" Ichika whispered, only Houki who sits next to him can hear him. The others nearby him are just too busy staring at him.

Because, IS Academy is known as the all-female facility, and this is probably the first time a male has entered this realm. Houki should have known that Ichika will get uncomfortable easily and so does Chifuyu. That's why Chifuyu have sent on of her engineers to go there and act as his assistance homeroom teacher.

"Don't worry Ichika, I'll be next to you as always. And Reine-san will be the assistance homeroom teacher here."

"Y-yeah."

"Everyone's here right? Then let's start the SHR(Student Home Room Meeting)." Maya announces to the students of class 1-1, but everyone doesn't pay attention to her.

"My name is Yamada Maya and my name is syllabically palindrome. Then everyone, let's get along with each other for the next year~" Once again, Maya was ignored as the students keep staring a Ichika. The intense atmosphere is absolutely easy to read, and Ichika raised his hands.

"Sensei, I'm feeling uncomfortable…" Ichika tells his discomfort to her and Maya tried to tell the students to stop.

"Um, Everyone, please stop staring at Orimura-kun. He's not going to be any more comfortable this way." Some students stopped staring at him, which made the discomfort more bearable for Ichika.

Houki this time raised her hand.

"Sensei, where's the assistant homeroom teacher?"

"Ah, she's in a meeting and will be here soon. In the meantime, why don't we go through with the self-introductions? Normally we would start in an alphabetical order, but this is a special exception. Orimura-kun will introduce himself first followed by Shinonono-san."

""Ehhh?!"" Both of them are taken aback, just a little.

Clearing his throat, he stood up and starts to introduce himself, even though he's still nervous.

"Well, I'm Orimura Ichika, the lone male IS pilot and a member of the Kuromochi Machinery. And I'll be in your care." After that introduction, the girl's stares are getting intense as if they were expecting more.

"Hey Houki, what now?" Ichika whisper into Houki.

"Why don't just say that you're the little brother of the CEO." Houki suggested.

"That's a little show-off, but I guess these girls want something big anyway." Ichika whispered back and take a deep breath before continue speaking.

"I'm also note that I'm the little brother of the CEO of Kuromochi Machinery." After he said that, the class went silent for a few seconds and then,

"KYAA, it's that Chifuyu-sama's brother!"

"I've always been a follower of your Onee-sama Orimura-kun!"

Lots of shrieks can be heard and Maya tries her best to calm the crowds of students down. Ichika, who had enough of the shrieks sat down and Houki stood up and introduce herself.

"I'm Shinonono Houki, and I'm Ichika's cousin and servant!" Houki had to raise her voice to overcome the shriek and when the other student heard the word servant, the class immediately went silent.

"Eh, did you hear that?"

"She said cousin and servant."

"What does that mean though?"

"Wait, did she said they were cousins?!"

"KYAAAAA~!" More shrieks can be heard.

"Um…Did I say something?" Houki asked Ichika, who put his head into the table unable to tolerate the shrieks.

"Pretty much…" Ichika replied, then the sound of a door opening can be heard.

"Ah Murasame-sensei, is the meeting over?"

"Yeah…" Reine said in a fatigued tone. "Is the self-introduction over?"

"N-No, we're just started with Orimura-kun and Shinonono-san."

"Then I should introduce myself then. My name is Murasame Reine, the assistant homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you-" Reine immediately collapsed on the floor and fainted.

"A-ah, Murasame-sensei!" Maya tends to the unconscious woman.

Murasame Reine can be described as a woman in her twenties, with huge just like Yamada Maya. She wore an unbuttoned lab coat, under her work clothes and skirt. She wore a pantyhose and work shoes and has a blue teddy bear on her breast pocket. Her silver hair and blue eyes is her distinct facial feature but her most prominent feature was the black rings that appear at her eyes, showing signs of lack of sleep. Adding the lazy, tired atmosphere from her seems to make the class room to become lazy and tired. She's one of the engineers along with Aragaki Shinjirou that Ichika and Houki made acquaintance who worked under Kuromochi Machinery and Ichika and Houki's assistant homeroom teacher when Chifuyu sent her in the IS Academy. Right now, she's not on her best condition to attend the class…

"I knew it…" Ichika said in a deadpan tone.

"Reine-san collapsed and fainted on the spot…" Houki followed with a similar expression as Ichika.

What will Ichika and Houki go through with Murasame Reine as their assistant homeroom teacher?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Characters:<strong>

**Name: Aragaki Shinjirou**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: Twenties(Older than canon)**

**Details: One of the engineers of the Kuromochi Machinery. Appears to be intimidating, but he's quite sympathetic and cares for others. He plans to make a new IS unit called [Castor].**

**Series: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3**

**Name: Murasame Reine**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: Twenties**

**Details: One of the engineers of the Kuromochi Machinery. She appears to be sleepy from the black rings on her eyes. Intelligent and mature, she has been sent by Orimura Chifuyu to the IS Academy as the assistant homeroom teacher to keep an eye on Ichika and Houki.**

**Series: Date a Live**

**A/N: This is supposed to be a short story with around a few chapters or so. Feature the scenes from Canon and some extra non-canon next chapter. Next chapter would be cover episode one and two and possibly three.**

**Until then farewell…**


	2. A reunion of a childhood knight

Disclaimers: I don't own Infinite Stratos.

A/N: Suggested to get a beta reader if available. If anyone wants to, PM me if anyone's interested.

* * *

><p>Let me get this straight to the point. I am Orimura Ichika, a lone male IS pilot in the entire world. Right now, I am in the IS Academy filled with girls, women and more girls, and yes I'm aware I mentioned girls twice. Fortunately, Houki and Reine-san being here make me feel more comfortable or less uncomfortable. Don't look at things the wrong way; I don't hate women in general, only the arrogant ones that I can't tolerate, which I hope I won't encounter in my three years here. Of course, since I'm here surrounded by girls everywhere I should be in 'paradise' according to Dan, but being here gives a feeling far from 'paradise'. Obviously Dan had never been stared at by girls this many.<p>

So far, I, Houki and Reine-san have introduced ourselves in front of the class and after Reine-san collapsed comically, Yamada-sensei took her into the infirmary where Yamada-sensei told us that Reine-san was not in serious danger, more like falling asleep actually, the class continues the self-introduction. On a side note, I should have referred Reine-san as Murasame-sensei whenever she's working at the Academy.

Murasame Reine-san was one of the engineers, with Aragaki Shinjirou-san being another who worked under Chifuyu-nee in Kuromochi Machinery Development and we've met during one of my visits there. Since she's one of the engineers and in charge of the designs of IS, she has access to multiple IS blueprints available in the Kuromochi Machinery, ranging from old blueprints to prototypes. Now, she also works in IS Academy under Chifuyu-nee's orders to be her eyes and ears while I'm here, although she hasn't done well as she collapsed just now. I can't help but worry about her since she has this tendency to collapse in almost any situation, maybe she's just tired.

Now that I think about it, Chifuyu-nee's enterprise is one of the sponsors here and some of the IS here are actually rented from Chifuyu-nee. So the girls around me are astounded by my connection with the company. Shortly after my ability to pilot an IS have been discovered, Chifuyu-nee made an announcement that, aside that she's the CEO or the president of Kuromochi Machinery Development, that I'm part of Kuromochi Machinery even though I'm really not. I guess it is one way Chifuyu-nee protect me after my secret have been discovered. And I realized that she's not kidding when she mentioned that I'm part of the company. I've become the junior test pilot of Kuromochi Machinery. My job in Kuromochi Machinery is to test IS prototypes that have been recently called a 3rd generational IS along with my 'senior' test pilots. Also, Reine-san wants to test a hypothesis that if there's any difference in IS capability between male IS pilots and female IS pilots. Chifuyu-nee agrees with Reine-san and thus allowed to put the hypothesis to the test, but Chifuyu-nee doesn't allow the result to be published due to the lack of male representative to make a generalization. Meaning, I'm the only male who pilots the IS, therefore I can't represent the whole male population.

Back on topic, the self-introduction has over and Yamada-sensei is teaching in the first period. Strangely though, Yamada-sensei is awfully nervous for some reason. I can think of a few reasons why though, one is the fact I'm sitting in front of her and I cover the least distance between her. Two is that since Murasame-sensei is in the infirmary, Yamada-sensei feels surrounded by the number of students, or so I thought. My classmates seem to have fun making fun of Yamada-sensei, as if there were no strict authority figure in class. I bet if Chifuyu-nee was the teacher in this class, the class will actually be a lot more disciplined.

(Meanwhile at Kuromochi Machinery CEO Room)

As the president of Kuromochi Machinery, Orimura Chifuyu, browse through the documents that was placed on her desk, she feels a strange vibe running through her. She stopped what she was doing and wonders about that strange vibe she just felt.

"Hm….Why do I have a feeling that Ichika is commenting about me being a homeroom teacher at his class…?"

Sighing, Chifuyu immediately dismiss her earlier thought and continues to do her usual business as the president of Kuromochi Machinery Development.

(Back to Ichika)

Now that the first period is over, the first end period begins now. As usual, my classmates are looking at me and when I looked through the window of the hallway, I saw groups of other girls staring at me from the window. If I were to go somewhere during this time, where would I go?

"…Ichika." Houki called my name as she stood right in front of me.

"Yes?"

"If you're uncomfortable, why don't we go to the corridor to pass the time?"

"Hmm…Sure."

"Ah, let's go then." Houki and I went outside of our classroom and went into the corridor.

* * *

><p>In the corridor, where there are just the two of us here, stood at the edge of the corridor and enjoy the view.<p>

"Ah, Ichika." Houki gets my attention as she was about to say something.

"What is it?"

"Are you…really comfortable being here?"

"Hm…to be honest, I am. I'm being stared at from the first period till the end, how else would that be considered comfortable. Dan, I bet you'll like to switch places with me right now!" I talked to the sky and watched it as the clear sky relaxes me. I took a deep breath before speaking to Houki.

"Of course, I'm glad that you're with me Houki. You and Murasame-sensei, I'm glad that at least I can talk to you or her. Speaking of Murasame-sensei, should I contact Chifuyu-nee that she collapsed during the self-introduction?"

"Uh…I don't think so. She'll recover somehow." Houki, despite what she just said, I think she's worried, but not too much. Murasame-sensei does recover after a few hours of sleep. That's what she need basically, sleep. I wonder if Chifuyu-nee overworked Murasame-sensei to some extent.

"So Houki, you really don't mind going to the IS Academy with me? It seemed Chifuyu-nee forced to go with me during last year."

"What? I don't mind being here, although it will be difficult studying about the IS. Even so, I want to come with you, whether Chifuyu-nee asks me or not."

"Oh, it's that Shinonono tradition isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"I remember that Oji-san told you about your family tradition, where a Shinonono must serve an Orimura as a way to repay what my ancestor have done to yours. Even though we are officially cousins, you still want to serve me don't you?"

"Well, that's what I was thinking…"

"Well then, I guess it's your choice. Tabane made her choice when she became Chifuyu-nee's servant; I guess you made your choice to serve me. Mind you, I would still treat you as my cousin."

"Ichika…."

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG.

Hm…The announcement bell signals the second period has begun.

"Let's go, Ichika."

"…Yeah."

We went back to our class, strangely though, were we being watched during our small talk? Even so, I couldn't find out who they were. They can be quite swift.

* * *

><p>"…Thus, the basic operations of IS have to be witnessed by the country. If no permission is granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities…"<p>

Yamada-sensei continued with her lesson ever so eloquently and Muramase-sensei is still in the infirmary. For some reason, her explanation seems familiar somehow…

I turned to Houki who jolted on her notes on Yamada-sensei's explanation. Ah, I should take note also, I might regret it if I don't.

IS study are actually very different from what I have learned during my previous schools, so it's hard for me to take in what I'm learning here. Yet, I think I have recalled this type of information somewhere. Maybe it's during last year where I started working at Kuromochi Machinery.

Hm…what did I do during last year….?

(Last Year, Kuromochi Machinery)

One day, a group of black-clad men came into the Kuromochi Machinery, specifically to Chifuyu-nee's office and gave Chifuyu-nee a notification letter, which according to Chifuyu-nee is about the enrollment into the IS Academy.

"Huh, I knew this day would come. Ichika, you will be enrolled into the IS Academy. You'll be studying there for three years and Houki, you'll going to study with him there." Chifuyu-nee told us, Houki only nodded as we've been discussing about this before.

"Ah yes, you two need to read this before enrolling at the Academy." Chifuyu-nee took a thick book from her desk and placed it on the table nearby Ichika and Houki.

"Um…Chifuyu-nee, what is this?" I asked her.

"It's an IS reference book. It's a must read when enrolling the IS Academy."

"This thick?" Houki looks at the pages of the book; I would already assume it contains a few hundred pages.

"Unfortunately, that's the most simplified of what you must learn in the IS Academy. Whether in terms of mobility, firepower and suppressing ability, the IS far surpasses all the older weapons in that aspect. You two must learn this weapon thoroughly to prevent any accident should they occur. You two will learn the basic knowledge and training with the IS to prevent such accidents from occurring. Even if you can't understand, memorize it, and remain firm and steady. These are rules and regulations. And I expect you two to read the book and memorize all of the content within a week. Then after that, I'll test you two to see if you understand the content in the reference book."

""What?!""

"Don't complain you brats, I taught you two better than to complain. Every IS students that will enroll in the IS Academy have to read the reference book and understand every content there, and I don't want you two to be left behind just because you don't understand the content of the reference book. Don't worry; even if either or both of you fail to understand, we would repeat this test the following week until you two fully understands."

""P-Please don't, we'll memorize all the contents within a week!"" Houki and I were practically scared. We don't really want to repeat the test if we should fail.

"Well then, work hard but don't push yourselves too hard. The test will be taken orally; you must state what you have understood within the reference book. You two will be tested here next week, Aragaki and Murasame will be the ones to test you two individually to prevent any 'sharing information' from the two of you and they will report your progress to me as soon as you're finished the test. I will determine whether either of you or both of you should be qualified or retake the test. Even of you two were passed this test, I expect the two of you to remember what you have learned. Understand?"

""Yes."" This was to show how strict Chifuyu-nee can be to both of us.

In the end, we read the reference book, make our own mock test to help ourselves to prepare. And because we have to take the test separately, we have to take turns becoming the interviewer of the mock test. After a week though, I ended being tested by Shinjirou-san while Houki was being tested by Reine-san. I have to say, both of us actually failed during our first test. That was not a test that was an interview! Also, being interviewed by Shinjirou-san was really nerve-racking, while Houki can't help but get distracted by Reine-san's black rings on her eyes. But then again, Chifuyu-nee would be a lot worse if she interview us instead. We have to redo our reading and retake the test, and by the second time we actually passed.

"Orimura-kun?"

After that so-called test interview, Chifuyu-nee gave me and Houki an approval as we have passed the test. But that doesn't mean we are off the hook, Chifuyu-nee wants us to remember what we have just learned and apply it into the IS Academy.

"Orimura-kun…"

And the content from the reference book, no wonder all of Yamada-sensei's explanations are all very familiar.

"ORIMURA ICHIKA-KUN!"

(Back to reality)

What, what, what just happened?! All I heard just now was Yamada-sensei's voice and my classmates are laughing for some reason.

"Eh?" I seemed to look in front of me and Yamada-sensei was in front of me. Her jugs are really tempting me somehow.

"Um, Sorry for interrupting your flashback moment, but you need to pay attention in class Orimura-kun. I won't be responsible if you are left behind Orimura-kun, and I certainly don't want to face Chifuyu-san's wrath if you were to done badly in here." Yamada-sensei seemed dread about that last sentence. No, I think its pure fear I sensed.

"Don't worry, Yamada-sensei. I can count on Houki if I want help with my studies."

"Huh?" Houki looked at me in confusion. Come on Houki, you can do it right?

"A-Ah…yeah. You can count on me Ichika." Houki seemed to agree with me.

"Ah, you two seemed to be very close, it's almost like a couple." Yamada-sensei commented while looking at us. And that's caused the class to become filled with activity. Whispers can be heard all around the class for a while until the door opened and revealed Murasame-sensei on the door.

"…I'm back." Murasame-sensei said in that same tired tone.

"A-Ah Murasame-sensei, you've recovered. You'll be teaching in the third period later Murasame-sensei."

"…Ah, thanks."

"Errr…."

* * *

><p>Second period ends and I somehow spaced out during the entire second period. I really need to focus or I'll be in serious trouble. Right now, I'm minding my own business as I stay at my seat until Houki called my name.<p>

"Ichika."

"What?"

"Were you even paying attention just now?"

"About what?"

"The whole second period, what were you doing anyway?"

"Oh, just reminiscing that one year ago where we have to read that absurdly thick book called IS reference book."

"Really, why would you reminiscing about that? That was one of the hardest moments for both of us because of that one book."

"By the Houki, what did Yamada-sensei lectured about just now?"

"Well, most of what she just lectured was related to the reference book."

"Oh, no wonder why is it so familiar. And to think that everyone here didn't raised their hands during the lecture means that Chifuyu-nee was right on the spot when she mentioned that students here have to memorize and understand the content of the reference book."

"Ichi, Houki…" As we were about in the middle of a conversation, Reine-san stood right in front of me.

"Ah, Reine-san…"

"Its Murasame-sensei here, but you can call me casually whenever I'm not teaching here."

"Y-Yeah." Murasame-sensei somehow never pronounced my name for some reason and calls me Ichi every time. She said she can't pronounce certain names for some reason, I wonder whose name she never pronounce I wonder?

"Ichi, are you okay while I was resting?"

"Ah, I'm okay Murasame-sensei. I was actually more worried about you."

"Hmm…Thank you. But you shouldn't worry about me though, I'm not sick."

"Yeah, I know…." I wonder if Murasame-sensei would actually teach us today.

During the third period, Reine-san replaces Yamada-sensei, who teaches the first and second period. I never knew whether Reine-san was a good teacher or not. All I know was Reine-san is rather intelligent and that's probably why Chifuyu-nee sent her here.

"…For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics." Despite Reine-san's tired tone, the class seems to be paying attention, and took notes including Yamada-sensei.

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the interclass tournament. As the name implies, the class representative will not only compete in tournaments, but also attends student council meetings and committee meetings as well. In short, she or he'll be the class leader who'll represent the whole class, fights tournaments and will be the measure of the class enrollment ability."

The class has become very active. Class leader? Somehow the class leader system never changed. Whoever will be picked as class representative will have a hard time and carrying a heavy burden equivalent of 29 classmates.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-kun!"

"I feel that it's a good idea too!"

Wait- what?!

"Then the candidate will be Orimura Ichi… is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine."

Dammit Reine-san, my classmates can hear that you know! Who knows that when they'll call me 'Ichi'? It's a matter of sooner or later thing.

"Eh, Ichi?"

"That's a cute nickname~!"

"Ichi…Kyaaaaa, just saying it is just cute!"

"KYYAAAA! 'ICHI' IS SUCH A CUTE NICKNAME!" Squeals of girls roaring loudly in class, it's more like a fan girl club for a certain male character in here.

Wait, am I supposed to be worried that my classmates will call me 'Ichi' on a daily basis or the fact that I'm going to be the class representative of this class…?

"Um, excuse me Murasame-sensei, can I just withdraw from the position?" I raised my hand to make her notice.

"It could be possible, but there's no other candidate to take that position. And it's obvious that all of your classmates have only one candidate to pick on their minds."

"So…I can't really withdraw from the position, do I?"

"…No."

"Hmm…How about 'Kirito', she's somehow reliable to become the class representative." I pointed towards a girl two seats behind me; I honestly don't know her name yet. Although her looks reminds me of a character named Kirito from the most watched anime two years ago. Somehow that anime was much hyped up that I recalled there were masses of people cosplaying as him during one cosplay event and it was extremely popular, even for non-anime fans.

"Um, I think I'll withdraw from that position." Gah- She withdrew the position fast even before my declaration. "Um, Orimura-kun, my name is Takatsuki Shizune, not Kirito from the anime just because I resembled like him." Wow, she also known that anime as well.

"Now that he mentioned it, Takatsuki-san does resemble Kirito-kun."

"That's amazing."

"Wait, you girls know that anime?"

The all of my classmate excluding Houki replied in unison,

"Of course!"

"Ichika, just accept the class representative position and get this over with. There's no one to oppose you anyway." Houki said to me as if it was obvious.

"Hmm…"

I can feel it, the stares of expectation that says 'if it's him, he can do it'. These girls see me as a suitable leader, just because I'm the only male here. Even more so by the fact that I'm connected to one of the most successful IS industry and one of the sponsors of the IS Academy and let's not forget the fact that I'm related to the two most famous people in the world, Chifuyu-nee and Tabane. Seeing that I have no choice but to accept my position, I declared my position to confirm it.

"You girls suck, but I suppose I have no choice."

"Eehh~!" I can hear the groans of my classmates after I said that.

"I'll be the class representative of class 1-1." I declared in front of my class.

"Then, The class representative will be Orimura Ichi. No one has any objections, right?" Murasame-sensei declared in front of the class.

"Nope." Everyone replied in unison and my classmates cheered for me. Somehow, I've dig a deep hole here, not that I don't like being the class representative.

"Thank goodness, I thought you'd never accept the position."

"Orimura-kun will lead class 1-1 to victory!"

"YEAH!"

Somehow, the cheering went on without any end to this.

"U-Um, please be quiet in class." Yamada-sensei tries to settle down the class but failed.

"Orimura-kun, let's have a class representative party."

"What?"

"Oh yes, let's make it a class representative assignment party."

"W-Wait a minute, we're not going to have a party!"

"Aaawww…." Oh great, I looked like a party pooper right now as the girls brooded.

Seeing that the class is not in a cheerful mood, I guess I have to do this.

"….Okay, a small one wouldn't hurt. And it will hold next week."

"Alright!" The girls have regained their cheerful selves after I said that. Honestly, these girls…

(Later that night)

I went back to my room with Houki, thinking that I've been missing something during the class representative selection. On a side note, we've used our time in the afternoon training kendo in the IS dojo much to Houki's suggestion. There's something that's bothering me, during the class representative selection I feel that something was missing, and I don't know what that is.

"What's wrong Ichika?" Houki asked me, her sharp face makes it easier for her to gain my attention along with her worried expression.

"Well, there's something bothering me about the class representative selection."

"What is it?"

"I was actually expecting that someone would oppose me as the class representative this afternoon."

"But no one was against you during the vote, is that what's bothering you?"

"With no competition, that class representative selection doesn't seem right to me…"

"Why are you bothered by that?"

"It's just that….Forget it Houki, I can't really understand it myself."

"Stop worrying then, you're the class representative now. You should focus on your task now."

"Hmm…." As much as Houki tried to cheer me up, this unusual feeling keeps coming back at me. At least I'm cheered up, just a bit…

* * *

><p>It has been yesterday that I took the burden of becoming the class representative of class 1-1. My classmates have already planned the party, but I'm not really enthusiastic about this and neither does Houki. Its morning and we're on the way to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. As we set foot on the cafeteria, the stares continues as the whole students are eyeing on me.<p>

"Look, it's that rumored male student."

"That's Orimura Ichika from class 1-1 right?"

"Hey did you hear, he's been elected as class representative and he won automatically."

"Well, that is to be expected since he's the brother of the president of one of the IS Academy's sponsor."

"Wait- really?!"

"You didn't know? He's the brother of the president of Kuromochi Machinery. That information was released a year ago."

"What, does that mean he has connections?!"

Gossips are literally everywhere and it's all about me. I'm quite surprised that Houki was never mentioned, then again the information regarding Houki being my servant isn't really well known except my class and a certain few individuals. Certainly, whenever people see me, they think I'm some kind of arrogant rich boy or something; however I'm not that kind of person. I've only been rich recently.

As Houki and I lined up to get our set meals, find an empty seat for both of us, the stares just keep on coming and I don't really like being stared while I'm enjoying my meal.

"Ichika, is it really a good idea to held a party by next week?"

"Well, there's no use delaying the party any longer. Besides, the girls would be in down spirited if I don't allow them to set up a party for me."

"Well, no matter how much I look into it, it looks like you're exploiting them."

"What are you talking about; I'M the one being exploited here." I stressed the word 'I'M' to give Houki the clear message.

"You're the class representative Ichika; it will be your responsibility at your end." Houki ends the conversation as she ate her rice.

"Right, right…" I took a bite of my meal when three girls appear before me. Somehow, they're my classmates because one of them really stands out which makes me hard to forget. Because…she dressed like a fox in her fox costume.

"Orimura-kun, can we sit here?" One of them asked me.

"…Well, it's not like you can't." I replied to them.

"Yes!" The three declared their victory as they sit next to me. Currently, we are sitting in a six seated table and there should be one more seat, hopefully no one will take that seat.

"Aw…I should have asked him…"

"Don't worry, there's always next time." I can hear someone talking about near my table.

"Orimura-kun, what kind of food do you want for the party?" One of the three asked me.

"Huh?"

"Well, since we're going to have a party next week, we would like to know what food you want for the party."

"Really…?"

"Of course, this is about you being the class representative after all. It's called the 'Class Representative Assignment Party'." The three proclaimed in synch.

"So…you're the class representative of Class 1-1? I have to say that Class 1-1 must have to be very pathetic to pick a rare breed such as you as the class representative." Suddenly, me, Houki and the three girls turned around and saw a blonde girl with coronet curls with a blue hairband standing in front of us.

"What makes you say that?" I said to her.

"Isn't it obvious? Your class chose you, a man, as the class representative, who makes your class very weak." She said to me with a pose to show her superiority. This is the type of person I hate the most, the arrogant ones. And by her aura, she's the arrogant Ojou-sama type of person.

"Our class is not weak!" The three girls retorted back at the blonde girl.

"What makes you the right to say that?!"

"Who are you anyway?!"

"Humph, I guess it is unladylike of me for not introducing myself." The blonde girl readjusts her pose before speaking again.

"Surely, you haven't heard of me, Cecilia Alcott, class representative of Class 1-2, a representative candidate of England and the only valedictorian student of the IS Academy?"

"Oh, so you're in the neighboring class." I said to her, and she doesn't look too happy about my answer.

"What's with that answer, shouldn't you be more impressed that I'm the elite of the elites?!"

"I really don't have the time for this; you should be on your way." I told her, because class will be starting soon and I haven't even finished with my breakfast.

"Hmph, if that is your attitude, I won't take it easy on you during the interclass tournament, no matter how much you would beg me!"

"Suit yourself; I don't anyone to take it easy on me anyway."

"At least you're not lacking in confidence, I, Cecilia Alcott will not hold back against you during the interclass tournament, so be prepared."

As she said that, she left adding the same pose to show it off. I would always think to myself that I wouldn't meet any arrogant people in here, but I have thought too soon. And the fact that she's my neighboring class representative will be a lot more annoying. I feel like I want to punch that girl if she decided to anger me to some extent.

"Orimura-kun…" I turned around to the three girls after I heard my name.

"What?"

"You must beat that girl during the interclass tournament!"

"We must restore our pride as class 1-1!"

"She doesn't have the right to look down upon us, beat her up Orimu!" The three girls are obviously had their prides hurt, and I somehow I have a new nickname.

"Well, I'm planning to."

"Just do overdo it Ichika." Houki said to me as she finished her meal.

"….Fine then." She left to put down her trays while I'm still finishing mine.

* * *

><p>Right now, I'm almost at the end of the second period. And Yamada-sensei is teaching right now. As much as I want to sleep in the middle of the class, Yamada-sensei would notice me immediately due to I'm sitting on the middle front row and she would reprimand me immediately.<p>

"In other words, the IS was originally created for space work, so the pilot is covered in a special armor. Also, the armor has the ability to increase body functions and keep the pilots in a stable state. This increases the heart rate, pulse, lung capacity, amount of sweat lost, and endorphins (amino acids that the brain releases during times of pain, exercise, excitement and other exciting things)—"

"Sensei, is that really alright? It's kind of scary when the body is manipulated like that."

One of my classmates said with an uncertain look on her face. It's true that the unique feeling created by piloting an IS may cause people to feel uncomfortable.

"It's not really that complicated. Oh yeah, for example, everyone's wearing a bra, right? If one has that kind of support, there's no reason that it will cause any adverse effects on humans. Of course, if it's not by your own measurements but out of shape, then—"

…Coincidentally, our eyes met, and Yamada-sensei just stood there, dumbfounded. Several seconds later, she blushes. This the almost like a scene of an ecchi anime/manga before, so if there's any ecchi anime that has this kind of setting, it might be a best seller.

"Well, that, no, that's, Ori, Orimura-kun, you have no need to do that. I, I don't know. This example. Ah, ah ha, ah hahaha…"

Yamada-sensei can only laugh blankly, unknowingly creating a subtle atmosphere throughout the classroom. Compared to me, some of the girls seem to realize something as they fold their arms in front of their chest, looking like they're trying to hide their breasts.

Of course, being with Houki and Chifuyu-nee for almost of my lifetime, I'm used to seeing girl's underwear. But these girls gave me a different vibe where it is disturbing my hormones. Come on, I'm a teenage boy! And this bad atmosphere continues for 10 to 20 seconds until Murasame-sebsei break the silence.

"…Continue please."

"Ah, okay."

Yamada-sensei returned back to topic even though it looks like she's about to bury herself in the book.

"Then, well, I'll got something important. The IS has something similar to a human's consciousness that can converse with the pilot—in other words, understanding each other by living together. Mm, the longer the operation time, the more the IS understands the pilot's characteristics."

I see. In other words, it means that I can't slack off during training.

"The more you understand each other, the more you can use its utmost capability. You have to understand that the IS isn't a tool, but your friend."

Immediately, a girl raises her hand.

"Sensei, is it like a lover~?"

"Well, that, mm…it should be that kind of a feeling. I haven't experienced it before, so I don't really know…"

Judging by her answer, I'd say she had never experience this with a man before…

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG

There goes the bell, and I have 15 minutes of break before the next period with Murasame-sensei. But before I even took off from my seat, hordes of girls started to surround me while the teachers went out of the classroom.

"I say, Orimura-kun."

"Over here~ over here~, a question~ a question~"

"Do you have time during the day? Do you have time after school? Do you have time at night?"

So many question barraging at me, I don't even have the chance to rebuke. Houki, I need your help!

As if she responds to my silent call, she came into my table, pushing her way from the crowds of girls and 'BAM', put her hands onto my table as if she trying to gain their attention.

"You're all very noisy, leave him alone!"

Her voice silenced the whole class, leaving them standing silently.

"Thanks Houki."

"No need to thank me Ichika, I would do it for you even if you didn't ask me."

"Ah, that's right…"

The silent atmosphere continues on until the Yamada-sensei and Reine-san went back into class. The girls who were just surrounded me went back into their seat in disappointment. Then Reine-san approached me as if she's going to say something to me.

"Ah, Orimura, you'll be given a personal suit as of today. Initially, you were supposed to be provided with your personal suit, but due to some set back it was delayed to today. You better follow me and Yamada-sensei after class."

"Ah, Okay…?" Just as I replied, the whole class started buzzing.

"A, a personal suit? For a first year, and at this time!?"

"Which means that the government has given support…or maybe from Kuromochi Machinery."

"Ah~ so good…I want to have my own personal suit soon."

Personal suit, maybe it's from Chifuyu-nee.

"Um, Murasame-sensei, is it from the Kuromochi Machinery?"

"Yes, the president was the one who wanted to give you a personal suit."

"Ah, it's from Chifuyu-nee?"

"Yes, and also your personal suit was being constructed by Professor Shinonono."

"Really?!"

"Ehh, did you hear that?!"

"Orimura-kun's personal suit is made by Professor Shinonono herself."

I guess I have special privilege, given that my personal suit is being made by Tabane. Speaking of which, it's been a while since I saw her. I wonder when she'll visit us again.

"Erm, sensei. Is Shinononon-san, a relative of Professor Shinonono…?"

A girl trembles as she asks Reine-san…that's right, this surname Shinonono will be discovered anyway.

"That's right, Shinonono's that person's little sister. And please be aware that Orimura and Shinonono are related as well."

Added the fact that we're cousin, it's obvious that Tabane is my itoko (cousin) as well, Houki's Onee-san (Big sister) and Chifuyu-nee's cousin/servant.

"EEEEEHHH—! This, this is great! We have two famous people's relatives here!"

"And those two are also relatives, as cousins and servant as well."

"That that, how's Professor Shinonono as a person!? She's a genius, right!? And is she Chifuyu-sama's servant?!"

"So Shinonono-san's a genius too!? Teach me how to operate an IS the next time."

So many questions and shrieks, that the class is practically a stadium now. The third period is starting and the girls aren't really ready to start. Suddenly, I feel something inside me wants to scream out something like,

"OI, YOU ALL BE QUIET ALREADY!" I shouted at my classmates on the spot. Houki seemed to be surprised as well at my outburst.

Silence fills the class for a few seconds. I guess shouting that sudden wasn't really a good idea…

"Orimura-kun looks angry….He looked so cool like his onee-sama!"

"KYAAAHH! ORIMURA-KUN! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

What the hell is up with my classmates?!

After that much event and the whole lesson ended, I decided to follow Reine-san and Yamada-sensei as they instructed me. Houki came along with me just to see the personal suit that I suppose to received today. I followed them into a hangar of some sort and here, Houki and I was surprised what we saw.

"Ichika, is that…?"

"No way…"

"Yes Ichi, this will be your personal suit, your old friend." Reine-san said as she showed me 'that'.

"Um, 'old friend'?" Yamada-seemed confused by Reine-san just said.

"Yes, he and Houki have spent time time together with 'her' and it's time for them to reunite…"

I looked at her in amazement, she maybe looked different from the last time I saw her, but it is her.

"We've finally reunited, old friend. Did you miss me ShiroKishi?" I said to my personal suit and proceed to touch it.

When I touched her, the familiar feeling when I was just five resurfaced as many bits of information come to me and I was engulfed by a bright light. In the next second the bright light took me somewhere I'm not familiar with.

(Unknown area)

I'm currently not in the IS Academy, but rather somewhere I'm not familiar with. The calm blue sky, flat watery floors that I seem to be stand on. And few trees can be seen nearby. I looked around and saw a white medieval knightly figure right in front of me. She almost resembles like Chifuyu-nee, although her helmet makes it hard to recognize.

"So, we meet again. And hither I am to assist thou on thy journey. Methinks thou hath prepare to face thy foe in thy future, but thou would'st need my help in order to face thy adversaries anon. Come hither, and face me!"

The knight spoke to me in some unusual language, yet I somehow I understand her as I approach her. The knight lends her land to me to grab mine. And suddenly, the knight glows in a bright light and disintegrated in front of me.

"I remember that thou art a mere child when I hath lad my eyes upon thee. O Orimura Ichika, we hath been reunited and I am at thy command."

As the knight fully disintegrated, the particles which were the remains of the knight went inside me as if embracing me. As in that moment lots of information went inside my head. And all of it were information about my IS and its weapon. Suddenly, a huge sword impaled into the watery ground, which was held by the knight before appear right before me. The sword stands as taller than the knight from before.

"Grab that sword, for it will be of utmost use for thy journey. Use the sword to smite thy foes!" A voice called out to me. It was the knight's voice.

I approached the sword and grabbed the handle. The sword was heavy as a stone, but for some reason I can pull the sword out. The feeling was almost like King Arthur pulled the sword Excalibur out from a stone. I held the sword up high to the sky with my two hands, and the clouds are starting to turn black and flashes of blue lightning appear and struck the sword followed by the sound of thunder. The calm watery floor were replaced by stormy waves crashing each other and the trees nearby were blown away by a sudden storm.

Looks like Thor, the god of thunder is visiting me. Or is it Take-Mikazuchi? Either way, the sudden changes within my environment shows that the thunder gods are approved of me to wield this two-handed sword.

"Thy sword shalt be thy guidance, to create a path of thy will. The name of thy sword shalt be…."

Yes, my sword. My sword shall be named…

"'Rakurai!""

I lowered the sword and started swinging the sword horizontally and vertically in random. I do admit, my swing speed is lower compared to what I do in kendo but the swords power is the real deal. As I end my sword swinging session, I impaled the sword into the stormy sea floor and brushed my hair like Siegfried Scthauffen which caused the whole area to calm down.

Then a sudden flash of bright light blinds me for a moment. And in the next moment, I was back at the IS Academy, where Yamada-sensei, Reine-san and Houki looked at me with a surprised look.

(IS Academy)

"O-Orimura-kun's IS immediately gone through first shift?! That was extremely quick!" For some reason, Yamada-sensei looks at me surprisingly.

"What's wrong Yamada-sensei?"

"It's that…Personal IS takes some time to adjust with its pilot to undergo first shift. But your IS undergo first shift immediately as soon as you touch the IS. Look, you're even piloting one right now and that sword appeared instantly." I noticed that the sword from that place before was in my hand and I'm piloting Shirokishi right now without my notice.

"Ichika, are you okay?" Houki asked me in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied to her.

"Ichi, are you satisfy with the IS?"

"I'm more than just satisfied Reine-san, I'm happy that I'm reunited with Shirokishi."

"I'm sure your Onee-san would be happy as well."

Shirokishi….is now become my machine.

* * *

><p><strong>Infinite Stratos:<strong>

**Name: Shirokishi (White Knight)**

**Type: Close Quarters Combat**

**Owner: Orimura Ichika**

**Generation: 1****st**** to 3****rd**

**Armaments: Great Sword "Rakurai" (Thunderbolt)**

**Details: The only 1****st**** generation IS ever existed, reconstructed and modified into a 3****rd**** generation IS developed by the collaboration work of Kuromochi Machinery Development and Tabane. Its sole weapon, 'Rakurai' has been also modified and reconstructed into a broad, heavily modified great sword. Its armor provides protection, but at the cost of its mobility. (A heavier and slower version of Byakushiki)**

**One/Off Ability: Pierce (A passive ability that enables Ichika to execute his attacks 100% effective regardless of enemy defense and IS shield. The great sword's weight combined with this ability grants Ichika a very powerful attack to his foes. Has a very high potential of being a double-edge sword due to its potentially dangerous ability. A passive albeit more dangerous version of Yukihira's Reiraku Byakuya.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will focus on a class representative selection match between Cecilia and not Ichika. (You might have the idea) If this is a rush, then sorry…but it is rather tedious to start all over again.<strong>

**Until then, fare thee well.**


	3. The setting sun calls a new challanger

Disclaimers: Infinite Stratos does not belong to me.

**Ichika's journal**

_1__st__ week of April_

_It's only been only the first week and I've already took a burden of becoming the class representative of class 1-1. Shortly after that, a blonde girl named Cecilia Alcott approached me with arrogance to taunt me and my class. If she decided to insult me and my classmates for being weak, I guess I have to show her during the interclass tournament._

_Houki seems not to mind about accompany me in the IS Academy and she doesn't complain about being here. I guess she wants to look over me as would of her ancestors, I guess I should be grateful for having the old promise with our ancestors._

_Meanwhile, I have been reunited with Shirokishi; it's been 2 years since I saw her and been 10 years since I've piloted her. The nostalgic feeling can't be any more comparable. I recalled that IS are not to be meant to be treated as tools, but a friend. And Shirokishi is already considered my friend for a very long time. And I have a zweihander as my weapon for my IS, although it's my only weapon, it suits me just fine. I wonder if any other IS had more than 5 weapons on their bus slot. Would I be at a disadvantage in battle?_

**(Journal end)**

I put my journal back into my drawer after writing my entry in it. I don't really put my entry on my journal daily, it's more like once a week or so, sometimes once between two weeks or a whole month. Its around midnight and I can't really sleep tonight for some reason. Houki is sleeping soundly at her bed; her gentle sleeping face is actually kind of cute but please don't take it the wrong way, Houki's my cousin with a little bit of a 'servant' blood from her ancestors.

Come to think of it the Shinonono family has been taking care of the Orimura family since the first during at the end of the Sengoku Era. It's somehow fascinating that our families have become one as cousins since my great grandfather.

I looked at the window through the curtains and gaze upon the beauty of the night. The late night sky is beautiful when you're here at the IS Academy. The mainland is just distance away and the sea is in the pleasuring view from the window. I took one final look at the window before closing the curtain and looked at Houki, who is still blissfully sleeping. I don't get it, I went kendo training with Houki just now and I'm not even tired, I should be though…

I don't want to train again for tonight; it would certainly be causing trouble for the neighbors in the dorm building. Okay then, if that's the case. Reading a book will get me sleeping. I took a textbook for academic purpose, sat on my chair provided and started to read away.

Looking at the textbook, there are so many complex terms that was in that textbook. I could have imagine, having to learn all of these terms within a week, these future IS pilots have it hard. It's not like I would object being the next generation IS pilot since I'm the only male IS pilot in the world. Being an IS pilot is the highest paid job in the world, both in the military and the IS enterprise. Those who worked and served in the military would be paid over 1 million yen per month, of course my senior test pilots back at Kuromochi have the same pay. As for my case, since I'm a junior test pilot due to being a student and working part-time, I only received quarter of their pay, which is around 250 000 yen per month, and that does not include back account. You could say I've become rich within a year. Houki herself is not a junior test pilot though but she does consider going to apply full-time employment at Kuromochi after graduation in the IS Academy, at least that's what she told me, but she's still part of Kuromochi though as in now.

Still, after the introduction of the IS 10 years ago, women have become the top dogs in society. More women have become successful by working with successful companies. Last year, there was an article in a magazine I've read about the top ten most riches women and somehow I'm not surprised, Chifuyu-nee was number one on that list. As for her income, let's just say a few billion yen isn't really enough to describe. The second richest woman didn't even come close to Chifuyu-nee. I guess that is to show how very successful Kuromochi Machinery is. Especially when considered the fact that Kuromochi Machinery Developmentis by far the most innovative IS enterprise in the world and being founded by Tabane, she might be involved in Kuromochi Machinery's IS projects and probably the reason why Kuromochi was the first to produce 3rd generation IS prototypes.

As I read through the contents of the textbook, my eyes have become heavy from reading the book. I'm yawning as I speak; my focus started to wane as I've become more tired and fell asleep on the desk in front of me, with the open book as my pillow.

….

….

…

..

"Ichika…"

Mmmnnh….

"Ichika."

Hmmmnh…

"Wake up."

Ugh…I felt something touching my shoulder.

"Come on, wake up."

I can feel my shoulder being pushed as my body seemed to shake.

"Wake up already!" I heard her voice and I slowly woke up.

"…Is it morning already?" I grumbled as I rose from my book pillow. I turned around and saw Houki wrapped in a towel. Her downed wet hair and her body in beads of water tell me that Houki had just come out in the shower.

Usually this might be an embarrassing moment for both me and Houki, but after being together the embarrassment fades into a mere thin wall or simply disappear into non-existent.

"Are you still sleepy, didn't you sleep last night?!" Houki asked me.

"Well, I can't sleep last night so I took my time to read…"

"Well, that's one way to make you to sleep. But never mind that, take a shower already, your hair is a mess." After Houki said that, I took a look at a mirror and I looked terrible. I can't believe I had such a bad bed hair from laying my face onto that book; I almost looked like Sakata Gintoki. I took haste and reached for the shower immediately and start my day.

"Well then, let's start practicing some IS basic maneuvers. Orimura-kun, try flying with your IS."

It's been a second week of April and this is the first practical IS lessons and Yamada-sensei along with Murasame-sensei would be instructing the class as usual.

After hearing my name being called and being instructed, I started to concentrate.

Once an IS has been optimized, it will remain with the pilot in a form of a decoration. At least, that's what I've been learned though. Shirokishi took in a form of a gaudy gauntlet, a defensive tool rather than a decoration. Also, Shirokishi's standby mode reminds me partly of Edward Elric though since the gauntlet is in my right hand.

(Come out! Shirokishi!)

I muttered through my heart and Shirokishi reacted instantly. The gauntlet changed into particles of light and engulfed me. After 0.7 seconds, the light that engulfed me scatters and the IS was formed. One look can already tell that Shirokishi resembles a medieval knight of Europe, which included the helmet which covers my head and face. Shirokishi literally covers almost my entire body like an actual knight, which can be considered strange since it's not necessary unless there's a purpose and it's also reduced my mobility. Shirokishi also seemed to be equipped with two floating parts which represents shields between the two shoulders resting on the back which strangely resembles like Wargreymon's brave shield. I think it's called Shield BITs.

"Okay, fly." Yamada-sensei gives me the cue and I started to fly in the sky.

I flew in the sky and rests upon around some hundred feet above the ground. I can't be more free than I am now, standing in the sky as if I'm flying naturally. As I looked into the surrounding IS Academy, one of the building's roof looks like an armor part of Vegeta.

"Orimura-kun, try do a sudden dive and come into a complete halt. The target is 10cm above the ground."

Hearing Yamada-sensei's voice down below, I dive nose down with rapid speed. As the girls on the ground seemingly getting bigger, I tried to focus on the complete halt, trying to set my body upright for the landing.

(Hey wait- I'm descending too fast. Need to slow down. Damn, I'm too late.)

Trying to jerk off my body into the correct position, I instead to a front flip and came into a complete stop with my two feet above the ground.

"Whoa, Orimura-kun just executes the last minute emergency flip maneuver!"

"That was too close Orimura-kun."

Murasame-sensei approached me as she evaluates my performance.

"Orimura, you've reached the target barely, which still worth a pass. But I wouldn't count that last minute maneuver though."

"Hey, it was an emergency!" I retorted back.

"Ah, I hope you won't have to do that again next time."

"Yes."

"Ah Orimura, deploy your weapon. You should able to do so at will, right?"

"…Yes."

"Okay, let's begin."

Hearing her words, I turn to the side. After confirming that no one's in front of me, I put my left hand into my right wrist.

(Come out…!)

My left hand holds onto my right hand tightly, and at the moment my focus is at its peak, my palm lets out a glow, which shapes itself into a large object. I switched my left hand from my right wrist and my both hands hold into the object.

Once the glow vanishes, my two hands' holding onto the 'Rakurai', my sole weapon. The length of the sword is expectedly as tall as my IS or maybe taller of looking at a different scale and its broad edge adds its weight therefore can be quite heavy. Just holding this zweihander really makes it like I'm a force to be dealt with.

"Your deploy speed is average, you can achieve better than that with a lot of practice. A word of advice, don't cockily swing that weapon with one hand. And your stance can affect your chances during battle, understand?"

"Yes, Murasame-sensei." Thanking her, I proceed to try out various stances including the stance called Chudan-No-Kamae, a stance that commonly used in Kendo, call it a 'middle-level posture'. There are four other stances that were used in kendo though, the Gedan-no-Kamae, the Joudan-no-Kamae, the Hassou-no-Kamae and the Waki-Gamae. These five stances can turn the tides of the battlefield if the stances are used correctly. I guess spending 10 years training Kendo with Houki really does worth it, especially the stances I have learned so far along with her.

"Time's up, that's it for today's lesson." Yamada-sensei said enthusiastically as the lesson ended.

"Alright, time to start the party."

"Let's go!"

"Yeah!" My classmates somehow become more energetic, and it's that week that the class will have a party about me.

**Later at the entrance of the IS Academy, Rin**

"Oh, so this is the place."

According to my assumption, and how dark the sky is right now, it's now 7pm and here I am arrived at the main entrance of the IS Academy.

My flowing hair flows with the warm April breeze, my two ponytails on my side of my head are tied to two similar ribbons. Somehow buying that Boston bag that was bigger than my frame wasn't the best idea.

My name is Huang Lingyin, or what the locals here call me Fan Rinin, due to that they have limited vocabulary in Japanese language. As you can tell from my name, I came from China, came to Japan for the second time as a cadet representative of my homeland and a student at the IS Academy. I came here to Japan some years ago along with my family, and I have some good and bad memories staying here at that time…

But I'm back with new vigor, and as an IS Academy student, I would stand tall that I'm enrolled in the most prestigious school in the world.

But right now, I'm struggling with something…

"Where in the world is the reception counter?!"

Taking out the paper from my pocket, I started to wonder if those informants are forgetting something to include, like A MAP! All the paper said was where I am supposed to go.

"The 1st level General Service Counter in the Main Building…so I want to know, WHERE IS IT?"

Really those guys, they said that they couldn't pick me up, yet they've managed to hasten my transfer here. Isn't it too ruthless for the Government people?! Oh well, I should have just fly and look for this building, but due to some constrains by the government, I'm not allowed to do that until I'm officially transferred here.

"It would be bad if you activate your IS at school before being formally transferred! In the worst case, it would become a diplomatic issue. Please spare us that agony!" I remembered that one high-rank official plead to me before I came here, and I've started to feel better.

That's right, I have to have self-discipline, seeing that I am an important person now and seeing the adults are kneeling down to me gives me that good feeling.

Men's muscle power is just a kid's act; a lady's IS is the real justice, of course there's that guy as an exception…

That guy who's my biggest reason to come back here.

I wonder how he has been doing. I'm pretty sure he's doing just fine and remained energetic. He's that kind of person.

I strolled into the entrance of the arena nearby, due to I saw some girls passing by. I was about to ask them for direction to that I can finished the procedure and get this over with.

"So Houki, I'm thinking of using IS to train kendo."

"What are you suggesting Ichika?"

"IS is like an armor right, so we can actually apply Kendo to IS training. Besides, I want to test my zweihander so I can find out which stance can be used the best."

"Well, that means I have to rent an Uchigane for this kind of training."

"All we have to do is to ask permission for renting the Uchigane for training right? I think either Yamada-sensei or Reine-san would get one for you Houki."

Those voices, they sound familiar. No, it's definitely their voices.

Ichika…Houki…

After seeing those two passing by I ended up at the General Service Counter, which is right behind the arena.

"Mm, then, the procedures is complete. Welcome to IS Academy, Huang Lingyin-san." However the receptionist friendly words are distant to me, as I'm still focused to those two.

"Which class is Orimura Ichika in?" I asked the receptionist.

"Oh, that famous kid? He's in class 1. Huang-san, you're in class 2, so you're in neighboring classes. Oh yeah, that kid's the representative of class 1. As expected of the younger brother of the CEO of the Kuromochi Machinery Development!" Somehow, I've known that Ichika has become rich recently thanks to his big sister's announcement last year.

"How about Shinonono Houki?" I asked the receptionist again.

"Ah, she's at the same class as Orimura-kun. Did you know that Orimura-kun and Shinonono-san are relatives? I've just heard that from their classmates a few days ago."

Well, I knew that, since I've been their friends since at the end of elementary school when I came here the first time. Didn't the receptionist say that Ichika's the class rep of class 1-1 and I'm in his neighboring class?!

"Is the class representative of class 1-2 have been decided?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Eh? Erm…why are you asking this?"

"I would like to ask her if she could relinquish the position of class representative to me—"

**IS Cafeteria, Ichika**

"Orimura-kun, congratulations on becoming the class representative!"

"Congratulations~!"

PA! PA! PA! PA! The pops land on me from all directions and the colored ribbons that land on me weigh a lot more on my heart than the actual weight itself. Really, it was really nothing, since I'm the only candidate during the vote. And I have been entrusted of the burden that is the class rep of my class without any single effort.

On a side note, it's now free time during dinner, and this is a campus restaurant or cafeteria. Everyone in class 1 is gathered here, and each one is holding their own drink. The atmosphere's rather animated. On the table, I see food on the table for the party, and strangely enough, most of these foods consist of meat-oriented dishes, with some vegetables of course.

"Um, there's a lot of meat here…" I asked my classmates. I actually liked meat, but that doesn't mean I don't like vegetables. I would always add extra meat to my diet in a healthy dose of course. My favorite snacks, meat gum, though it is a strange type of snack but it does exist.

"I thought Orimu likes meat." The fox-clad girl said to me, I think her name is Nohotoke Honne.

"Well, yes I do." I replied.

"Aha, so Orimura-kun does like meat, as I expected!" A classmate of mine wearing a detective hat that is similar to Sherlock Holmes, a pipe smoke or pipe bubble as the pipe produce bubbles instead of smoke (What a relief), and a fake mustache to add that detective aura.

"Well, I have observed what you've been eating for the past week Orimura-kun. And I have been concluded from my observation that Orimura-kun has always adding extra meat to his meal, breakfast, lunch and dinner. That's why; I have used what I have learned to set up this party with the others!" The detective girl concluded and my classmates clapped with that impressed look on their faces.

The so-called detective who had been concluding about her findings is Tanimoto Yuzu, who is a part of a trio group of my class along with Nohotoke Honne and Yorutake Sayuka. Seems like she is parodying Sherlock Holmes, although I don't think Sherlock would fondle with his mustache like she's doing right now.

I glance at the wall. There's an 'Orimura Ichika Class Representative Assignment Party' banner. Although looking at the smaller words underneath, it says 'contains extra meat'. Why would they include that?

"You're really popular, Ichika." Houki said to me.

"Gee, thanks for stating the obvious…" I sarcastically replied.

"….."

"Look over here, look over here. I'm from the News Paper Club. I'm here to do a scoop on the hotly discussed freshman — Orimura Ichika-kun's special interview!"

Everyone gives an excited 'oh'. What 'oh'?

"Ah, I'm Mayuzumi Kunko, nice to meet you. I'm the vice-president of the News Paper Club. Here! This is my card."

I looked at the card she gave me and her name written on it. Sure have a lot of strokes in the kanji; she herself must feel that it's bothersome to write her own name.

"Then, then, Orimura-kun! Please state your thoughts on becoming the class representative. Here!"

She holds the recorder in front of me, her eyes shining like a naive kid.

"…."

Having nothing to say, the whole table went silent for a few seconds. Then, thinking about Chifuyu-nee, I might have a good response.

"As the brother of the President of the Kuromochi Machinery Department, I will do my best to lead my class to the top just like Chifuyu-nee."

"I see that you use your sister's career as your inspiration. Do you have anything else to say Orimura-kun?"

"Well…" Before I said another word, a familiar voice cut me off.

"Hmph, a man like you is trying leading your class to the top? How ridiculous of you to think of that you will achieve that with your big mouth."

"Look who's talking now." Somehow, SHE comes here again just to insult me. Cecilia would always found ways to tick me off. Doesn't she have anything better to do and doesn't she realize that she has a bigger mouth (not literally)?

"What's with that answer? Didn't I already tell you that I am the elite of the elites?! You should have more respect towards me!" She retorted back.

"Like we care!" I turned around and witness my classmates replied in my place.

"All you ever did was looking down on our class!"

"Orimu will beat you down during the interclass tournament!"

That's right; my classmates are now in harmony to mine.

"What's this, you're actually supporting him? Why are you throwing your pride as women and relying on a man like him?!"

"Because…We believe in Orimura-kun!"

I'm in complete surprise to what just happened right now. My classmates are supporting me. Houki gave me a nod that says 'you can do it!'

"Wow, this is such an interesting turn of events. Two classes battle it out in a decisive showdown. This is going to be a great scoop for the News Paper Club." Mayuzumi-san's eyes are somehow sparkling with excitement. I guess this might be the most interesting news that she had encountered. But still,

"Isn't that a little exaggerated?" Yes, my thoughts exactly. Wait, who said that?

I looked for the source of that voice and somehow, I was surprised to see her here. Houki looks also just as surprised from my observation.

"Ah, Rin. Long time no see."

Rin…Never thought I would see her again. She looks at her surrounding of the cafeteria and concluded,

"This isn't a welcoming party for me, is it?"

"Why are you even concluding that…?"

"Anyways, it's been a while, Ichika, Houki."

"Ah yes, it's been a while."

"Yes, quite a while…"

Rin looks at the banner one more time and looks at me and said.

"You're still the meat lover I know, I see…"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that."

"By the way, who is this person?" Rin points out at Cecilia. And in respond of her question, she made a pose and answered.

"Hmph, if you must know. I am Cecilia Alcott, a cadet representative of England and class representative of Class 1-2. I hope you have a better attitude towards me unlike this brute in front of me."

Somehow the insults keep coming…

"So, it's you…" Rin points at Cecilia as if she's making a declaration to us.

"W-What's this about?!" Cecilia was surprised when Rin pointed at her.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Huang Lingyin, transferred today into Class 1-2. And I would like to ask you to relinquish the position of class representative to me!" Rin's attitude changed suddenly into that of a cool girl. Somehow, I found it to be unnatural and don't suit her.

"What's with this proclamation, are you my classmate?!" Looks like these two are now classmates by their conversation.

"Didn't you hear me, relinquish you position as class representative to me. Or else…"

Everyone gave the anticipation 'oh'.

"Didn't you just hear me; I'm the cadet representative of England, which means I own a personal machine." Cecilia said with pride.

"Oh really, I also have my own personal machine since I'm the cadet representative of China." Rin said with a grin.

"A personal IS user? Hmph, I won't give up my position as class representative without a fight!" Cecilia declared.

"You'll regret saying that."

After that, Cecilia left. After she left, I told Rin,

"That 'cool girl' attitude doesn't suit you."

"Wha- Why did you saying that?! Well, at least you did say that in front of her. Who knows what would happen. See you later then." Rin also left, I guess it's been rather tiring for her today.

"Ah, I have an interesting article to write. I have to thank you Orimura-kun for bringing up this event. Now I have a juicy story to public for the News Paper Club!" In her vigorous spirit, she thanked me for the interesting news, though all I ever did was being here. I have been meaning to ask her this though,

"Um Mayuzumi-san."

"Yes, do you have a question for me?"

"Ah yes, you've been holding that camera the whole time right?"

"Yes, why are you asking me that?"

"Did you take photos just now?"

Suddenly I hear the sound of cracked glass. Mayuzumi-san's expression changed completely from her cheerful smile to a completely shocked look.

"Eeehh! What was I doing?! I was supposed to take pictures to illustrate the story! Now the scoop would be less interesting without pictures…" Her expression changed again to complete panic and disappointment.

"Err…Orimura-kun, can I take a photo of you and your classmates to use for the article?"

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver Orimura-kun. Now, everyone gather round!" All of my classmates started gather round and I'm in the center along with Houki next to me.

"Okay now, smile for the camera."

Pacha. She pressed down the shutter of her camera.

"Well, I may miss my chance for the perfect shot just now, but this group photo will be just fine for the article." Mayuzumi-san somehow returned to her cheerful self.

"Well then Orimura-kun, I'll look forward to more interesting stories about you, maybe your cousin too. Bye." She left, leaving me and my classmates.

"Where were we now Houki?"

"We're about to initiate the party Ichika."

"Ah, that's right." Houki and I grabbed our drinks and I made an announcement to my classmates.

"Cheers to me become the class representative."

""Cheers!""

We made a toast as our cups made a sound in contact. After a few drinks, it's time to dig in the meat.

"Alright, who wants the big meat?" I asked. But the reaction is somehow unexpected as some of them are blushing. Wait; are they misinterpreting the sentence when I mentioned meat?!

"I meant the food!" I made a clear proclamation.

"Oh Orimura-kun." Chuckles can be heard from my classmates. You girls are horrible…

**The Next Day, Normal**

Huang Lingyin or Rin stands into the door of her class, waiting for the homeroom teacher to call her.

"Fan, you may come in now." That was the call, and she went inside.

Rin stand nearby at the podium, looking at her classmates in front of her. But her eyes were focused on Cecilia as sparks can be seen between them.

"Introduce yourself." The teacher commanded.

"I am Huang Lingyin, cadet representative of China and a Personal IS user."

"Another Personal IS user?"

"That means she's strong right?"

"I wonder if she's stronger than Cecilia." Gossips can be heard from the classmates.

"Alright, due to what happened yesterday night, there will be a class representative match between Fan and Alcott. The match will be held within 3 days in the afternoon." The teacher made an announcement after Rin introduced herself.

"Take your seats." Rin went into an empty seat at the middle row, right on the center of the class. As she sits into her seat, her eyes were again focused on Cecilia, who stared back at her as if attempting intimidation.

**Meanwhile**

Class 1-1 is bustling with gossips and conversation. Ichika is chatting with Houki about their childhood friend Rin while the others are more focus on the current trends and big news.

"So Rin is transferred here. To think she's now the cadet representative of China."

"If I recalled, Rin's mother is working at an IS facility in China. That's probably why she transferred here, as a cadet representative."

"That's when Rin were forced to go back to China with her parents when her mother get a job relating in IS back at their homeland a year ago huh?"

"I believe so."

"Well, at least I'm happy that she's with us again."

"...Yeah, that means you have one more people to talk to."

"Why is it that hearing that from you felt like I don't have many friends…?"

As the two siblings have an ongoing conversation, someone interrupt them.

"Orimura-kun, Orimura-kun!"

"What is it?"

"There's going to be a class representative match 3 days ahead."

"Really, is it from class 1-2?"

"Yeah."

"….Normally I would like to fight Cecilia no matter how skilled she claimed to be, but I just can't meddle around with business relating to the other class. I hope Rin would kick her ass for me though."

"Orimura-kun, you seemed to be close to that transfer student. Are you related to her?" Another classmate asked him.

"Well, sort of, we're childhood friends."

"Ehh…Childhood friends?!"

"Does that mean Orimura-kun is going through the 'Childhood Friend Route'?!" His classmates, who heard what he just said, are surprised and the whole class came abuzz.

"What?" Ichika was just as surprised by the girls' reaction.

"No, it's a destined-to-be that Orimura-kun will reunite with his childhood friend as couples now. Why can't I am his childhood friend?!" One of his classmates wept.

One girl even did the 'I'm in despair' scene.

"I'm in despair. The fact that Orimura-kun has a childhood friend here has left me in despair!"

Needless to say, both Ichika and Houki are speechless by their classmates' reaction. Then Ichika broke the despairs of his classmates by saying,

"Rin and I are not a couple. Please don't apply with the 'Childhood couple' just because it happened in anime, manga and visual novels. Besides, 'Childhood couples' are becoming too main stream for my taste."

After Ichika said that, glimmer of hope shines in the class.

"There's still hope."

"Orimura-kun is still available."

"Did you feel that Ichika?" Houki asked her cousin.

"Yeah, it's hope. But I cannot tell if it's pure hope or false hope though…" Ichika replied, with a sense of doubt.

"Um…Sorry we're late. Murasame-sensei seemed to overwork herself again last night and overslept. It took me a while to wake her up." Yamada Maya said as she and Murasame Reine entered the class.

"What is it about?" Ichika asked.

"It's the usual work from both the Academy and Kuromochi Machinery." Reine answered.

Ichika chuckled nervously as he can't help but worry about her.

**After class, IS Arena, Tutorial session, Ichika**

"Come out Shirokishi!" I deployed my IS and started to deploy my zweihander as well.

"Alright, this is your first tutorial so let's start with something simple." Houki said as she's piloting an Uchigane, deploying the high-vibration katana in hand.

"This sounds like a tutorial for new gamers. Anyways, what do we start first?" I asked her.

"The basics of all battles of course, attack!" Of course, replying like an instructor…

"Well, that seemed basic enough."

"Ichika, you've more or less mastered the basic maneuver of the IS. Now it's time for an excuse to use that big piece of hunk of iron."

"Hey, this sword is more than a big piece of hunk of iron! If Guts can swing his sword about his size, then it wouldn't be a problem if it's an IS!"

"Maybe, if you know how to use it. That is what the tutorial is about."

Houki prepares her stance and I've prepared mine. Both of us used the Chudan-no-kamae stance, or the middle-level. (Almost similar to the Monster Hunter Great Sword unsheathed stance)

"Come at me with all you might!" Houki told me and I'm preparing to attack.

"Haa-!" I strike at her head while Houki blocked my attack using the katana. Upon guarding, Houki felt a tremendous force from my blow and her guard was being lowered down.

"Amazing, your sword's weight can be used to break an enemy's guard."

"Well, it is supposed to be heavy."

"Well then, let's try again. This time, use a different stance."

"Okay." We then switched to the Gedan-no-kamae or the lower-level, which is a variant of the Chudan-no-kamae where the sword is placed lower in the waist than the latter stance. (Almost similar to the Monster Hunter Long Sword unsheated stance)

"Come at me, Ichika!"

"Haah!" Unlike my last attack, I thrust my sword towards Houki and land a hit, sending Houki backwards.

"Gah! Very good." Houki stand up from the hit seemingly unharmed.

"How come you're not hurt and are your shield energy supposed to be depleting a lot?"

"No, of course not, I took that hit for a reason. This is a tutorial, you and I won't suffer any injury and shield energy won't be depleted."

"Well, there goes reality…"

"Now that you've know the basics of attacking, you should consider what stances you would use during battle. Now, here's another basic that you will learn, especially as a close quarter combat IS user, defending."

"So I just have to guard against your attacks now huh?"

"Exactly, I'm going to attack you, so anticipate my attack and guard."

"Right…"

"Here goes…!" Houki started an overhead vertical slash, and I positioned my sword just above my head. The two swords collide as Houki focused her single blow onto my sword. I pushed her back and she stands her ground.

"Good, but it takes more than that to get the perfect defense!" Houki charges forward and started to do flurries of slashes at me. I managed to block all of her strikes by adjusting my swords position to where Houki's next blow would strike.

"Impressive, you do how to use that sword after all. Enough of this, I'm going to initiate a tutorial fight!" Houki said as she performs the chudan-no-kamae.

"So, you're into the spirit to fight huh?" I'm surprised by Houki's tenacity, but I accept her challenge. "I'm itching to fight too!"

I prepared to do the same stance as Houki, and our swords met, where in the next few seconds will colliding with each other.

CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG

The sound of metal clanging by the two swords sparks the fighting spirit within us.

"Haa!"

"Hyaa!"

An upper slash, vertical slash, horizontal slash, low slash, high slash, all are in contact with both swords. We just had too much fun apparently…

Both of us stopped fighting due to the fatigue setting in. Tutorials don't cover fatigue levels as it seems…

"Huff…huff…Ichika…your sword swing is slow….try to improve that….huff…." Houki said to me while panting from fatigue.

"Don't….judge…by my slow swing…I can deal heavy damage to my enemies' shield energy….and destroy their armor in the progress…it's more than enough for me…." I replied while also fatigued.

After both of us catch our breaths, Houki and I finished our tutorial.

"Let's do this some other time Houki…"

"Well of course."

Houki and I went into the locker room and Houki went into the opposite section of the locker to change with me. Of course, being a nice guy I am, I'm not going to peek in Houki while she changes.

"Hey, Ichika." Suddenly I heard a voice that isn't Houki's. I recognize that voice immediate as Rin's.

"What are you doing here; can't you see I'm changing?"

"Yeah right, like I'm a guy walking into a girl's changing room. As if a guy's going to be embarrassed to be seen by a girl? By the way, I saw Houki went inside with you, so I might as well oblige myself to enter."

"Well whatever, what are you doing here anyway?" I asked her.

"Well, I might as well be nice to you guys once in a while. I mean, I haven't seen you guys since last year. Here." She handed me an isotonic drink and when I grabbed the bottle, it feels cold.

"Hey Rin, you know I prefer this warm."

"And you're still health-conscious, I bet Houki too."

"Yes." Houki answered as she finished changing.

"I swear you two act like some kind of old couple or something."

"Hahaha, very funny Rin…"

"By the way, you two are staying together here right?"

"Well yes…"

"With a very valid reason…" Houki pats on my shoulder as she answered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the reason is obvious…" Rin looks at us indifferently.

"By the way Rin, I have a favor to ask you."

"Me, what favor?"

"You're going to fight Cecilia in a few days right? So, I want you to kick her ass for me during the duel." As I said that, Rin let out a huge smirk.

"Heh…you seemed to hate that girl, do you Ichika?"

"You could say that."

"Hmph! I'm not going to lose to her, you'll see!" Rin puffs out her chest and leaves the locker room with a hint of pride on her footsteps.

"…Rin is so confident just now. I guess she wasn't the cadet representative of China for nothing."

"Ichika, you do realize that if Rin wins the match, you'll fight her instead of Cecilia during the interclass tournament."

"Hmm…now that you mentioned it, you're right. It will be an interesting fight nonetheless if I were to face Rin during the first round."

"Then you must re-double your training then before the tournament. I'm sure there will be more Personal IS users like you, Rin and Cecilia."

"Fine, I'll do whatever it takes to get stronger as soon as possible, starting tomorrow."

"Do you want me to help?"

"Of course, you're the only one so far in my class whose able to access the rented IS."

"Ah yes…" Houki rubs her head as she replied to him.

**On the day of the class representative match**

I, Houki and all of my classmates of class 1-1 went into the arena where they sit on the seats provided by the arena as we all are going to watch the class representative this afternoon. The match will be against Cecilia Alcott of England and Rin of China. I have not looked into both Cecilia and Rin's IS so watching the match may be a learning experience. Cecilia seemed to be ready as she and her IS are already in the arena. Cecilia's IS somehow representing something or elegance and the color scheme of her IS suggest that she likes the color blue. I also noticed floating parts in her IS which I think they called BITs, and based on how they looked like it was designed to shoot laser beams or something. Then again, we're at the age of mechas.

And who had just arrived from the hangar on the other side is Rin who is piloting a magenta colored IS and her IS also have floating parts on her shoulder which looked like cannons. And from her back, two daos crossed each other, forming a sword cross. Cecilia then, deploys her weapon as Rin was present in the arena, a sniper rifle that was taller than her. It is quite natural that IS would have a weapon that was quite taller that the user, like my zweihander.

"You sure you want to do this? It's obvious that I'll be winning no matter what. Thus, if you don't want to end up being seen in a battered and pathetic state, I may as well forgive you if you apologize now." Cecilia said to Rin, and Rin contered,

"I would say the same thing to you. After all, we're on the same level."

"Even if you said that, it's obvious that I am the elite of the elite while you are just below me." As Cecilia said that, Rin is now annoyed from what I can tell from below.

_You…no wonder he hates you._

"Hm….what is it that you're whispering about?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to kick your ass and take the class representative position." Rin said as she deploys one dao into her hand.

"What? You're going to fight me, a long-ranged unit with a sword?" Cecilia taunts as she saw the dao in hand.

"Hey, don't underestimate me sniper." Rin charges at Cecilia, as she holds her dao on her right hand, preparing to attack.

"It's farewell with this!" Clank! Cecilia returned fire as she squeezed the trigger at her approaching opponent. Her opponent twist and dodge the sniper rifle's laser and continues to charge forward, as expected of the cadet representative of China.

'Not bad, but let's see if you can avoid my Blue Tears!' Then Cecilia's floating parts, splits and moves individually, cornering Rin in certain directions.

"What's this?" Rin, somehow seeing those four individual parts starting to point at her and stated shooting blue beams that was similar to her rifle, was being cornered.

"Damn it-!" Rin avoids the beams seamlessly easy, but she lost her chance to attack.

"Now, let's dance. Dance to the waltz that Cecilia Alcott and Blue Tears are playing."

"I don't dance!" Rin yelled through the channels as she dodged all the lasers. It was then, I noticed something.

Cecilia has stopped moving altogether and stay at her current position whenever the four floating BITs started to move individually. She may have to concentrate and stop moving in order to control the bits to aim and fire. Now, if Rin actually managed to get close while Cecilia at this state, Rin will have a chance to attack more than once.

"You noticed something Ichika?" Houki asked me as she was next to me.

"Yeah, about Cecilia's attack patterns. She doesn't move whenever she uses her BITs, from my guess she needs to concentrate using that attack."

"How about Rin?"

"I'm not too sure, she seemed to charge ahead. But she's a representative, surely she have something up on her sleeve."

Watching the fight progress to a halt as Rin still dodge the beams yet she has yet to get a chance to strike back.

_Come on Rin, you can do it._

"Tch, how annoying." Rin pulled out her second dao and seemingly combine the daos into a double bladed weapon. From what I see, Rin throws the double bladed weapon at one of the BITs and destroyed it.

"What?" Cecilia somehow surprised. And Rin's weapon came back to her.

"How's that? Once I destroyed all of them, you have less option to attack." Rin then charges ahead into a nearby BIT.

BIT 2 and 3 are destroyed almost immediately after the first one as Rin charges through the BITs and are heading for the fourth one. Cecilia on the other hand had to focus on the remaining BIT to fire at Rin, in which she deflects most of it.

"Now I have the upper hand." Rin destroyed the last BIT with a slash with her double bladed sword and is now eyes on Cecilia.

"You're next!"

"I'm not going to let you!" Cecilia then mobilizes and uses her rifle to aim at Rin and fires at her.

Rin continues to getting closer to Cecilia as she prepares her next attack. The distance between them is now closer and Rin seemed to get the upper hand.

"I got you." Cecilia said as two new weapons were appearing from behind her 'skirt'.

"What?" Rin somehow stopped on her tracks as she saw the new weapon.

"I'm sorry, but there are six Blue Tears." The two weapons appear as missile pods fires two missiles at Rin. Rin being too close to dodge it seemingly at loss, and a big explosion happened at the arena, engulfing the two of them.

I guess that missile was too close for Rin to dodge…

Then as the smoke clears, Rin seemed to be okay and her IS doesn't seemed to take too many damage.

"You're a sneaky one I'll tell you that, making me use my Ryuuhou (Dragon's Roar) as a last resort." Did Rin just mention 'Dragon's Roar', is that the floating part she mentioned from her IS?

I see…that floating part is a projectile weapon, used to deflect that last attack. That was a lucky safe Rin…

As for Cecilia, she seemed to be doing okay.

"Haah!" Or maybe I spoke too soon as Rin started to pummel through Cecilia since they are close to each other. Cecilia is somehow vulnerable in close range, giving Rin a total advantage in battle. And after a few pummels later, Rin finishes off with her weapon impale through Cecilia's shield energy, causing her IS to activate the absolute barrier, losing all of her shield energy in the process.

"MATCH OVER. WINNER, HUANG LINGYIN!"

The announcement can be heard throughout the arena, Rin won. Looks like Rin kicked her ass for me and I felt better knowing that.

"I won! Now, I'm now the new class representative of class 1-2!"

Rin cheered on to herself on her victory, and seeing her like that makes me somehow happy. Although this means I'm going to face her instead of Cecilia during the interclass tournament later in the following months.

Rin, you've become strong…I better not be left behind. I need to get stronger so that I can prove myself to stand up to this female-dominated society.

I clenched my fist to uphold that goal, and Houki looks at me curiously.

"What's wrong Ichika? Are you worried that you're going to face Rin or are you feeling down that you won't face Cecilia during the interclass tournament?"

"Don't worry about me Houki; I'm just having my moment."

Houki smiled at me as she gave me a relieved sigh.

"You…I'll help you then Ichika. After all, it's my duty to look after you."

"Then I'm counting on you Houki." I gave her a thumbs-up to show my gratitude to her.

"Wah…Orimura-kun is having a moment with his cousin."

"Whoa…those two, they looked like real couples just now."

"Hey Orimura-kun, don't forget about us!"

"Don't mess up this time Orimura-kun. We'll be cheering you on too!"

"You must win during the tournament Orimu! Hope you'll beat your childhood friend."

Somehow, my classmates cheer me on to win the upcoming tournament. I can't let them down, even if I were somehow not winning the tournament, I would do my best to fight onward. That way, even if I were to somehow lose, my classmates would know I have gave it my all in the upcoming tournament.

"I'll do my best. I'll try my hardest." I told them and my classmates gave me their confident cheer once again.

As the match was over, the rest of their classmates went to do their own individual tasks; Houki and I are on our way to the kendo dojo to do our kendo training since the arena cannot be used immediately after a match. On the way, we've discussed today's battle and about my training as we walked into the walkway in the setting sun.

"So, Rin has 'Dragon's Roar' on her IS. That's an interesting addition to her IS."

"Yeah, and it might be a problem for you since you only have [Rakurai] should you face Rin during the interclass tournament."

"Hmm…unless I've known all of the rest of the class representatives in the first year, Rin would be my biggest challenge since she's a cadet representative and has a personal IS."

"That's true, and hopefully there won't be other cadet representatives from other classes. You'll be facing against cadet representatives from other countries."

"Well, let's not worry too much. I have Shirokishi with me so I may have a chance against the cadet representative should I were to face them."

"Still…Operation time with the IS is very essential to any pilot, regardless if you're a cadet representative or not."

"Hm…you're right Houki. I should train with Shirokishi every now and then."

The two of us were almost to the kendo dojo when, in front of us Cecilia stand proudly in front of us. And she's not going to let us pass and wants our attention.

"What is it that you want?" I asked her.

"I'm here to challenge you into a duel, that's what."

"And your reason is…?"

"Do you think that you will have the opportunity to face me during the interclass tournament now that I've lost my position as class representative? That's why I am challenging you into a duel right now."

"Very well, when's the duel?"

"Next Monday, I've already told your homeroom teacher and mine to settle for the duel."

Cecilia somehow never stops to make poses while talking. But seeing that she's serious about this, I have no choice but to accept her challenge.

"Very well, I accept your challenge."

"Hmph, this should be a stress reliever from my loss." Cecilia said as she puts her hand on her mouth to express her superiority; however she seems to treat me as a weak person.

"You…you're just challenging me into a duel just because you lost?!"

"Well, I have to win, don't I? And what better way to compensate that I lost is to fight the class representative of class 1-1."

As I was about to express my anger by charging forward and try to punch her in the face, Houki intervenes and blocks me from my path.

"Ichika, it's not worth it. Not today…" Houki looked at me with a serious face and I stopped on my tracks.

"My, letting her doing all your fights for you, you must be weaker than I thought." Damn it, I want to punch her in the face, but Houki's face and my inner conscious prevent me to do such thing. Houki's right, it's not going to worth it today. I'll have to wait until the duel next week.

PAM –a slap was heard, and I saw Houki slapping Cecilia in front of me with her back hand.

"I will not allow anymore insult to my cousin, you've gone too far." Houki glares at Cecilia, who was in a mix of horror and surprise.

"What are you-?"

"You should understand by now, leave in peace so we could be on our way." Houki stopped Cecilia before she even finished.

"Why are you defending him?" Cecilia still surprised asked Houki, and she replied.

"Because he's my cousin, and I can't stand someone arrogant as you as much as he is!"

Cecilia, somehow in shock from Houki's proclamation and her hands were covering the slap mark on her cheek from Houki's slap retorted back in anger.

"You- You two are now on my nerves. That's it; forget about me holding back during the duel, I will crush you! You two brute monkeys are going to pay!"

Cecilia left us with a 'humph' and her footsteps filled with anger. I balled up my fist, knowing that this is my chance to reclaim my pride, Houki's and all of my classmates. I must not lose this duel!

Houki, who was still mad from that last insult from Cecilia looks at me.

"Ichika, you know what you have to do."

I nodded, knowing exactly what I'm going to do….

To reclaim our pride as class 1-1 and beat her up during the duel for my classmates' sake.

"Thanks Houki, I owe you one." I thanked her from that last torment from Cecilia.

"Its fine, that girl irritates me as well. Let's go training then."

"Yeah…"

As the sun was setting even further, we arrived at the dojo and start training until night arrives approximately 7 PM. And from there a moment of peace for the rest of the day as the day ended as we go back to our dorm room.

**I'm pretty sure that anyone who'll read this chapter may hate Cecilia and possibly even more. Alright, second fight and this time, it's Cecilia against Ichika for the battle for Cecilia's pride. It will be a decisive battle between Blue Tears and White Knight (Shiro Kishi) and it will be the focus for the next chapter.**

**Stats: Infinite Stratos**

Name: Blue Tears

Pilot: Cecilia Alcott

Generation: 3rd

Battle Type: Long-range Sniper Type

Armaments: Blue Pierce (A Starlight Mk. III, a medium-long range weapon that shoots lasers. Scopes are added for better accuracy), Blue Tears Package System (Consists of 4 optical drones and 2 missile pods hidden underneath the 'skirt'), Interceptor (A blade used for close-range combat), Strike Gunner (A high-speed maneuver package, uses the Bits power to thrust at great speeds)

Details: A 3rd generation experimental IS manufactured from Britain. A long-range sniper type unit designed to take down multiple enemies or overwhekm a single opponent at a distance, through the usage of optical drones.

Name: Shiro Kishi (White Knight)

Pilot: Orimura Ichika

Generation: 1st-3rd

Battle Type: Close Quarter Combat Type

Armaments: Rakurai (A great sword or Zweihander with the deadly One Off ability, Pierce.)

Details: The first IS ever invented, reconstructed and re-modified into Ichika's personal IS by Kuromochi Machinery Development and Tabane. Its sole weapon, Rakurai, makes this unit especially deadly, both enemies and allies alike.

**Relationship Details: Ichika**

Shinonono Houki: Ichika's cousin and servant according to the Shinonono tradition. They have been together since they were little and had been stayed together ever since. Loyal and supportive to her cousin, Houki was assigned to look after Ichika in the IS Academy under Chifuyu's orders.

Orimura Chifuyu: Ichika's older sister. She Spartan trained Ichika and Houki to discipline them since they were little yet she can be caring to them occasionally, much to Houki's surprise initially. As the CEO of Kuromochi Machinery Development, she is also Ichika's boss.

Shinonono Tabane: Ichika's older cousin. As cousin and servant of his older sister Chifuyu, she cares for Ichika, along with Houki and her mistress but not for others. She occasionally visits Ichika and her little sister at home especially during special occasions. As the Founder of Kuromochi Machinery Development, she would occasionally help her company to create state-of-the-art IS, including Ichika's IS, Shirokishi.

Huang Lingyin: Often being called Rin, she's Ichika childhood friend since elementary school until the 2nd grade of middle school. She had spent time together at school with Ichika, Houki and Dan, and share a good relation between them as the 'Fearsome Four'.

Gotanda Dan: Ichika's trusty friend since elementary school. He, Ichika and Houki formed the Trembling Trio in elementary school until Rin joined to become the Fearsome Four. Ichika and he would often exchange messages while Ichika is in the IS Academy.

Gotanda Ran: She sees Ichika as being different from her older brother in a positive way after years of knowing and observing him during his visits to their residence.

Yamada Maya: Ichika's homeroom teacher. Often nervous around him, she has difficulty expressing her feelings for him due to her job. She cares for him as many of her students and would willingly help him if he has trouble.

Murasame Reine: Ichika's assistant homeroom teacher and supervisor. She calls him 'Ichi' and would occasionally address him casually, even in the IS Academy.

Aragaki Shinjirou: Seems to get along with Ichika although he rarely calls him by name, along with Houki. Though hardly be seen, Ichika, Houki and Shinjirou respected each other.

Cecilia Alcott: Ichika generally dislike her due to her arrogant nature and the way how she looks down on him and his classmates. Neighbor of Ichika's class, Ichika sees her as an enemy.

Ichika's classmates: They are supportive to him and believed in him that he would restore their pride as Class 1-1 from Cecilia.

**Relationship details are updated according to the story.**

**Update times may be uncertain…but I will update if I can.**

**Until then, Fare thee well…**


	4. It takes pride to start a fight

Disclaimers: Infinite Stratos does not belong to me.

**Before I would proceed with the next chapter, I would try to clear this up as much as I can.**

**The last battle between Cecilia and Rin is a Class Representative Selection Match. (Which I forgotten adding the word 'Selection' the last chapter. I am so sorry for the confusion…)**

**I forgot to include the Class Representative Match, which was BEFORE the Interclass Tournament. And in details, the class representative match is a tournament match between class representatives of respective years ONLY, as represented from episode 4 where Ichika, the class representative of class 1-1 fight against Rin, the class representative of class 1-2. Whereas the Interclass Tournaments applies to all students in their respective years, AND I would presume it's more important than the Class Representative Match due to the presence of 'VIP Guests' during the interclass Tournament, like the individual division tournament in episode 8. This means Cecilia would still have a chance to face Ichika even though she lost her position as the class representative to Rin.**

**And without any further ado, Ichika's first official IS battle and he will be fighting against the arrogant noblewoman, Cecilia Alcott.**

**At the end of the chapter, Ichika's relationship details may change. Also I add Houki's relationship details at the end of the chapter.**

**Ichika's Journal**

_2__nd__ week of April_

_It's been a tiring week, and it's only been the second week._

_My classmates are having a meat party, which despite Cecilia trying to ruin my moment, the party went well._

_And I couldn't have been happier that Rin was transferred here during the party. It was a shock to me that Rin was the cadet representative of her homeland. Does that mean that Uncle's eatery will be re-opened? I can't wait to go there when I have the chance. Although our meeting was not much of a reunion when Rin decided to pick a fight against Cecilia during the party, and Cecilia was in for a shock._

_The match happened a few days after and having witness Rin took Cecilia's position as the class representative of class 1-2 after the match, Rin has become stronger. I have to keep up, make myself stronger to fulfill my goal to protect what I love and care. Of course, I would test myself if I'm strong by attending tournaments and since I'm the class representative, I will expect myself to participate lots of them during my years here._

_Side note: the author really needs to recap the events once in a while before typing…_

**Journal End**

**Class 1-1, Ichika**

The next day after Cecilia declaring me into a duel, the atmosphere in the class has become tense. Both Yamada-sensei and Reine-san haven't arrived yet so the students are chatting along before the lecture starts. Houki looks at me with a worried look since she was beside me during the confrontation with Cecilia yesterday.

"Ichika, the class has become tense lately. I wonder if there's something going on lately."

"Who knows, I guess there's some new rumors or something?" I looked to the seats behind me and saw them gossiping about something. Seeing it might be some rumors circulating in the academy. If that's the case, I need to confirm this.

"Tanimoto, Nohotoke, Yorutake!" I called out the names of the class trio, Tanimoto Yuzu (Brown twintails), Nohotoke Honne (Fox-clad Sleepyhead), and Yorutake Sayuka (Black haired bento girl).

"'""You called?!""" The three appeared immediately in front of me, surprising both Houki and me.

"Uhh…yes. Do there any rumors that might be the cause of the tense atmosphere here?"

"Ah, about that…"

"We heard the Ceci picked a fight at you."

"And you'll be fighting her next Monday."

"Huh…apparently word spread fast in the Academy. So this is the current topic then huh?"

""Yup!""" Seeing that they nodded, I'm part of some big news now. It's time to take a stand in the podium.

I stood up from my seat and stand into the podium posing as a teacher or a politician or someone at a press conference. I looked at Houki, and in turn she stood beside me and made an announcement.

"Ahem, Ichika has an announcement for you all."

All of my classmates turn their attention towards me.

"Eh, Orimura-kun?"

"I wonder if it's all about."

I took a deep breath and face my classmate. After calming myself down, I said to them,

"Now, I've been hearing rumors about me going to fight with Cecilia Alcott…"

My classmates are now focused towards me even more as if expecting some confirmation.

"…Well, that was no rumor. It is a fact that I will be facing against Cecilia Alcott in a duel."

"No way, it's true?!"

"Orimura-kun will fight Cecilia in a duel!"

"Well, this is our chance!" One of my classmates said.

"Yeah, Orimura-kun will take our prides back as Class 1-1!"

Somehow, the class has become high-spirited with my classmates are getting louder.

"Orimura-kun, this is your chance now!"

"Yeah, show that British brat not to mess with Class 1-1!"

"You can do it Orimu!"

The cheering continues as I still stand on the podium. And a few seconds later, Yamada-sensei arrives with Reine-san behind her.

"Um Orimura-kun, what are you doing in the podium?" Yamada-sensei asked me.

"Well, just giving announcements to my classmates, nothing important though."

"It looks like it did." Reine-san said and looks around my classmates before saying again.

"I'm pretty sure you'll all aware of the situation right now, Ichi will fight against Cecilia Alcott next Monday…" Reine-san then looks at Yamada-sensei and she seemed to be the one continuing.

"B-but that does not mean you can use that excuse to not have normal lessons. OK?" Yamada-sensei said.

""YES!"" All in the class replied including me and Houki.

"Yamada-sensei, start the lecture-" As Reine-san was about to complete, she immediately collapsed.

"M-Murasame-sensei!" Yamada-sensei tends to Reine-san as she was on the floor lying fainting out of fatigue.

"Um, I'll carry her into the infirmary." I raise my hand, giving Yamada-sensei the message.

"Ah, well. Do you know the infirmary Orimura-kun?"

"Well, sort of. It's nearby right?"

"Actually, it's near the teachers staff."

"I got this. I'll be back for a while." I carried Reine-san and left the classroom to the infirmary.

As I went to the infirmary, I'm somehow become the center of attention as passing teachers and students glancing at me for a moment before going on their way.

"Hey, that's the Kuromochi Machinery CEO's brother."

"Yeah, I heard he has a large allowance from his older sister."

"Really, how much does he earn?"

"I'm not really sure. Probably more than a hundred thousand yen per month I've heard."

"Really, then does that mean he works there too?"

"I'm not sure; it was a rumor I've heard."

"Mou, I've should have taken his place."

Better be careful what you wish for. Chifuyu-nee is like Spartan reincarnation whenever she's strict.

Upon arriving at the infirmary, I say two rows of beds put aside each other and since there's no staff in sight I helped myself to put Reine-san and positioned her correctly in one of the beds.

After I put Reine-san in one of the beds, I looked at her peaceful state; I've realized that her teddy bear in her breast pocket and her sleeping face is kind of cute. Of course, you didn't hear that from me.

"Hope you're going to teach us during the third period." With only that to say to her sleeping face I immediately left the infirmary. As I left to my classroom, I had a strange feeling…

Like I'm being watched by someone I don't even really know about. I can't describe this feeling though as the feeling is quite vague.

Something that I felt I shouldn't felt until season 2…

_Nah, that can't be. She must be in her class._

Hoping what I thought is correct; I went back to my classroom, without looking back as a precaution.

**Normal**

As Ichika went to his classroom without looking back, a student was nearby at the infirmary door. The girl was a second-year student by the color of her ribbon on her uniform, with a vest underneath her uniform and holding a blue folding fan. The student had a light blue short slightly spiky hair, crimson eyes that just might take people's attention. From the way that she looked, she looked like she was a very influential person, yet there is something that she hides well under that orderly persona.

She opens her fan, hiding her mouth that showed a mischievous looking smile, revealing her mischievous eyes instead to show her observation to Ichika. But due to her distance, Ichika only barely noticed her, not that she wanted him to notice her in the first place.

"A rich boy, who works under one of the most successful IS enterprise run by his Onee-san and a lone male IS pilot. Interesting, this Onee-san is very intrigued indeed. I'll be keeping an eye on you, Orimura Ichika-kun."

The girl walks away from her observation spot with nothing to care and seemingly return to her class. Such a mystery she is…

**Lunch Time**

Ichika and Houki went to the cafeteria to have their lunch. After getting their food and a table to eat, they are greeted by Rin, who approached them while carrying her ramen.

"Hey you two, is there any seat for me?"

"Sit if you like." Ichika merely reply as he's digging into his rice.

"You still like ramen Rin?" Ichika asked as he noticed the ramen.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that. But I don't eat ramen all the time, just for your information." Rin said as she's slurping on the noodle.

"True…" Houki in turn replied.

It was a brief moment of silence as the three are eating their meal, until Rin started a conversation.

"Hey, I've heard Cecilia challenged you into a duel."

"Yeah, she declared a duel to me yesterday after the selection match." Ichika replied.

"You sure know how to pick a fight." Rin in return mocked Ichika.

"Hey, SHE's the one picking the fight, not me."

"Does it matter really?"

"Well, not really."

"You do realize that you're fighting a personal IS user with a cadet representative position, just like me."

"I've realized that a week ago, no need to remind me."

"Ichika, it's time to re-double your training. We've been going through this yesterday. We've only have one week to train until the duel." Houki interrupts the conversation and start a new topic.

"Hm…how about discuss some training plans first. I don't think I won't improve at some areas unless we have a good training plan." Ichika pondered. This causes Rin to light her light bulb.

"Hey Ichika, I'll train you so that you can match against Cecilia. I hope you're free this afternoon."

"So, it will be at 3pm correct?"

"Of course." Rin said as she gulped the soup remained in her ramen.

"Ah, I'll let you know which arena we'll be training later, I'll see you later." Rin left, with her trays to be put in the proper place.

"Well Ichika, looks like you're in luck. Rin is willing to train you, but don't forget I'll be part of the training also." Houki said as she finished her lunch.

"Oh really, I guess the more the merrier." Ichika replied as he too finished his lunch.

DING-DONG-DANG-DONG!

**IS Arena 2**

After the afternoon classes ended Rin dragged Ichika into the arena. Much to her surprise at least, Houki joined with them.

"Hey Ichika, why is she with us? Not that I don't want her to be here." Rin asked as she saw Houki with Ichika.

Both are wearing IS suits, while Ichika's suit is dark blue in color, Houki's is of gray colored, representing the use of a practice IS. Rin on the other hand is colored pink, which indicates that she is a personal IS user.

"Well, it's just that I would be interested to train with you also."

"Fine, but you know this training is for Ichika only, he has more reason to train than you."

"I know, I know. I want to train alongside him, that's all."

"Alright…I will initiate a tutorial as a warm up!"

As Rin initiate the tutorial, some parts of reality came into a halt.

Rin deploys her IS [Shen Long], Houki already has her Uchigane, while Ichika deploys his [Shirokishi].

"Ah, I see that your IS is also a power type. And it seemed to be a personal IS too." Rin commented as she looked at Ichika's IS.

"Thanks, Chifuyu-nee and the others from Kuromochi made this IS for me, along with Tabane as well." Ichika replied, making Rin dazed.

"Huh...Maybe I should have expected that. You do have that special privilege from that company and your family connection as well…Man Ichika, you're getting spoiled."

"So? You have a personal IS as well."

"Never mind that, let's start the tutorial."

**Tutorial session 2, Ichika**

Some parts of reality are now halted now that we are in tutorial session. Unlike last time, Rin will be the one in charge with the tutorial instead of Houki. I wonder what Houki will do though?

"Alright Ichika, you may or not may notice, but Cecilia is a long range fighter and heavily relies on fire power alone. Her four drones will overwhelm and annoy you during the fight. And let's not forget about that two hidden missile pods that I have to use 'Ryuhou' during that last match."

"I was wondering about that, what exactly is 'Ryuhou' on your IS?" I asked her. Knowing that her floating parts were a projectile weapon, I might as well get to know this weapon.

"About that, 'Ryuhou' is a ranged weapon installed on my IS as these floating shoulder parts. Basically, it's my own fire power, but it's only effective at close range unlike other ranged weaponry. Both the barrel and the projectile are invisible to the naked eye, but it can be sensed using the IS sensor, but by the time you would detect them, it may be too late."

"I see, that means Cecilia would have a low chance avoiding them even if she were to detect them?"

"You might say that, but as I told you before, 'Ryuhou' is only at most effective at close range, but I have to mind my distance though, it will be catastrophic if 'Ryuhou' would be fired from point blank range. The impact would send both me and my opponent flying from recoil and it may damage the cannons themselves."

"I see…"

"Now, then…" Rin flies off into a few distance away into the center of the arena grounds, she then uses her IS channel to communicate with me this time.

"Now it's time for your tutorial, this is 'how to deal with long ranged opponents-basic' tutorial where you will be given the idea on how to fight long-ranged fighters like Cecilia. Obviously, Cecilia would stay away from you during the battle to avoid you from initiating a close quarter combat, where she will be at a disadvantage, unless you have a long-range weapon on your own to counter her.

"No, I don't have any long-range weapon, I only have this sword." I deploy my only weapon to show her.

"That's your only weapon? I thought most personal IS would at maximum have 5 weapons on their bus slot?"

"Except for mine, but there's something special about this sword. I don't know what it is though…"

"Just like your Onee-san, relying on one single weapon. Let's see if you know how to use that heaping hunk of metal you call a sword!" Rin taunted me, as if emphasizing me to come close to her.

"What's this about Rin?"

"Come on, isn't it obvious, I want you to get close to me. I'll fire my 'Ryuhou' to distract you, and to represent Cecilia's rifle and drones as much as possible. Ready?"

"Ready!" I readied myself, to charge ahead. I flew towards Rin, and she started to fire me with those 'Dragon's roar' of hers. The projectiles are somehow hard to see, I've only managed to see the orange color that if I were correct were the blast from Rin's cannon. I avoid them though still managed to get hit from some of them. Well, if I can't avoid them, I might as well try something else, slash those projectiles. I started to slash through most of the blast that hit me as I'm getting closer to Rin.

"You're going to use that tactic? Better think fast!" Rin deploys her dao and started slashing at me as I approach her. I in return prepare a sword uppercut to parry her oncoming attack.

CLANK! Our sword met and I pushed my sword upward trying to overthrow Rin from below.

"I didn't say anything about you were supposed to attack me though." Rin looks at me confidently as if she was impressed. She backs off slightly to let my sword swing upward as she dodged it.

"Remember Ichika, my 'Ryuhou' (Dragon's Roar) is completely different from Cecilia's rifle and drones. So don't think you have achieved victory just by that only. Let's try that again, try to dodge more, since Cecilia's beam output is greater in terms of speed." Rin commented on my performance, until Houki interrupt.

"Hold on, if you would face Cecilia like that, you swing speed must be improved also. There's also a chance that Cecilia can dodge your attack as well."

"Hmm…now that I think of it, maybe you're right Houki. After fighting against me, she might have gained experienced fighting against enemies with close quarter combat." Rin seems to agree with Houki. But for me, I'm not really sure, since judging by Cecilia's character, she would most likely to use the same attacks against me as when she face Rin, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

"So, we need to come up with some new strategy then?" I asked them. Training or tutorials can be helpful, but it pays a lot to plan your tactics as well.

"Hmm…we'll discuss that later." Rin said to me. "Now then, I'll leave you to the rest of the tutorial after this Houki." Rin goes back to the center of the arena grounds. I repeat that last tutorial Rin has set me and the tutorial went well, more or less.

"Alright Houki, it's your turn." Rin give Houki the approval and it was Houki's turn to train me.

"Alright, now we'll focus on your swing speed. Your opponent will be most likely to dodge you if your swing speed is slow." Another useful, but obvious lecture said by my cousin.

"I'm aware of that…"

"We need to focus on what stance will be used best against Cecilia and that stance must also be suitable for your sword to wield properly."

As Houki said that, I went through my thoughts that I've been learned of five stances of Kendo for the past ten years or at least observed all of them. I can think of two stances that can be useful overall, the Hassou-no-kamae and the Waki-gamae.

Hassou-no-kamae, or "all directions", is an offensive stance that is named for one's ability to respond to a situation in any direction. It is not commonly used along with Waki-gamae, but it will surely be useful, especially Cecilia's drones can fire lasers at me at any direction. This stance can be used especially when I'm surrounded but since I would be dealing with drones, I need to get close to them to eradicate them.

Waki-gamae is a stance involving the swordsman hiding the length of one's own blade behind their body only exposing the pommel to the opponent. This stance can be used with a sword that has no standard length, or simply put longer than an average length of a katana. This stance can be used to bluff opponents to deter them, especially to those who don't know the range of the sword. I can use this stance to make unpredictable strikes and fool Cecilia as well during battle.

I started to do the Hassou-no-kamae. I hold my sword up level to my head on my right side, and the sword is pointed upward. Houki noticed the stance immediately.

"You're going to try the Hassou-no-kamae? Very well…" Houki performs the Hassou-no-kamae also and looks at me as if she's preparing for a fight.

"Try and strike at me." Houki gives me the cue and I started to slash aiming at Houki's left. Somehow anticipating that, Houki blocks my attack, but not without struggling to keep her guard and being pushed by my sword and Houki somehow return to her Hassou-no-kamae shortly after.

"Not bad, but it takes more than that to break through my guard." It was now Houki's turn to attack me. I simply used her force against her by parrying her attack and used an overturn slash to knock her in the back.

"Tch-!" Houki turns around and face me again. "Ichika, let's have a tutorial battle by just using the Hassou-no-kamae."

"Sure, two rounds. One round only with Hassou-no-kamae, another round only with Waki-gamae."

"It's on Ichika!" Both of us prepare our Hassou-no-Kamae.

"Round One, fight!" Rin announced like some narrator from a fighting game. Sounds cheezy…

""Haaahh!"" We both clashed our swords and just by the size and the weight of my sword, Houki was struggling from my swords weight and eventually she lost the clash and was left defenseless. I took the chance to strike to her head.

"Gah-!" Houki took the hit and was lying on the ground, but she immediately got up and put her hand on her head as if that was really hurt.

"One point!" I declared as I successfully hit her head. In Kendo, this means Houki gained a point for successfully hitting certain areas like the head, body and wrist. The reason for this is that these three areas are ensured kill or fatality when being successfully hit.

"Hey, if that was a real battle without an IS I could have died Ichika." Houki said to me as she tends her head where I hit her.

"Well…" As I was about to say something, Houki intervenes.

"Enough talk, this round is not over." Houki charges at me again and I do the same.

We ended clashing blades like last time, but this time Houki backs off completely to avoid that last counter. Houki recovers quite quickly, I on the other hand have to take my time but I had an idea. Instead of recovering my stance, I positioned my sword into a shield and started pushing towards Houki.

"What?" Houki was surprised and I bash her with my shield position and I immediately went back to my hassou-no-kamae.

"What in the world was that?" Houki asked me as she regained her stance.

"That was supposed to be a shield bash, but I would call that a sword bash." I replied to her as if that was obvious as I returned to my stance. However, I do not get a point for this.

"One more time!" I shouted as I charge in to Houki with a vertical downward slash and she countered with a side slash to block my sword. Houki lunges forward as if to make a tackle to render me vulnerable to my side, I responded by continuing my sword's path to the side to perform a side slash from the vertical slash. Houki, anticipated the attack, positioned her katana to guard the blow. After guarding the blow, she lowered herself to pass under my sword and do a rising upper slash and I received the hit.

"Gah-!" I pulled back, knowing that Houki had the advantage of knowing the timing of her attack and went back to my stance. However, Houki did not receive a point for that.

"You have to be faster than that Ichika." Houki commented as she charges towards me and preparing for a vertical slash. I react by using my sword as a shield and guard Houki's attack.

CLANG! Houki's katana made contact my sword and I took this opportunity to push her and render her unbalanced.

"Haah!" As I planned, I managed to push her and break her stance. This is my opportunity to do a downward slash but my sword eats the ground as Houki backed away to dodge it however…

"Hyah!" I thrust forward my sword in a slight upward arch and hit's Houki's torso. Somehow in the process, my sword is impaling Houki by her shield energy. I ended up do a 180 degree vertical throw, sending Houki to the other side and Houki ended up fall on the ground. Though that does not give me a point…

"Round One is over! Proceed to Round two!" Rin announced the end of round one and we changed our stance into the Waki-gamae.

"Round two, fight!"

Houki started to charge first and executes the overhead slash from her upper-right to her lower-left. Seeing that I anticipated the attack, I let out a reverse slash from my lower-right to my upper-left.

CLANG! Our swords collided once again as the friction of the two swords are obvious to be heard. We break from our collision and lunge passed each other. Houki and I turn around and face each other to prepare for our next attack.

"Here goes. Haah!"

"I'm not going to let your attack land on me again!"

We charge towards each other once again, and Houki was first to initiate her attack. I, on the other hand am going defensive and predicting where her attack will land.

There it is. Houki's executing the same slash as I last executed. In that case, I repeat my last attack and our sword is clashing again but not for long. I make a step to my right and performing a downward slash at Houki. As surprised as Houki was, she took a step to her right also and avoided my attack.

"Too slow!" Houki then slashed my left gauntlet, giving her a point.

"Damn, I lost my chance to score a point!"

"What are you talking about Ichika? We don't really need to apply the points in kendo into this kind of training." Houki said to me. Somehow, the points don't matter…

"Yup, the points definitely do not matter." Rin added to give that certain atmosphere.

"Hahaha, I'll give you two a thousand points apiece after this." I sarcastically added, just like a low-energy game show host.

"Here comes my final strike!" Houki declared as she prepares to slash me in the head again. I simply sidestep to avoid that strike but Houki predicted that and slash horizontally and I respond by crouching low enough to dodge her attack. I then finish my last strike by doing a rising upper slash which sends Houki airborne and I positioned my sword into my back. I took advantage at her temporary moment of weakness by performing a full downward slash, sending Houki into the ground.

"Gah! Not bad…" Houki somehow complimented me for that last move and Rin ended the round with her announcement.

"Round two is over!"

After the round was over, Houki and I relaxed after two rounds of tutorial fight and that's when Rin asked me about my IS.

"Hey Ichika, I've noticed that you have two shield parts floating on your back the first time I saw your IS just now. Have you used them yet?"

"Well, not really. I've never been trained with the shield bits of mine. Maybe I'll practice with them during the next training session."

**Locker Room**

It's somehow surprising that Rin and Houki were at the same locker room as I am. I'm not really surprised about Houki but Rin is something else. On a side note, they take the opposite section of the room, so there's no way for me for me to peek at them without being noticed.

As I change back into my IS Academy uniform, I started to ponder. Of course, being the only male in the entire academy, it's going to be a tough time here and there are only Houki, Rin and Reine-san to keep me company within three years. I suppose Yamada-sensei should be included too since she is Chifuyu-nee's friend according to both of them. Hopefully, I would manage to get some more friends…and try to avoid any serious relationship as possible. As to be honest, I don't even know all the girls here that well, except for the people I mentioned before, and I'm not really ready or at least not in the mood to start a relationship, being a high-school student and all.

As I continue to ponder, my phone received a message. I read the message and it's from Chifuyu-nee.

[I would like to inform you that you are going to work at Saturdays after lesson from 1 to 7 PM. So bring your IS to work.]

Hm…there goes one day of training. Wait, did she say Saturdays?!

To think I would actually be here spending all my days studying in the Academy, now I have to go to work. Though, work isn't really that hard compare to studying…It's like PE class except I actually get paid to do so.

My job as the 'junior' IS test pilot at Kuromochi is to give data for the IS research and building department since they are curious about my aptitude regarding IS. And so far, there have been little changes that could be said as an improvement. The researcher in charge, Reine-san was the one who come up with this idea as she recommended me to work part-time at Kuromochi and thus perform a longitudinal research about my aptitude regarding IS piloting since last year shortly after my big secret was revealed.

It's quite funny though, I knew I have the ability to pilot an IS while being male and I hid that for almost ten years after I piloted them for the first time. Yet, it surprised the whole world once they found out I have somehow piloted an IS regardless of the conditions. Of course, many IS researchers from across the globe wants to research and investigate my ability. But thanks to Reine-san's plan and Chifuyu-nee's position as the CEO, I've somehow become part of Kuromochi Machinery Development for research. In other words, I've been taken even before they made a move.

As I finished changing back into my uniform, Rin and Houki also finished changing into their uniforms.

"Hey Rin, how come you're changing with us? It just…you know…" as I asked her, Rin flustered as she was going to reply.

"Y-you know how funny that was; I didn't realized I was changing with a guy. Maybe I'm just getting more daring or maybe it's just because it's you."

"I guess it's probably me…So Rin, when are we going to talk about the strategy of dealing with Cecilia?"

"I guess tomorrow. By the way, I've heard a ringtone just now, was that yours?"

"Yeah, Chifuyu-nee messaged me about me going to work every Saturday."

"Wait, you actually work there?!" Rin was in surprise and I think she knows where I worked part-time these days.

"Yeah, I worked at Kuromochi ever since last year. You have no idea how many I received in my monthly salary."

"I can imagine. So that means, you're not going to practice with your IS every Saturday then?"

"I'm afraid not. But I can practice with my IS there during work."

"Is that so Ichika? Can I come with you this Saturday? I want to see how you do your job."

"I don't know…I've never brought anyone aside from Houki there. I'm not sure if security would even let you in."

"Oh I see…but what about IS Academy students then, are they allowed entry?"

"Hm…maybe, if there was a planned field trip, it might count as an entry."

"You know Ichika, now that you mention about it, there may be chances that IS Academy would plan a field trip to Kuromochi if there's opportunity." It was Houki this time to speak.

"….."

"…."

"…"

"Well now, it's not something we should be worry about that though. We have bigger things to worry about. We're going to train again tomorrow?" I asked the two of them.

"Well of course."

"You're going to take the training we have seriously from now on."

I nodded in agreement, knowing that Cecilia will be a tough opponent to face and I have four days left excluding Saturday and Sunday until the day of the duel. I have to take a break on Sunday, I'm pretty sure Houki and Rin would like to take a day break as well. We're not machines!

After those four days of training, it's time for me to go there to work.

**Saturday, After Class, Class 1-1**

"That's for todays' lesson." Reine-san announced the end of today's class and the students are standing and stretching their weary bodies from sitting and taking notes from the lecture.

"Ahh…there's no afternoon class today."

"Well, there's no afternoon class on Saturdays."

"We can rest easy after this."

"Club activities, here I come!"

It's strange though, this often happened every Saturday. I can tell you this though because this happened during the first Saturday. I guess it's that students really need to take it easy on one day. But as for me though…

"Ichi, are you going now?" Reine-san asked me as she stood in front of me.

"Oh, you know about that."

"Yes, Chifuyu-san messaged me a few days ago about your situation. I've told the situation to Yamada-sensei."

"Really…"

"Houki, do you want to join?" Reine-san then turned around to Houki, who just finished preparing to leave.

"Yeah…" Houki replied and stood up from her seat and approach towards me.

"Eh, Orimura-kun is going somewhere?"

"Orimura-kun, where are you going?"

The girls can't help but being curious, I guess it can't be helped.

"Well, I'm going to Kuromochi Machinery Development. It's part of my work, every Saturday." I told them, and they are surprised by my answer.

"Orimura-kun's going to work?!"

"Then that means the rumor is true that Orimura-kun works under her big sister Chifuyu-sama."

"Hey Orimura-kun, do you get paid for your job?" Obviously the first thing to ask is a man's salary. But I guess I can tell them, though it might surprise them.

"Um...I get a quarter of a million yen monthly."

Silence fills the air for a few second after I said that. I guess they find it hard to believe that I would receive that kind of money monthly. I do admit I actually earn more money than what can I spent on it form my part-time job. If that's the case though, I gave Houki some of my salary from work, which is a mere 50 000 yen. I might be quite greedy on my share with Houki but 50 000 yen is more than enough for Houki, honest. But Houki doesn't seem to spend much of her money as well. I guess Houki is not much of an excessive shopper herself, being raised a traditional family and all.

"EHHH, ORIMURA-KUN HAS THAT MUCH MONEY?!"

"ORIMURA-KUN, LET'S HANG OUT SOMETIME!"

"ORIMURA-KUN, LET'S GO SHOPPING FOR SOME CLOTHES SOMETIME!"

It's quite obvious that women like a partner who can provide them with a lot of things. This is rather a problematic for me though; since I'm considered the richest classmate here in class one.

"Hey, I'm not going to treat you all for everything!"

"Aww…." My whole classmate groaned at my answer.

"Come on, isn't your student salary worth of 20 000 yen per month enough for you? That's around $200 in America." I asked them and they seemed to calm down.

"Well, that is rather true."

As things have settled down, Reine-san beckons me to come with her.

"Alright girls, I'll be off then. See you later." I said to my classmates as Houki, Reine-san and I left the classroom.

As we were just outside the classroom, Rin stood in front of us as if she wants something from us.

"Hey Ichika, I thought you were on your way to work?"

"I am. Reine-san and Houki just happen to join me in my work."

"Wait, your assistance homeroom teacher works there too?"

"It's a long story…"

"Well then, you can tell me in the monorail then. I'll come with you today, if that's okay with you sensei?" Rin said as she turned to Reine-san.

"Ichi, is this your friend?" Reine-san looks at me as she asked me.

"Yes, she's my childhood friend." I replied.

"Hm…you're Fan Rinin, cadet representative of China, class two. I guess you can join us."

"It's Huang Lingyin, but I'll let it slide since you Japanese have limited vocabulary. I can join?"

"Yes, but that's only because you're his friend. But you must stay with us at all times once you're there."

"I got it, I got it." Rin gave Reine-san a nod and we are now heading to our destination.

As we were on the monorail, we explained the situation to Rin who was listening intently.

"So, your assistant homeroom teacher turns out to be working as your supervisor?"

"Yes, under Chifuyu-nee's orders."

"Then what about your homeroom teacher then Ichika?"

"Oh, she's Chifuyu-nee's friend. She's doing favors for Chifuyu-nee."

"Huh, it seems like you own most of the Academy Ichika…"

"What are you talking about Rin?"

"You already know that Kuromochi Machinery Development is the top sponsor of the IS Academy, so you, being the little brother of the CEO of the enterprise who sponsored the Academy will get a lot of connections in there, like your personal IS. I mean, you're not even a cadet representative."

"That's not necessarily true. Sure, Chifuyu-nee's enterprise is the top sponsor of the IS Academy, but that doesn't mean that I _own _most of the Academy as if it was my turf."

"Maybe you're right. But still, you, being rich for only a year, and able to pilot an IS despite the circumstances, it feels like I'm felling lucky to be friends with you." Rin said with a closed smile, something that I haven't seen since she left a year ago…

"You're just going to brag about us being your childhood friend and all to your classmates, aren't you Rin?"It was Houki's turn, which is quite surprising for me since she's been quiet for some time now.

"W-what, I would not do such a thing. Well, now that you bring that topic, I guess I might give that a thought then." Rin grinned mischievously as Houki somehow gave Rin something to talk about to her friends and classmates on Monday.

'Damn, me and my big mouth….!' Hmm, Houki seemed to be gloomy now. I guess she regretted having said that just now. Sigh, that's okay Houki…

I'm patting her back gently to reassure her as the monorail is about to reach the station.

"There, there Houki. I'm pretty sure Rin won't do that kind of thing, right Rin?" Giving her a smile as I said to her, Rin replied with a nervous tone for some reason.

"Uh…sure, unless it Cecilia, can I?" Rin asked me as if she's begging me.

"Sigh, alright. But ONLY when she start first."

"Hmph, as if I would do something barbaric like bragging at her of all people first."

The monorail stopped and we left where we seated and went outside the monorail station. There we took a 20 minute walk to reach the Kuromochi building and we've arrived at the main gate of the building.

Being an IS enterprise, the size of the facility can be as big as IS Academy itself, but with less facilities provided. There's the testing facility, consists of an indoor arena and an outdoor arena. The indoor arena is mostly used for analyzing prototypes of new IS and testing of mobility of the IS, whether they are new or not. The outdoor arena is suitable of testing IS through mock battles or IS practice. This way, the senior test pilots won't cause much damage in the indoor arena. Reine-san is one of the members who analyzed and obtain data from the testing from the testing facility, and would send it to the research and development department for revision or improvement of the IS design, if there should be one.

Then, there's the Research and Development building, where that's where new concept IS that were to be tested are built from the blueprints available from the employees who are in charge of that department of Kuromochi Machinery. Shinjirou-san is one of the prominent members of this department and would occasionally revise the designs of the concept with the other members within the department. Shinjirou-san would usually come up with a IS design that is focused on close quarter combat. It was him that was the reason why the unit [Uchigane] exists, it was one of the most used 2nd generation unit worldwide, the other being the Rafale Revive units from France. Lately, he has been coming up a 3rd generation unit and from what I've known, he named his concept IS [Castor]. Since the concept hasn't been fully revealed yet, not many members and staffs know fully about this unit, other than the name.

Next is the main building, the CEO building, where it stands to the center of the entire facility. This is where most events would occur, from dealing with clients who requested to make an IS unit for them, to meetings with the whole staffs and members. And this is where the entire worker's office is, that includes mine, Reine-san, Shinjirou-san and Chifuyu-nee, which is quite obvious. There's a receptionist on the main floor who would ask for what services for the client want to do to who would come here. Most of the clients' business is to make a personal IS based on the blueprints they bring in into Kuromochi Machinery. If should receive the blueprints from clients, the receptionist would send the blueprints to the research and development department.

And finally, there's a dorm building and a sport area for the residence that lived and stayed here upon their employment in Kuromochi Machinery. Half of the employees here came from other parts of Japan and a few of them are even from outside Japan. Of course they would be provided communication should they want to contact with their families or friends from their homeland. I have to say though, this is almost as similar to that of the IS Academy. This area has a security post in the entrance gate to attend and check to the employees should there be any sense of emergency. From where we are now, we are now in the main gate, where a security post is nearby. There are two female security guards and two Uchiganes on standby for the guards to deploy in case of any threats.

The two security guards noticed my presence along with Houki and Reine-san immediately and gave me an approval look to go on. However, when they saw Rin, they gave her a stern look and I explained to them.

"Ah, she's with me. She's a cadet representative of China."

"….I see, go on ahead, but she must be with you at all times."

"Understand."

We went to the main building first to have lunch in the cafeteria, as it is currently lunch time for the workers here and I haven't eaten lunch yet as we left the Academy rather immediately, then again so does everyone else with me.

"Hey Ichika, you don't suppose the security here is as tight as the IS Academy, would it?" Rin started a conversation as we enter the building.

"Of course they do, I mean this is where IS are being built, researched, developed, tested and being sent to certain clients and IS pilots. It should be obvious that security is tight. Oh yes Rin, since you're here as a visitor, there are some areas that is strictly for authorized personnel only. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. I've heard this lot of times back in China."

"You three…" Reine-san looked at the three of us as she speaks.

"Since we've arrived during lunch, we'll have some free time for now. So let's have lunch before we start working." We all nodded in agreement as a reply.

As we were about to go, we noticed an IS Academy student just like us talking to the receptionist. She has a light blue hair with side curls, though looked shorter and less curly than Cecilia's, unusual armored hairpins on her head side by side and judging by looking at her side, she's wearing glasses. Her uniform seems to be part armored as well, which I find it interesting. Come to think about it, Rin's uniform also to be a custom design as well. But never mind about that, the girl seemed to be…how I should describe her, weak. And something tells me about this girl that she's not the most social student in the IS Academy.

"Hey Rin, have you ever seen her before?"

"I don't think so; she's probably from another class." Rin answered, having no idea who the girl as just as I am.

"I see…but the fact that she came here means she has business here."

"Come to think of it, it is quite unusual for a normal IS Academy students would have business in here. Ichika, do you know what this means?" Houki asked me, which caused both Rin and my eyes widen.

""That means…!""

Of course, no ordinary IS Academy students would do business with Kuromochi Machinery Development. Then that means that this girl must have come from a rich, prestigious family. Why would she be here then?

As I was about to tell my answer, Reine-san immediately cut me off.

"She's from a rich, prestigious family."

""That's my line!"" Upon saying that, I looked at Rin and she looked at me back. Apparently, we had said the same thing at the same time.

"You also had the same idea?"

"Apparently, yeah…"

"Also…" Reine-san said as she looks through the files she had been carrying the whole time, and selects a file and opens it.

Houki, Rin and I looked at what she had just open, and we were quite surprised of what we saw. That girl is somehow more impressive than she looked.

"Sarashiki Kanzashi, a first-year, and a cadet representative of Japan. She is from class four, but she's not the class representative there." Reine-san reads out the summary from the file and I got to say I'm quite impressed but not without some doubts about her.

"Um…Reine-san, does this mean that she has a personal IS as well?"

"Actually, she's here to receive her personal IS today. That's why she's here."

"I see…Are there any other personal IS user in her class?"

"Currently no, and she's the only one who has a personal IS starting today."

"That's quite unusual, should she be the class representative of her class?"

"While it does fall into a pattern that Personal IS user would most likely to be the class representative, but it depends entirely on the vote between classmates and the candidates' ability. There's also the case where if there are more than one candidate, there will be a class selection match to determine who will inherit the position. There are other cases like your friend Rin, could take away the position from the current class representative and took it as her own in a duel. From her situation, I can guess she wasn't even a candidate in the first place."

"Why's that?"

"Because she rarely attending any class."

"Wait; shouldn't she be expelled by now?" It was Rin's turn to ask. I agree with her though, normally if someone rarely attends classes, they'll be expelled from school or at least receive punishment, regardless what school you are attending, unless there's a sense of emergency.

"That's what I thought too, but she still study in the IS Academy. She's the younger sister of the student council president and it is most likely that she has a privilege from the student council as to never being expelled or punished." Reine-san replied while adjusting her glasses.

"The student council though…is the privilege that high in the IS Academy?" Houki ponders about the connection.

"It might appear so, but there's a consideration since she came from a prestigious family, and her older sister is the student council president." Reine-san answered as she continued reading the file.

"Ah yes, you can do the fitting process here. But not right now, please wait until 1 pm." I overheard the receptionist talked to the girl named Sarashiki Kanzashi.

"A-ah thanks." Kanzashi replied with thanks and looked at us. It would seem that she overheard us talking about her as she approached us.

"Excuse me; you were talking about me just now right?" She asked us coldly.

"Ah yes…" I replied, not knowing what else to say since we've just met.

"You're that male student from class 1-1 am I right? You might know about me already just now, I am Sarashiki Kanzashi of class 1-4."

"Ah…I'm Orimura Ichika, but you probably know about me anyway. It's nice to meet you."

"Ah yes, you're the younger brother of the president in this enterprise. It's n-nice to meet you too." Kanzashi gave me a short bow in front of me as if she was grateful by just talking to me. Or is it a sign of formality…

"Well, if you don't mind, we'll be just on our way to the cafeteria." I told her regarding our destination. It is when we were about to go, Kanzashi stopped us.

"Wait; is it okay that I join with you? I just got here from the Academy and I haven't had lunch yet. And I have to wait before going through the fitting process here."

"Oh, is that so…Sure you can join us for a while." As I said that, Kanzashi seems a bit happy.

"Thank you."

**Kuromochi Machinery Development Cafeteria, Afternoon**

The cafeteria is more or less the same like the IS Academy, except that the cafeteria is filled with adult workers, employees, and the 'senior' test pilots rather than students and teachers. As we take our lunch set, we found a table for the five of us and having a conversation as we eat.

"So, you're now a personal IS pilot starting today Sarashiki-san?" I asked, sparking the first conversation.

"Yes, and I have to go through the fitting process first here."

"Fitting process?"

"Well, it is obvious that every IS has to get through the fitting process to achieve the first shift. Well, except for the training IS for regular IS Academy students." Rin explained to me.

"Speaking of personal IS, where do you get the funds from?" Houki asked.

"Well, my parents fund the entire project. I just filled out the form and give the blueprints here." Kanzashi answered.

"Hmm…Your IS name is [Shiragiku], correct?" Reine-san asked as she looked through Kanzashi's file again.

"Yes." Kanzashi simply nodded before turning towards me.

"You're a personal IS user too right?"

"Yeah…"

"I see. So which country do you represent?"

"Excuse me?"

"You mean you never assigned to be a cadet representative?!" Kanzashi was full of shock. I turned to Rin, since she probably knows about this.

"Hey Rin, is it true that Personal IS users have to be cadet representatives of some country?"

"Mostly, but it doesn't really necessary to be from the pilots' own country. I've heard that someone can be an IS cadet representative of another country and I've also heard that there is someone in the academy is a representative of another country despite it's not her home country. But there are a few exceptions that Personal IS users don't align with any country what so ever, like you Ichika."

"Hmm…."

"I-I see. Um, what's your name?" Kanzashi avert her attention from me to Rin while asking.

"Huang Lingyin, you can call me Rin if you can't pronounce my name correctly."

"Ah…about what you mentioned just now, you are right that there is someone who is a cadet representative to another country despite it's not her home country in the IS Academy. She's my older sister, Tatenashi. She's the IS cadet representative- no, an IS REPRESENTATIVE of Russia due to her IS skills surpassed the level of a cadet, and she pilots a personal IS called [Mysterious Lady]. As you've found out that, I'm an IS cadet representative of Japan. This is why I have the privilege to have a personal IS, though currently I'm not really so confident about my skills." For some reason, Kanzashi seemed depressed when she speaks.

"Ah, about your skills, what skills do you have to be useful at IS piloting?" Houki questioned her.

"Well, I'm quite skilled with a naginata, and my IS should have a naginata as my main weapon." Kanzashi answered. I have to say though if Kanzashi were to be trained as an IS cadet representative already, she would be as skilled as Rin or Cecilia. A naginata is a pole arm with a long blade attached to it, think of it as a halberd. Still, if she is trained with a naginata, it wouldn't be too much of a problem with her IS.

Time flies as we have our conversation and it seems that it's almost time for me to go to work. We finished our meal and stood from the table to place our plates into its rightful place.

**Kuromochi Machinery Development Main Building**

As we went out of the cafeteria, I asked Kanzashi,

"So…where are you going now?"

"Um…I was supposed to meet up with someone-"

As she was about to continue, her voice has been cut off by the receptionist.

"Ah, there she is. She's the pilot for the [Shiragiku] Araragi-san. You know what to do." Next to her counter is Shinjirou-san, who seems to be waiting for Kanzashi apparently as he approached us.

"Hey, you're the pilot for the [Shiragiku] right? You better follow me to the testing facility for the fitting process." He said to Kanzashi and she is rather terrified of him as she was shaking all over. It can't be helped though.

"O-Okay then…"

Apparently, Shinjirou-san planned to go to the same destination as we are, and we ended up walking together to the testing facility. Kanzashi seems nervous around Shinjirou-san as we keep walking, it can't be helped though since Shinjirou-san can be quite intimidating at first. I've also noticed that Rin is sweating unusually since it's not really hot here due to air-conditioning, maybe Shinjirou-san also have an effect of Rin as well.

"Hey Ichika, who is he? He seems scary for some reason…" Rin whispered to me as she went close to me.

"Oh, that's Araragi Shinjirou-san. He's the member of the Kuromochi Machinery IS R&D (Research and development) department. He may be scary, but he's quite a decent guy."

"Are you two talking about me?" Shinjirou-san looked at us and Rin somehow flinched. The tension here is somehow high…

"It's nothing big of a deal Shinjirou-san." I replied to ease the tension.

"Is that so…"

**Kuromochi Machinery Development Testing Facility**

We've reached to the testing facility, where Reine-san ordered me and Kanzashi to change into our IS suits in the facility locker, where Kanzashi went changing first before me.

After both of us finished changing, we proceed to go to the indoor arena, where an inactive IS greeted us.

"Sarashiki, this is your IS [Shiragiku]. Please proceed." Reine-san stated, and Kanzashi went towards her new IS slowly, with awe in amazement present on her face.

Kanzashi's IS looks like a samurai, but supposedly looked 'higher' rank than of a normal Uchigane. Her IS itself is like an advanced version of the Uchigane, meaning her IS should be stable and balanced thanks to the Uchigane's base design. Her IS color is gray, with light blue as a secondary color. Then again, the gray color reminds me of my IS before I touched her, so I'm guessing that this is the default setting, before the first shift occur.

As Kanzashi touched her IS, her IS adjusts itself to the pilot to fit. It took a few seconds before Kanzashi started operated her new personal IS through her movement.

"[Shiragiku] finally adjusted, now it will take some minutes to achieve first shift and make that IS yours Sarashiki." Reine-san said as she immediately analyzes her IS through holographic screens in front of her.

"Ichi, it's your turn." Reine-san said to me, and I started to deploy my IS.

"Come out, Shirokishi!"

After I deploy my IS, the main door of the facility opened and revealed the CEO entered the facility, also known as Chifuyu-nee. Her face is as always serious and her well-organized suit enforces her position as the top of Kuromochi Machinery Development.

"Chifuyu-san, good afternoon…" Reine was the first to greet her.

"Good afternoon boss." followed by Shinjirou-san.

""Good afternoon Chifyuyu-nee."" Houki and I greeted next.

"C-Chifuyu-san…?" Rin somehow greeted her in surprise.

"….!" Kanzashi was silent as she saw her.

"Good afternoon to you all." Chifuyu-nee greeted back as she eyes on the people currently present in the facility. Chifuyu-nee looked at Rin, causing Rin to have a cold sweat.

"I see you've come back here as an IS cadet representative of China Fan. And don't even bother correcting me regarding how I pronounce your name."

"Y-yes…"

Then, Chifuyu-nee snapped her fingers as if calling someone, and in an instant, a silhouette came down from above next to Chifuyu-nee, performing a flawless landing. And that silhouette is none other than…

"Tada, Tabane-san has arrived! Nene Chi-chan how's my entry? Did I astound you by my landing?" …my older cousin and Houki's older sister, Tabane.

"I'm not going to evaluate on your entry, no matter how much you want it to be exciting. All I care is that you're here when I summoned you."

"Aww…Chi-chan is such a bore…" As Tabane said that, Chifuyu-nee punched her in the head.

"Kuuuu….Chi-chan is so mean. Why are you hitting your servant like that?"

"I don't summon you just to hear your comment."

Somehow, there it goes again. This is what kind of relationship Chifuyu-nee and Tabane has almost all the time. Even Houki find it quite their master-servant/cousin relationship intriguing by the look of her face.

As Tabane finished rubbing her head where Chifuyu-nee had hit her, she made a quick recovery and approached me instantly.

"So Ii-kun, how's the IS Academy? Are you happy with Shirokishi that I've built for you? Tabane-san took quite a lot to rebuilt and redesigned Shirokishi to your specification indeed."

"Well, everything is fine and Shirokishi does meet my specification, thanks."

"Is that so? Tabane-san is so happy that I can make you happy Ii-kun!" Tabane hugged me rather tenderly, although she does this occasionally.

"Tabane, remember what you're here for." Chifuyu-nee said to Tabane.

"Of course I remember Chi-chan. Why else would you summon me here?" Tabane then let go off me and puts several cables into my IS. I believe that this is for analyzing my IS, which I would expect to this more as I spend more time with Shirokishi.

"Hm…Ii-kun has spent time with Shirokishi I see… Ii-kun's operation time has exceeded 6 cumulative hours. IS synchronize rate is above average, but I can tell it will improve as you spend more time with Shirokishi." Tabane said as she types her three holographic keyboards with in display, three holographic screens about my IS.

"Whoa, her speed is amazing." I can hear Rin compliment at Tabane's speedy fingers.

"Well, it is expected…" Houki commented.

A few minutes later, Tabane have finished analyzing my IS as the cables are now removed from my IS.

"Well, analysis is complete. Well, super quick as expected."

"Well then, Proceed with the mock battle. Everyone, proceed to the outdoor arena!" Chifuyu-nee ordered. "And that includes you, Ichika and Sarashiki."

"Y-yes." Both I and Kanzashi replied as we went into the outdoor arena along with everyone.

Everyone aside from Kanzashi and me are in an observation room, where we suppose to fight in the outdoor arena. Unlike the arena grounds in the IS Academy, which is oval, this arena ground is rectangle.

"You two, the reason I want for you two to fight each other is to help Sarashiki achieve her first shift. That's when her IS optimize itself to be synchronized with the pilot, in this case, Sarashiki. And you will help her to do so." Chifuyu-nee addressed through the PA system from the observation room.

"So you want me to fight her basically? Sure, I can do that." I replied as I face Kanzashi and deploy my sole weapon.

Even before the battle started, I looked at Kanzashi and she seems determined but for some reason, she feels very intimidated.

"Let the battle begin!" Chifuyu-nee announced throught the PA and I charge ahead towards Kanzashi. Kanzashi seems to hesitate as she struggle to move with her new IS. I ended up raise my sword up and perform a downward slash. In an instant, Kanzashi's eyes widened and a particle of light in form of a pole blocked my sword. The pole materialized and there, she holds her naginata with her two hands, though my swords weight seems to affecting Kanzashi as she's having a hard time to maintain her guard.

Seeing that she's struggling, I decided to break off the attack and aim at her wrist instead.

"Kote! (Wrist!)" I aimed at her left wrist to disarm her, which was a success. But Kanzashi managed to back off to avoid any more damage from me, which I decided not to let her get away.

"Hey Sarashiki, aren't you going to attack me? I can take a few hits from you." I asked her.

"Y-yes." Kanzashi readied her naginata and proceed to go to the offensive.

"Here goes!" She pointed her naginata towards me and performs an upper slash.

CLANG! The sound of both of our weapons meet can be heard. And Kanzashi seems more confident, but only just. I side step to let her move forward, however I gave her a downward slash and hits Kanzashi on the back.

"Gah!" She was being laid down on the arena grounds. But it's not over yet…

As if anticipating my attack, she lunges forward to avoid what was supposed to be the final blow, turn around and face me, holding the naginata.

"Well, I guess I can let you hit me, just this once." I told her, but she was not happy by what I've just said to her.

"Y-You don't have to take it easy on me. Just give it everything you've got." She said as she lunges forwards and trying to slash me with her naginata. For her, her naginata should have the advantage over my sword, but my sword is considerably very big in IS scale, so we may have equal terms of range.

CLANG-CLANG-CLANG! I parried through Kanzashi's flurry of attacks. And then I've realized something is wrong with her. Her strikes are somehow 'disturbed' or rather affected by something on her mind, and the indications are really clear the more she attacks. Somehow, seeing her attacking me like this, it's rather sad. I decided to stop parrying her attacks and went on the offensive.

"Haah!" I swing my sword downward once again, and Kanzashi blocked it by the pole handle. By the look of her face, she struggles to carry the force from my sword. I pushed down my sword and Kanzashi's guard stance starting to weakened. I took a leap using the opposing force from my sword and strike her in her head.

"…!"

Kanzashi's eyes widened as she does not have any opportunity to dodge this attack. It's nothing personal Kanzashi…

As my sword made contact to her, a bright light engulfs her and I backed down to see what's really happening.

"Chifuyu-nee, is this…?"

[Yes Ichika, this is what the first shift looks like. You are considered to be lucky to see this up close.] Chifuyu-nee spoke through my IS private channel.

The bright light, should be particles, formed a large sphere around Kanzashi's IS for a brief moment. When the light particle sphere dissipates, Kanzashi's IS changed significantly. The gray color of her IS completely replaced by white. Her IS also changed from a rough IS to a more sleek design of the former setting. Her naginata is also changed from a practical looking naginata to a more decorative naginata.

"So...this is what your IS first shift looks like." I have to say, I'm quite in awe of her IS' beauty.

"…." Kanzashi seemed to be in awe as well.

"Hey Sarashiki, do you still want to continue?" I asked her, and she somehow snapped herself back.

"Y-Yes." She charged at me with a higher speed rate now, and I followed suit.

""Haaa!"" We both face each other readied our weapon to collide with each other once again.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

**Meanwhile at the observation room, Normal**

"Sarashiki's IS managed to achieve first shift within 30 minutes of operation time."Reine reported as she looks upon the mock battle between Ichika and Kanzashi.

"….How many minutes does Ichika took to achieve first shift?" Chifuyu asked Reine as she too looks at the screen showing the battle.

"About 1 minute." Reine replied causing some of the people present to be shocked.

"Wait, that's extremely quick, the quickest ever to achieve first shift. How's that possible?" Shinjirou's usual stoic face changed into a more dramatic face.

"Hm…I guess Ichika had spent time with Shirokishi a lot more than I imagined. Tabane, could it be that…?" Chifuyu faced to her servant, who already had a conclusion.

"Apparently Shirokishi still remembered who piloted her first. I guess they are best friends from the very beginning."

"Apparently so…"

Also in the observation room, Rin and Houki are also having a discussion of their own.

"Ichika's getting faster now…" Rin commented.

"Yeah, it's the result of our training…" Houki merely replied.

"Well then, this training better be worth it. It will be a waste if he would lose to her during the duel after all that training for the past week." Rin cockily said.

"Ichika is going to fight a cadet representative from another country; there will be still a chance that he would struggle against her. Rin, how many hours of operation time with your IS before you transferred in the IS Academy."

"Around twenty hours…Now that you think about it, Ichika only have six hours of operation time."

"Even so, Ichika learns fast. So if he managed to get into a disadvantage, he would just use his intuition to study his opponent's patterns and turn the tide."

"Houki, do you know what this means…"

"I believe I do Rin…"

""Ichika will have the shonen hero moment in battle!"" They shouted at the observation room at the same time, causing everyone in the room to turn towards them.

"What are you two shouting about? Keep it down to yourselves." Shinjirou said to the two of them.

""Sorry…""

**Back at the outdoor arena**

The two fighters make their last stand; Ichika readied his sword to prepare his final strike, while Kanzashi prepared her naginata pointed at Ichika.

""Haaaah!"" Both charged at each other, and unleashed one attack and a moment of silent and a few second, the winner has been declared. Kaznashi fell as her IS released steam from her IS joint.

[Incapable to continue battling]

Her IS [Shiragiku] lost all of its shield energy after the mock battle and began to disappear into light particles. Kanzashi pants as she's recovering after the battle and Ichika, after 'keeping' his IS back approached her and helped her getting up.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome; you were good with that naginata. How long have you've been training with a naginata?" Ichika asked, making Kanzashi a little nervous.

"Um…I've been training with the naginata since five years ago." She answered before asking, "You've trained kendo, if I'm correct from what I have observed while battling with you?"

"Ah, yes. I've been training kendo with Houki since I was five and I still practice kendo today."

"A-ah, no wonder you are so skilled. And your IS seems to be the image of a medieval knight, and that sword of yours is somehow intimidating due to its size."

"Hey, its size is not the only thing you're supposed to worry about." Ichika give out a small laugh and Kanzashi followed with a small nervous laugh.

'Orimura-kun, you are formidable already with your skill in kendo.'

"Ah yes, Sarashiki-"

"J-just call me Kanzashi. We are in the same year aren't we?"

"Oh yes we are. Kanzashi, you were hesitant during the battle, is there something wrong?" Ichika asked with worry.

"I-it's nothing, it's just that I'm not that confident when I'm going to face an opponent more skilled than I am, like you. I was actually expected you to win. Besides, that sword of yours scares me…"

"I see…I hope you don't mind me asking, how did you become the cadet representative of Japan anyway?"

"Ah that…It's just…" After a brief silence Kanzashi continued. "No…I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh…"

Kanzashi, who is about to use the locker room to change, Ichika interrupts by calling her.

"Kanzashi, do you mind if we would become friends?"

"Um…I don't mind."

"Oh Ok, cool."

"Both of you, after you finished changing come to the observation room here." Chifuyu announced them through the PA.

After the two of them finished changing, they went immediately went to the observation room.

Upon arrival, Rin and Houki approached Ichika.

"Hey Ichika, that was some moves back there."

"Ichika, I hope you're ready on Monday."

"Ready as I can be." Ichika replied.

Kanzashi on the other hand went and checked the screens that contained information about her IS.

"Sarashiki, since you have achieved first shift, you can now access to new weapons. You have these weapons on your arsenal." Reine showed Kaznashi her IS database and see the display of her available weapon.

[Trance- Naginata]  
>[Shunrai- Particle cannon]<br>[Ignition Boost]  
>[Mountain Storm-Missiles, Systems: Multi Lock-on System, Quantity: 48(Hi-capability)]<p>

Everyone was looking intently at the database, including Ichika, Houki and Rin.

"A naginata for CQC (Close Quarter Combat) and a particle cannon for LRC (Long Range Combat)…she should cover everything on the battlefield." Ichika commented at her arsenals.

"Sarashiki, you now know what you're going to do next." Chifuyu said to Kanzashi, which in respond nervously.

"Y-yes."

"Chifuyu-nee, what's going to happen to Kanzashi?"

"She will undergo intensive training provided by the Japanese Government and Military as soon as she achieved first shift with her IS as recommended as the cadet representative, which is around 20 hours of operation time."

"I see…"

"Well then, I guess I'll be leaving now. Excuse me." Kanzashi bowed politely to everyone present before leaving.

Silence follows for a few second after she left, and Chifuyu approached Ichika to break the silence.

"Ah yes Ichika, you will fight with a certain cadet representative of England on Monday according to the report Murasame sent me. What was the reason for that?"

"Let's just say, she rubbed things the wrong way."

Reine then whispered into Chifuyu's ear, to which Ichika might know what Reine whispered about. Chifuyu somehow understood completely as she began to speak.

"I see…you've stumbled into that kind of person. I'm pretty sure you're having a hard time already in there." Chifuyu let out a sigh, and a few moments of silence, she continued, "Very well, train as much as you can just for today, though you will still consider 'working' as we're going to analyze your progress further with Shirokishi."

"Yes."

"Do you need one of the test pilots to spar with you?"

"Um…not necessarily, I've got Rin with me to spar with."

"Is that so…" Chifuyu looked towards Rin with authority, which caused her to flinch.

"Well then, you've heard him. Train with him as much as you two can for the rest of his working hours for now."

"Y-yes Chifuyu-san! L-let's revises on your shield maneuver training then Ichika."

"Yeah." Rin stride to the arena locker, followed by Ichika and their training begins.

As the two left, Chifuyu looks at Houki, who in turn took a notice from her older cousin's look.

"Houki, how's Ichika in the IS Academy?" Chifuyu had received much information from Reine about Ichika's progress in the IS Academy, but Reine simply would detailed about Ichika's academic and general situation. While Houki would provide more personal information, due to that Houki stayed by him almost all the time in the Academy unlike Reine.

"Well, he's been stressed out lately by his position as the class representative and that girl, Cecilia, is his neighbor. During last week, Cecilia declared a duel in front of us, while looking at us down."

"…Very well then, keep an eye out for him then Houki."

"Yes, Chifuyu-nee."

**Monday, IS Arena, Ichika**

I'm currently at the arena control room, reminding of my current situation. I'm here to have a duel, or rather a match against Cecilia, as my classmates and the whole class 2 students are now watching on the seats outside the arena grounds as spectators of the match. Standing right beside me, Houki and Rin revise on the strategy against Cecilia.

"Okay Ichika, just remember just get close to her and it should be alright. And watch out for her missile pods between her waists."

"Okay, the hidden missile trick, drone attacks, starlight attack. I'm aware of her attack patterns now."

"Just so you know, don't be so overconfident with this fight. You're fighting against a cadet representative; you better give it everything you've got."

"Well I know that Houki."

The gate to the arena ground opened ever so slightly, giving me a chance to say to them, "I'm going now."

"Good luck Ichika."

"Remember, this is for the pride of the whole class one."

"I got it!" I deployed into the arena and Cecilia is already in the sky.

"Oh my, so you didn't run away." Cecilia snorted as she placed her hand on her hip, giving off that princess vibe again. When will she cease to insult me…?

"My my, you actually possessed the legendary IS [White Knight]? It would be a disaster for the legendary IS to be fall as such as my [Blue Tears]."

"What did you say?" Me and my classmate was one thing, but my IS? My anger slowly filled in into me, but I have to regain my composure, especially right now.

"No matter, I'll give you one last chance." Cecilia moved the hand that was on her hip and pointed her index finger at me, and the muzzle of her rifle casually points downwards.

"Chance?"

"It's obvious that I'll be winning no matter what. Thus, if you don't want to end up being seen in a battered and pathetic state, I may as well forgive you if you apologize now." Having said that, she narrowed her eyes at me.

[Warning, enemy IS pilot's left eye is in firing mode. Confirmed to have removed safety lock.] Meaning, she's going to fire.

"As if I'm going to apologize for what you've did to me and my classmates." I can hear my classmates cheering; it's obvious that this match is personal.

"Hmph, you annoy me. It's farewell with this!" As she said that, she immediately fires her rifle. And I responded with my shield. I placed one of my shield BITs in front of me to block her attack.

"What, you've blocked it?! Doesn't matter, how will you block this?!" Her four BITs started to separate from her and fires laser beams at me at all direction, while continued to fire her rifle. This is bad, as I can only blocked half of the attack, which forced me to dodge.

"Ha, your shield can't block all of my attacks now. Now dance, dance to the waltz that Cecilia Alcott and Blue Tears are playing!" She fired at me constantly, though this is what I've expected though. After observing the last match, I've analyzed Cecilia's attack patterns. And from what I'm seeing here, I don't see any much difference with her attack pattern, in fact it is almost similar compared to the last match. As Rin said, the only to achieve victory for now is to get up close to Cecilia and strike.

I took my chance and charge ahead using ignition boost and deploying my sword. I hold my sword to my right and preparing for a strike form the lower right.

"What's this? You're charging towards me, how naïve!" Cecilia then reveals her two missile pods underneath and fires her heat tracking missiles.

"Oh, like I wasn't expecting that." I sarcastically said as I sliced through the missiles and exploded, creating an area of black smoke surrounding me. I charged ahead to what I've think is Cecilia's position and thrust my sword, but my sword only eats air as the black smoke is diminishing.

[Warning-Enemy fire from behind!] Shirokishi sends out a warning, as if by instinct I blocked the incoming shot with my sword.

"Do you actually think you can defeat me that easily?" Seeing her cocky smile, I think Cecilia has improved ever since battle as she was from behind me just now, and her BITs somehow returned to her along the way. She had used the black smoke as a diversion, how cunning.

"How barbaric, no matter how much you think about it, a sword, even if as big as yours, facing me, a long-range type suit…this is worse than a joke!"

She continues her barrages of fire as well as her BITs are separated again to fire lasers at me once again. Better take down those annoying BITs first. I approached the BIT near me and slashed through the first BIT.

"How dare you!" Ignoring her words, I went to the second BIT, but the BIT retreats away from me and still fire the laser beams. But I've also noticed that aside from Cecilia not moving, the other two BITs cease to fire. Meaning, she has to concentrate on moving her BIT here while ignoring the others.

Seeing this is an opportunity, after I chased through the BIT into certain direction to direct me to another BIT, I took the chance and destroy the other BIT instead of the one I'm chasing.

"What?!" Cecilia was in shocked by the look of her face. I bet she wasn't expecting that. The remaining two BITs then returned to her and her shocked look is replaced with one filled with rage.

"No…I refuse to lose to a man!" She then has a new attack, firing her rifle, her two BITs never being separated, and her missile pods at the same time. I dodged the lasers as much as I can, thanks to the evasion training from Rin, I actually dodge almost all of the laser beams. As for the heat-seeking missile, I slashed with my sword and blocked at all of them that come close to me in all directions. It was then Cecilia cursed.

"Damn-!" It must be her missile pods; they've run out of ammo. Seeing this as another opportunity for me and the fact that Cecilia is running out of attacks, I charged forward towards Cecilia one more time. She then proceeds to stay away from me while firing. This is getting annoying; I need to stop her movement to get a chance to attack and I might have an idea.

"Let's go!" I commanded my Shield Bits to go separately, just like Cecilia. I had to admit though; I actually learned something from her.

**IS Arena Control Room/Observation Room, Normal**

Houki and Rin stood and watched the battle from the video feed at the room. Both of them are rather astonished by Cecilia's new attacks and Ichika, who turn the tides to his favor as the battle progress.

"Ichika somehow turn the tide of the battle to his favor…" Houki commented as she watched intently at the match.

"I had to admit, I'm quite surprised as well. He actually used what he had learned from observing and used it against her."

The two continues to watch through the match and both of them starting to notice something strange, but it's not about Ichika, rather it's his opponent.

"Houki, have you noticed it by now…?"

"You mean about Cecilia?"

"Yeah, something about her new attack makes me think that she's becoming desperate. Like Ichika's fight with Sarashiki."

"Maybe so, do you think she herself think that she's losing maybe?"

"I think so, there's that struggling aura replacing that cocky arrogant Ojou-sama aura of hers."

Meanwhile at the observation room, it has been over 20 minutes since the match began. Maya and Reine are observing the match intently just like Houki and Rin.

"Orimura-kun has shown great progress…"

"As expected of someone who is skilled by the way of the sword…" Reine merely reply to the green-haired teacher.

"Even so Murasame-sensei, standing this long against a cadet representative is rather impressive. Don't you think so?" Maya turned around at the sleepy-looking teacher as she expecting a reply from her.

"As expected of the CEO's little brother…"

"…Alcott-san seems to struggle now. I wonder if it's Orimura-kun's skill of kendo that actually enabled him to dodge almost all of her attacks."

"Probably so…Ah yes, I'm going to copy this match footage for Chifuyu-san to see as soon as it's finished. Do you mind?" Reine asked as she took out a hard disk.

"I think the Academy doesn't mind one bit." Maya said as she seeing Reine plugging the hard disk into the main computer of the observatory room.

**Back to Ichika**

I've used my shield BITs to distract or rather direct her closer to me by blocking her path and hopefully stop her. Cecilia still fire at me with her rifle but for some reason, her accuracy started to drop slowly. From my observation, she seemed fatigued as she backs away from me. Looks like her concentration is started to diminished.

"-27 minutes. Even that match with the Chinese girl didn't end this long. I'll give you credit for that." For some reason, her tone lost its cockiness and was replaced with desperation.

"But let's bring this to an end!" And she ended up firing at me again, but this is where I put her into a halt. Both of my shield BITs are pressing into Cecilia's side, making her unable to move sideways.

"What?!" Seeing that this is my chance to strike, I swing my sword downwards at Cecilia. I ended up hitting her head, destroying her headgear.

"I'm not going to lose…!" Cecilia proclaimed to herself as she managed to escape through my shields press.

Sending back my Shield BIT back floating into my shoulders, I charge followed Cecilia as she keeps firing me with her two remaining BITs and her rifle.

From the beginning, she was rather cocky at the start of the battle but at this point, her face has becoming angrier.

"Hold still, will you!"

"Like I'm going to let you win!"

Somehow being fed up with her current attack, she released her two BITs and started firing laser beams again. What a pain, and my shield energy is reduced to less than half already, and my armors and shields have shown dents. Although for Cecilia, her headgear was obliterated almost completely with just one strike.

"Here goes!" I slashed through both BITs easily because for some reason, they were actually closing in towards me, giving me a chance to slash them both simultaneously.

"I've had enough of this!"

"Look who's talking now!"

She started to fire using her rifle only now and she seems to fire blindly this time. I guess she's now enraged, which can be at my advantage. Seeing that she doesn't bother dodging me this time, she's a sitting duck. Aiming at her wrists, I'm trying to disarm her from her rifle, rendering her defenseless. Using my sword to aim at her left arm, my sword made a gash of her left arm part, making her cry out in pain.

"Aahhh!"

I now aimed at her other arm and thrust through, but in desperation, she had used her only weapon left to use as a shield. My sword impaled the rifle instead of my intended target and I swing the sword, taking the rifle away from her. Her rifle immediately disappeared in light particles upon separation, she is now defenseless.

"No…no…I WON'T ADMIT MY DEFEAT, ESPECIALLY TO A MAN!" Cecilia's face is clearly filled with rage, pride and desperation as she raised her right arm and light particles appeared on her right hand.

"Damn it, [Interceptor]!" Upon saying that, a bladed weapon appeared at her right hand. I was actually surprised that she actually has another weapon; probably this is her last weapon after all.

She swings her blade downward, which was easy to block with my sword. And the moment I blocked her attacked, I caught a glimpse of her face. She had tears from her eyes, and her emotion signifies rage. She was actually crying, and it pains me to see this. I myself want to beat her up for showing this emotion for some reason. I've decided just to end this match now!

I deflect her blade, gaining small distance between us. I must finish this.

"KOTE! (Wrist)" I yelled whist I swing my sword to her right hand, causing her blade to fall and disappear into light particles.

"DOU! (Body)" Usually I would actually slash through her waist, but instead I thrust my sword into her torso and something cracked within her IS. It's not her physical armor since she doesn't have that much to begin with; it was an energy shield that was fissured by my thrust.

"MEEEEEEEENNNN! (Head)" I finished her off with an overhead slash, sending her to the ground. A crater was formed as she lands, and her IS disappears.

"CECILIA ALCOTT, "STRIPPED" OF HER WILL TO FIGHT! WINNER, ORIMURA ICHIKA!" An announcement rang out, declaring that I've won. Through my enhanced vision thanks to Shirokishi, I saw my classmates from the arena stone seats cheered for me as I won. I smiled to think that I've won and our class has regained its pride. Speaking of pride, I looked at Cecilia, who was sitting at the same position as where she crashed, seems to be motionless. I approached her and when I got closer, in the shallow crater, I saw more tears dripping into the ground; she was obviously looking down crying. I was going to comfort her, but I immediately stopped on my tracks…thinking back, it was me the reason why she's crying, at least that's what I'm thought.

I went back to the control room, where I confronted with Houki and Rin. They looked happy from what I'm seeing, but for me I'm not fully happy at all.

"Congratulations Ichika, you've actually stood against a cadet representative and won." Houki congratulated me.

"Ah, thanks Houki."

"Really, that last move was really something. With just a sword and two shields, yet you were amazing. That was some shounen hero moment." Rin complimented me while giving me the thumbs up.

"Thanks Rin."

Then a horde of girls went into the control room. All of my classmates surrounded me as they cheered on to me.

"CONGRATULATIONS ORIMURA-KUN!"

"YOU'VE DEFEATED CECILIA; WE'VE GOT OUR PRIDES BACK!"

"ORIMU HAS BEATEN CECI!"

"LET'S HAVE A TOAST TO OUR CLASS REP TONIGHT!"

"YEAH!"

My classmates are rather energetic now. And they're going to have some drinks about me tonight, of course, no alcohol included.

"Okay, let's have a drink then. You can join us if you want Rin."

"Oh would I?" Rin followed me, Houki and the rest of my classmates to the cafeteria to celebrate, though I'm not really in the mood much after what I've been seeing.

**Meanwhile at the Observation Room, Normal**

Reine and Maya witnessed it. Ichika won using his kendo skills against a Cadet Representative of England.

"The battle has been successfully recorded and copied." Reine announced as she disconnects her hard disk from the computer.

"Are you going now?" Maya asked the tired teacher before she's about to leave the room.

"…I'm going to the faculty office to organize some things first, and then I'll go send the footage to Chifuyu-san at Kuromochi."

"Ah, be careful Murasame-sensei."

"…I will." As Reine left the room, Maya was left contemplating alone.

'Hm…maybe I should accompany Murasame-sensei today.'

After that thought, Maya left the room and in hopes of finding her assistant homeroom teacher.

"Murasame-sensei, on second thought, I'll accompany you today." She finds her as she was on her way to the faculty office. Maya pants as she was actually running at the halls to find Reine.

"You don't need to run Yamada-sensei."

"S-sorry…"

"Very well, I have to take some of my other things with me first before leaving."

"A-ah…let me help you with that." Maya approached the tired-looking teacher and started carrying some of the documents and files the Reine was supposed to carry from her desk and looks at Reine.

"Ah Murasame-sensei, are you okay?"

"Why are you asking that question?"

"Um…it's just that in the past two weeks I can't help but thinking that you need some rest."

"I appreciate your concern Yamada-sensei, but I've this before. You don't have to worry about me."

"Now I'm even more worried. Has Chifuyu-san ever overworked you?"

"No, not really."

"Er…" Maya, not understanding much of Reine's situation, sigh of defeat as she's now following Reine to the Kuromochi facility to see Chifuyu.

**Cecilia's Room**

Cecilia was not found in her room. Her uniform is on the bed, lying there untidily and there's the sound of the shower running. From the shower door, there's trace of steam from underneath. Cecilia was having a shower.

Cecilia's body, upon inspection, is something that any girl would be proud of. However, for tonight, she has something else in mind.

"Today's match…"

She was become bewildered that she has lost two matches in a row. One was against a Chinese newcomer and classmate who declared a fight upon arrival, the second one was the lone male IS pilot from the class next door. Cecilia actually was surprised herself that, despite not being a cadet representative of any country, Ichika had defeated her in a match. No matter how much she thinks about it, a lost is a lost.

"I've…lost…"

Thinking back, Cecilia did not really understand why she lost, especially against Ichika. Nor the reason why she was behaving rather unusual during the match as Cecilia had actually watched the match replay in the control room. She was taken aback when she saw her desperation on screen that she actually denied what she just saw until a few hours later, where she accepted that. Her eyes have become red due to excessive crying she had after the match, even that she doesn't understand why she cried in the first place. She would just assume that she lost control of her emotions in the midst of the match.

Cecilia had always believed that she would win, and would constantly strive for it. However, in the last two matches, she lost twice in a row, leading her to become doubtful of her chance to win.

"Orimura Ichika…"

She mentioned his name, and she felt something of a bittersweet feeling in her heart. This feeling reminded her of her own father, who is almost exact opposite of Ichika. While Ichika is the superior of his class, her father is the inferior member of the Alcott family. Her father slowly becomes more inferior, while Ichika become more superior, as proven by his classmates' support towards him. That part of Ichika reminded of her mother, who has managed several companies and become an accomplished person, even before the IS were introduced to the world. In fact, Cecilia's mother was the richest woman according to statistics until her name is erased completely and was replaced by the CEO of Kuromochi Machinery Development, Ichika's older sister, Orimura Chifuyu.

The reason for this is because the richest people statistic does not include the dead. Not only her mother, but her father had died in accident three years ago in a cross-border railway accident. This caused raised a question for her, why did her parents, who always worked separately, together on that day?

"Mother, is there something wrong with me?"

Cecilia asked herself, directing to her deceased mother. Her mother had always been strict to her, but she had loved her all the way, but the dead won't respond and reprimand their child. This leaves Cecilia all alone and become saddened. Aside from her sadness, there is also guilt, something that has been with her ever since her lost against Ichika. All she had ever done since the first week to him is to insult him and his classmates and getting him angry every time she emphasized her presence in front of him. And that person she mocked so much defeated her, leaving her with a burden of guilt.

"I want to know more…" She puts her hand into her chest, carrying the bittersweet feeling.

"I want to know more about Ichika-san."

Only the sound of flowing water echoed throughout the bathroom.

**IS Cafeteria, Ichika**

I'm here in the cafeteria, where me, Houki, Rin and my classmates holding a cup on our hands, in celebrating my victory against Cecilia.

"Cheers for Orimura-kun!"

"Cheers!" We all put our cups together, making that sound where the cups collide together. I had to admit though; this is rather a déjà vu to me.

"Well, you certainly give off the excitement of your class Ichika."

"What are going on with that Rin?"

"Oh, it's nothing much. If only I was in your class…"

"Hi there Orimura-kun, Mayuzumi Kunko's here to interview the victor of today's match. Tell me Orimura-kun, do you have any thoughts on today's match?"

There's the same girls from my last interview, she had certainly taking interest of making a scoop relating to me. Like before, she puts a recorder in front of me to record my answer.

"Well, it's rather a battle of pride and I would certainly want to win, for the sake of my whole classmates' pride."

"Oh how interesting. You want to win the match because of your classmates, how selfless of you. Tell me, how does it feel to win the match?"

"I am of course happy, happy that I didn't let my classmates down." As I finished, my whole classmates cheered on my answer.

"YEAH, GO ORIMURA-KUN!"

"WE'LL CONTINUE TO SUPPORT YOU ORIMURA-KUN!"

"Well then, it's obvious that your classmates are given total support towards you. I would certainly look forward to get another exciting story from you Orimura-kun." And just like that, Mayuzumi-san left but she came back immediately.

"Ah almost forgot." She holds her camera and smiled towards me.

"Let's have a group shot to add for the article. Everyone, gather round." As like last time, we ended up grouping on the table with Rin this time as an addition. As the group is completely in place, I saw Cecilia looking at us, however, unlike last time, there was no hint of arrogance in her and she doesn't show that haughty smile she usually shows.

"Oh, you want to join in too?" Mayuzumi-san asked, surprising Cecilia.

"M-me?"

"Well, if you want to."

After Mayuzumi-san said that, I can sense that my classmates are somehow against the idea that Cecilia should be included in the group photo.

"But first, let me say something to you, class one…" Cecilia took a deep breath before saying again, something that is completely different from what she usually do to my class.

"Let me say that I apologized for looking down on you. I've reflected on my actions for being unable to control myself. Especially to you Orimura Ichika-san, I am now acknowledged you as the class representative of class one." Strange, this is probably the first time she called me by my name.

"Did you hear that?"

"Cecilia's starting to respect us."

"Well, more reason to thank Orimura-kun then."

By the tone of hers and the reaction from my classmates, I actually believed that she's being sincere here.

"Very well, I'll accept your apology." I said to her and she's feeling very happy right now.

"W-well, may I be included in your group photo?"

"Oh sure, go ahead."

As Cecilia joined in, she moved next to Rin, who is to my left while Houki is to my right.

"Everyone, smile!"

PACHA- the shutter made a sound as the photo was taken. And now I'm feeling really happy now, because that heavy feeling when I've defeated Cecilia just now is gone. Somehow, I've felt relieved that Cecilia is better now.

**Kuromochi Machinery Development, CEO Room, Normal**

Inside the room, four women observed the footage from the match between Ichika and Cecilia. The windows in the room showed that it was night time. Those four women mentioned are Reine, Chifuyu, Maya and Tabane.

"Ii-kun is amazing as I imagined." Tabane commented regarding the match.

"Well, what do you expect Tabane? He is my little brother, though he is considerably weak. That girl paid the price for being over-confident of her ability." Chifuyu smirked as she said that.

"That's true."

"Chifuyu-san, doesn't the way he fought remind you of a certain 3rd year IS student from last year?" Reine asked as the footage ended.

"That swordswoman… Maya, do you any information to what happened to that girl, has she returned to her country?"

"Actually, I've never heard her leaving Japan back to Germany after graduation."

"Does that mean she's still here in Japan?" Reine asked.

"Most likely…Tabane, I want you to pinpoint her location through her IS."

"Okay then Chi-chan." Tabane then started typing on her three holographic keyboards, searching for something on the three holographic screens.

"Murasame, do you have her file?"

"Maya carried the file." Reine pointed at Maya, which in turn showed it to them the file.

"Ah good…" Maya puts the file into the desk and Chifuyu showed a satisfied look.

"Ah, I've found her. She lives at an apartment building few blocks away from here." Tabane said happily, and Chifuyu smiled at her cousin's success of finding her 'target'.

"Good…"

"Um, Chifuyu-san, is there a reason that you would involve her somehow?" Maya asked curiously to the CEO.

"Well, I thought that she would be suitable to be his sword instructor. In other words, I'm going to hire her to train him."

"S-so that's your reason…"

"Well that's settles it. Let's get drunk." Chifuyu declared, which sends Maya surprised.

"Eh?!"

The file that was on her desk is an IS Academy student file. However the said student already graduated since last year, but hasn't returned to her home country. In front of the said file, that Maya had put into the desk contained the former student's name.

Sieglinde Schtauffen.

**Stats: Infinite Stratos**

Name: Shiragiku (White Chrysanthemum)

Pilot: Sarashiki Kanzashi

Generation: 3rd

Battle type: Close quarter combat and Long-Range Type.

Armaments: Trance (A naginata), Shunrai (A long-range particle cannon for long-range fighting), Mountain Storm (Missile pods with Multi Lock-on system. Launches up to 48 missiles.)

Details: Kanzashi's Personal IS that was constructed in Kuromochi Machinery Development from the blueprints Kanzashi sent. It is a perfected and improved version of Uchigane Nishiki (Kanzashi's canon IS), which makes it easier for Kanzashi to pilot without any malfunctions.

**Ichika's relationship detail updated:**

Sarashiki Kanzashi: An acquaintance met during her fitting process in Kuromochi Machinery. Since Ichika had just met her recently, she is just his acquaintances for now.

Cecilia Alcott: Ichika formerly strongly disliked her due to her arrogant nature and the way she looked down on Ichika and his classmates. Now, the relationship started to take a positive turn after the match between them.

**Houki's relationship details:**

Orimura Ichika: Houki's cousin and master. They have been together since they were little and is still together ever since. As according to her family tradition, she serves Ichika while studying at the IS Academy with him. Loyal, and would always look out for him.

Orimura Chifuyu: Houki's older cousin. She had been Spartan-trained by her along with Ichika when she decided to stay with them. Though strict, she can be gentle and kind, much to her surprise at the beginning. Houki seems to be closer than her own older sister, Tabane, even to an extent of calling her "Chifuyu-nee".

Shinonono Tabane: Houki's older sister and considered as polar opposites of each other. She shares little similarities with Houki and would often they have different opinions regarding almost everything. Despite this, they respected each other's opinion and shared a strong bond as sisters.

Huang Lingyin: Houki and Rin are friends since elementary school, like Ichika. As part of the Fearsome Four back at elementary and middle school, Rin and Houki tend to hang out with Ichika and Dan.

Gotanda Dan: Dan is considered as a good friend to her since elementary school before Rin. Apart from being good friends, his residence is only few blocks away, which makes him and his family a neighbor.

Gotanda Ran: As Dan's little sister, she would often meet each other along with Ichika in the Gotanda residence. Considered good friends to her like Ichika, but Houki can be wary regarding Ran's relationship with her cousin Ichika.

Yamada Maya: Houki's homeroom teacher. Houki sees her as a teacher despite her looks and her occasional clumsiness. As a homeroom teacher, Maya cares for her student including Houki.

Murasame Reine: Houki's assistant homeroom teacher. Unlike Ichika, Reine can pronounce Houki's name and like Ichika, Reine would call her casually, even in the IS Academy.

Aragaki Shinjirou: Seems to get along with Houki, though rarely called her by her name, like Ichika. Though hardly be seen, Houki, Ichika and Shinjirou respected each other.

Cecilia Alcott: Formerly hates her as much as Ichika does. Now, the hatred started to wane after her cousin's match against Cecilia.

Classmates of Class one: They treat Houki as fellow classmates, though they are rather jealous of her of being Ichika's cousin.

**Well, I hope this chapter went well. This is by far the longest chapter I typed so far. I hope I'm not being too descriptive regarding this chapter. Next chapter will introduce a new character and includes extra's regarding Rin's friendship route. Yes, Rin will not be a love interest for Ichika, rather she's Ichika's bro.**

**Updates are still varied…but when I'm finished a chapter, I would make sure to update as soon as possible.**

**In terms of pairing, if Houki would be paired with Ichika, they would just end up as close as cousin/ servant. So you could say, they're in this together. But let's not forget, there will be more girls coming as the story progress.**

**Until then, fare thee well.**


	5. Looking for an one knight stand

Disclaimers: Infinite Stratos don't belong to me.

_Ichika's Journal_

**3****rd**** week of April**

_I've spent long time training with Houki and Rin in one week due to that I have a match against Cecilia Alcott, a cadet representative from Britain who happens to be in my class. Needless to say, I was mad for the way she treated me and my class and I was determined to win the duel._

_While in my training week, I've met with Sarashiki Kanzashi Saturday when I was going to work. Apparently, she was to receive her personal IS so I ended up helping her to achieve her fitting process. Chifuyu-nee said that she will go under intensive training by the government after the fitting process. I guess that's what being a cadet representative all is about…_

_Sarashiki though…I might want to ask Reine-san to enlighten me about her family soon. I've recalled that Kanzashi mention about her older sister before…_

_During my fight with Cecilia, she seemed to get the upper hand, but I managed to utilize my knowledge and use it against her. But as the fight progress, the fight started to become a struggle as Cecilia somehow become more desperate as the fight goes on. It was then I saw her face, filled with tears, it's just not right…but I ended up pressing forward and win the match. My classmates were cheering for me for my victory and we ended up having a toast._

_After I fought Cecilia in a duel, she started to become friendlier towards me and my whole classmates. I guess the match somehow given her a new impression regarding my class. In a way, I do felt relieved to see that she's getting better now._

**Journal End**

**Kuromochi Machinery Development, CEO Room**

Orimura Chifuyu, president of the Kuromochi Machinery Development, looks into the former IS Academy student's file intently.

'…Her aptitude with an IS seems to be above average, but she's a skilled fighter nonetheless.'

After witnessing the match footage from Ichika's match a few more times, she was becoming more convinced to hire the former student. The name of the former student is Sieglinde Schtauffen. She came into the IS Academy three years ago, not as a cadet representative by the government, but rather an experiment by a certain IS researcher in her hometown to see if her sword mastery can turn her into a powerful IS contender.

Though her IS capability seemed to be above average, her skill with a sword said to be outstanding according to the talk about the Academy for the past three years. Of course, she's not in par with Brunhilde, who is reading her student file right now.

"Oh Chi-chan, you're still reading that file?" Out of nowhere, Tabane appears in front of Chifuyu, who doesn't care much of her entry.

"…What is it Tabane?"

"Are you going to hire her to train Ii-kun?"

"Well, I was going to…"

Chifuyu looks at the file one more time before putting it at her desk and picked up her phone. She dials a number that would be Sieglinde's and waited.

….

…

…..

[…Hello, who is this?]

"Ah, Sieglinde Schtauffen?"

[Ah yes, who are you?]

"I'm Orimura Chifuyu, President of the Kuromochi Machinery."

[Y-You're Brunhilde?!]

"Uh yes…Listen, I'm offering you an employment here at Kuromochi."

[R-really?]

"Yes, I'm thinking of hiring you to do something for me."

[I-I'm honored to serve someone as you. And I need money to survive…]

"I see…come to the Kuromochi Building tomorrow for an interview."

[Y-yes ma'am.]

The call ended, leaving a beep on the other end.

"So Chi-chan, who's going to interview her tomorrow, is it Rei-chan or Shin-kun?" Tabane asked.

"Since this matter to Ichika, I'll be interviewing her personally."

"Ohh, Chi-chan's going to interview her tomorrow. Well, I have some things to do. Call me when you need me." Tabane then leaped to the door and exited from the CEO room.

Chifuyu sighed, seemingly not understanding her servant's methods.

"Why'd you have to be so eccentric Tabane…?"

**The Next Day**

At the entrance to the Kuromochi Machinery Development, a young woman stands in front of the gate. She has a dark forest green messy shoulder length hair, emerald eyes and a striking yet gentle face. She wore a green hoodie with white sleeves and linings, a green bracelet with black linings, leather pants and leather shoes that looks worn out. The young woman is rather tall due to her ethnicity, taller than the average woman in Japan and her skin is paler compared to the average woman in here too.

That young woman is Sieglinde Stchauffen, the one who will be interviewed by Chifuyu today.

"Halt you there." One of the guards nearby took her attention.

"What is your business here?"

"I'm here for the job interview." Sieglinde replied.

"Oh, you're Sieglinde correct; please proceed to the main building down in the center." The guard gives the okay and let Sieglinde went into the main building.

Upon entering the main building, Sieglinde spotted the receptionist and approached her. The receptionist in return greeted her.

"Hello, you must be Sieglinde-san."

"Yes, I am."

"Well then, you'll be interviewed on the CEO Room at the top floor. I'll inform the CEO that you're here, please make your way to the CEO Room now."

"I'll be off then." Sieglinde then proceed to the elevator and pressed the top floor and waited.

After reaching the top floor, Sieglinde went forward, leading to a large door that says 'CEO Room'.

Felling rather nervous, she knocked on the door and waited for a respond.

"Come in." A quiet yet powerful voice came from the other side of the door and Sieglinde opened it, revealing a large office. In that large office, Chifuyu, the president of Kuromochi Machinery herself sat on her desk awaiting her.

"Ah Sieglinde-san, please sit down." Chifuyu offers her a seat that was across hers, and Sieglinde sat on it almost immediately.

"Now…" Chifuyu paused for a moment and looked at her interviewee before continuing.

"I assume you want to know why I called you here for a job interview."

"Uh…yes ma'am. Why'd you call me here for a job interview?"

"Let me answer that with another question, why didn't you leave back to Germany after your graduation?"

"Ah, about that…I wasn't really ready to leave back home. Besides, there are some things that prevent me to return home."

"Like what?"

"I was studying at the IS Academy as a transfer student, but never as a cadet representative, rather as an experiment by one of the researchers there. In other words, the government never bothered to pick me back to my homeland because I'm not that important. They say I should spend some time here in Japan before they've decided to pick me back home because the researcher in charge is rather busy."

"I see…According to your IS student file, you have a small family consisting of you, your father, and your twin brother."

"Yes I…My father told me that my mother died when both me and my twin brother were born."

"So your father raised both of you correct?"

"Yes. Now about that job you mentioned…"

"Ah, take a look at this." Chifuyu turned on a holographic screen and showed Sieglinde Ichika's match with Cecilia. Sieglinde watched the footage intently to the end and asked her afterwards.

"That's the lone male IS pilot right? Am I supposed to be related to him somehow?"

"Yes, you are on the right track. The reason why I'm interviewing you for a job you don't even know about is that you can help him get stronger."

"H-how exactly am I going to help him ma'am?"

"By watching that footage once, you'll see that you're going to help him on wielding that sword of his properly. In other words, you'll be his personal coach."

"I would be his sword instructor, and I would be teaching him everything I've learn regarding my swordplay. Is that what you're saying correct?"

"Correct, I find that his skill would improve greatly with your guidance. Of course, you'll get paid depending on your performance as well. You do need the money correct?"

"Well, yes. I've been running out of money for the last three months and finding part-time employment is rather hard for me. I'll accept your offer."

"Well then, but the interview is not over yet. I have one thing to ask you, do you want to live here in the dorm building or stay at your apartment just in case you want another job here in Kuromochi?"

"Well, I would be fine either way, but I'll decide to stay here in the dorm building."

"Is that so? Well then, you're hired as Ichika's personal coach. You'll be packing your possessions here and you'll be starting your job as soon as he is informed about you."

"Thank you ma'am, I'll do my best."

The interview ended, leaving to the young woman surprised to find employment in one of the most successful IS enterprise in the world.

Sieglinde left the room, knowing what to do next. Move out of her current apartment and move in into the Kuromochi Dorm to start her new employment as Ichika's personal coach.

"….Tabane, I thought you're not interested in these kinds of things." Chifuyu said, seemingly to no one.

"…Maybe true Chi-chan." Out of nowhere, Tabane leaped down to Chifuyu's side.

"Do you think she'll be good as Ii-kun's coach?"

"Who else would have skill regarding great swords but her?" Chifuyu rhetorically asked.

"I bet close to none."

"That's what I thought."

**Meanwhile at the IS Academy, Ichika**

Wednesday, probably the last in this month as May is approaching. Yamada-sensei said that we'll be having practical lessons starting in the end of May, which is after the Class Representative match. Right now, it is lunch time, where Houki, Rin and I went to grab our lunch and discuss about our times together during elementary, middle school and other stories that might find interesting after finding a table for us.

"So, you have a supervisor too Rin?"

"Yeah, and luckily she's not here with me." Rin shivered after said that. "She can be very scary most of the time."

"Is that so…?"

"So…what's up with your supervisor then Ichika? You said she's one of the researcher and engineer at Kuromochi Machinery Development."

"Yeah, she wants to research me as to why I, a male, am able to pilot an IS."

"I don't know about you, but she's not the only one who's curious about you. You should be considered lucky to be researched by someone you know."

"I know that."

"So Rin…" It was Houki who asked her.

"How does it feel being the Cadet Representative of China?"

"Well, it does give me support so that I can stand up to myself and I've received lots of privileges. But of course, there's always that big responsibility being a cadet representative of your own country and the constant nagging from the superiors back at China, especially my supervisor."

"Is there anyone else?" Houki asked again.

"Huh? Oh you mean other candidates, there should be at least two others, and all of them are upperclassmen. I didn't bother to know their name though."

As we are in the middle of the conversation, a voice interrupts us.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" The voice sounds familiar, a noble voice. We turned to that voice's direction and there's Cecilia, standing in front of us while carrying her tray.

"What do you want Cecilia?" Rin asked in a suspicious tone.

"How rude, to ask me like that just because I want to sit with you three." Cecilia replied in annoyance.

"Well, you were rude to them, especially him back then." Rin added.

"Exactly, but now I've considered him as my equal." Seeing that Cecilia saying that with a milder arrogant tone than usual, I think she really meant what she said.

"Mou…Hey Ichika, what do you think?" Rin looks at me, expecting for a reply. I looked at Cecilia, who's anticipating my answer as well.

"Sure, you can sit."

"Huh?" Rin was shocked, her gaping mouth really give it all away.

"Really, thank you Ichika-san." Cecilia then sat next to Rin.

"Hey, are you sure you two are okay with this?" Rin asked, directly to both Houki and me.

""Of course."" We replied, taken Rin aback.

"D-don't say that in unison!"

"These two are rather close aren't they?" Cecilia asked, I think it's directing to Rin rather than both of us.

"Yeah, they have been close as long as I remembered. They've been together ever since elementary school, maybe even longer." Rin answered.

"Really, I say I'm impressed. They're cousins if I recalled correctly."

"Yeah, they're cousins. Maybe close to brother and sister."

"What are you implying Rin?" I asked.

"You know that in Sword Art Online, Suguha is Kirito's cousin but treated as a sister to him."

"So? Are you saying that I'm treating Houki like a sister? That doesn't make much of a difference."

"Besides, it's not wrong on how we treated each other. We live in the same household." Houki added.

"Sigh; never mind what I've just said. By the way, are you going to make it this Saturday Ichika?" Rin asked me. I recalled there was supposed to be an assembly this Saturday for the class representatives of all first-years. Yamada-sensei informed me about this to the whole class, and so does the other teachers at their own classes.

"I don't know; I haven't contacted Chifuyu-nee about that."

I grabbed my phone, find Chifuyu-nee's number and make a call. I waited for a few seconds for her response.

[What is it, Ichika?]

"Um, Chifuyu-nee, can I skip work this Saturday? I had to attend an assembly on that day."

[Is this assembly important?]

"Well, Yamada-sensei said it's compulsory, and the assembly started from 1 to 2pm."

[….Well, no you will not skip work this Saturday. Rather, you will arrive to work late, this time from 2.30pm, you'll end your work like usual.]

"Oh, OK. Thanks Chifuyu-nee."

[And you don't have to wait for Murasame this time, you can go on your own, or with Houki if she want to. Oh, and one more thing, there will be a personal coach I hired for you. She'll start training you within two days.]

"A personal coach…is training me?"

[Yes, I'm sure she'll be a good coach for you. She'll be training you on weekdays in the Academy. If you want to know more, come see me directly.]

Beep-Beep-Beep. The called ended, leaving me to evaluate the current situation for a few seconds.

"Well?" Houki asked me.

"Well, I'm still going to work…fashionably late starting at 2.30pm." I answered, making Rin snickered.

"You're getting busy eh Ichika? Don't work too hard then, Kuromochi employee."

"Hahaha…How reassuring of you; I don't know if you really mean that." I sarcastically replied to Rin.

"Um Ichika-san, do you have some work to do on Saturday?" Cecilia then asked me.

"Oh, it's just my work I have to do on Saturdays. I'm the 'junior' test pilot of Kuromochi Machinery Development."

"Ah, I see. Ichika-san, by our battle, you possess a personal IS. What country do you represent? Of course, I have mentioned to you that I'm the cadet representative of Britain."

"Actually, I'm not a cadet representative of any country."

"Really, I'm rather surprised. You're one of the few exceptions here."

"By the way, is there anyone else who is a cadet like you?" I asked Cecilia.

"Other cadet representatives like me? Well, there's Sara Welkin of the second year." She replied.

"Mind if I change the subject? What's this personal coach you just mentioned?" This time, Rin asked me.

"Oh that, Chifuyu-nee apparently hired a personal coach to help me with my training regarding IS piloting within two days."

"Really…someone's going to train you with IS?"

"Apparently so…"

"Speaking of personal coach, I would more than will to train you if you were to ask me to be your 'special' coach."

"Eh, why does that tone sounds like an excuse to spend some time with Ichika?" Rin asked Cecilia, with a big grin on her face.

"W-what are you talking about? I would be a perfect candidate for being Ichika-san's special coach. After all, I'm piloting a personal IS." Cecilia said, emphasizing the word 'special' in it.

"Really…? I also consider myself as a special coach because I also pilot a personal IS." Rin replied much to Cecilia's annoyance, causing them to bickering towards each other. Looks like these two may just get along quite nicely…

"A personal coach hired by Chifuyu-nee…What kind of coach she would be?" Houki asked me.

"I don't know…I won't know till I found out myself this Friday." Seeing that I would have to wait until this personal coach of mine, I'll just let my imagination to find that out.

**Later that night, Kuromochi CEO Room, Third Person.**

Orimura Chifuyu looks through the newspaper to find a story that has been astound many people around the world. The article of this certain news came from France where it came from the Dunois Corporation.

_Second male IS pilot discovered._

_Son of the CEO of the Dunois Corporation, Charles Dunois was discovered to have an ability to pilot an IS. The CEO said to have discovered her son's ability during a IS testing a few weeks ago, but haven't revealed to the public until now. According to an interview by the CEO, her son will be sent to Japan within the end of this week to settle with the company's partner and get a scholarship to the IS Academy._

_The Dunois Corporation has been in a partnership with Kuromochi Machinery Development ever since the start of the year due to France's omission form the Ignition Plan set up by the European countries. And ever since then, the Dunois Corporation have got a new resource from its partner and made its own 3__rd__ generation IS, signifies its recovery to the country._

"So…Dunois-san's son will come here soon." Chifuyu muttered.

Ever since the partnership between the two companies, both of those companies gained something from each other. The Kuromochi Machinery have gained the blueprints that was supposed to be the prototypes for a 3rd generation IS from the Dunios Corporation, and utilize those blueprints to create a new type of 3rd generation IS. While the Dunois Corporation has gained most of the blueprints of the 3rd generation IS that has already being used by the Kuromochi Machinery and uses it to create their own variant of the 3rd generation IS.

Recently, the Dunois Corporation have developed an experimental 3rd generation IS based on the newly developed blueprints and the current 2nd generation IS [Raphael Revive], to create the [Raphael Revive ], due to being an experimental stage. The experimental IS boasts significant superiority of all capability of the old Revive, however due to it being an experimental stage, the IS was not at its full potential. Nonetheless, it was being used, surprisingly for the second male IS Pilot. The Dunois Corporation plans to revise the design to make it better than its initial design with the Kuromochi Machinery, which is why the CEO of the Dunois Corporation sends her son to Japan to meet up with the staffs of Kuromochi Machinery to share and improved the experimental IS design.

Chifuyu herself was not sure to establish the partnership between the two companies, however due to the suggestions by the Kuromochi staffs to take advantage of the situation of the Dunois Corporation when France were omitted from the Ignition Plan, Chifuyu ended up established the partnership at the beginning of the year. After all, there's a saying that 'co-operation leads to success.'

This afternoon after the news regarding the second male IS pilot, Chifuyu received a phone call all the way from France. The caller is none other than the CEO of the Dunois Corporation.

_[Ah Miss Orimura, I'm pretty sure you've heard the news by now. My son has the ability to pilot an IS.]_

"_Yes, I'm aware of that now. What's your business?"_

_[Ah, a rather straight forward question. Well, you see…our 3__rd__ generation IS...how you would say, in need of an inspection from your company. The IS is still in an experimental stage and I need your help to improve the design and increase its capability.]_

"_Okay, what's your plan then?"_

_[Well, my son will come to Japan under my place. He'll be carrying the blueprints and the IS to be inspected once he arrived there. Also, he'll be transferring to the IS Academy as an IS cadet representative. My son will leave on Friday night and should be expected to arrive at evening the next day.]_

"_I'll send one of my workers to pick him up from the airport."_

_[Ah, thank you. I'll be thanking you in advance for that. Please take care of him once he's arrived there.]_

Chifuyu laid back into her chair to get herself relaxed, while doing so thinking about sending someone who would be the one who will be picking him up on Saturday evening.

'Aragaki would be most likely to be busy this Saturday. Murasame should be not too busy though…'

Almost immediately, Chifuyu picked up her phone and called Reine, who's in the Academy about the task.

[Yes Chifuyu-san?]

"I hope you're not too busy this Saturday evening."

[Aside from analyzing Ichi, I'm free. What's my task?]

"I want you to pick someone up from the airport to here on Saturday evening. Aragaki is rather too busy this Saturday, so I'm assigning you to do this."

[Tell me the details…]

"It's Dunois' son, Charles. He'll be coming here this Saturday."

[I see…you can count on me.]

"Thanks."

**Meanwhile at the IS Academy, Ichika**

I'm on my way back to the dorm after training and Houki is just right behind me. And as I arrived at the dorm building, I saw 3 girls talked to each other as I walked down at the hallway. And by chance, I overheard the girl's gossip.

"Hey, did you hear? There was supposedly another male who can pilot an IS."

"Eh, Orimura-kun's not the only one?!"

"You're not lying aren't you?"

"No I'm not. The news says so."

"Are you sure you're actually watching the news?"

"What are you talking about, I always watched the news."

"No, I believe you just stumbled on the news and being attracted to the 'another male pilot' story."

"Mou, you can be mean sometimes~!"

Another male IS pilot? I thought I was the only one who can pilot an IS. The thought of another male IS Pilot existed seems to be the last thing the world would expect. If this is true though, there's a chance I'll have a new friend or a new enemy. I would prefer the former, so that there wouldn't be any unnecessary conflict between us.

"Houki, do you know about this?" I asked, maybe Houki should shed light into this.

"Not until just now. There has been lots of gossip related to that topic just this afternoon." Houki replied to me. I see the news have been released a few moments ago.

"Still, another male IS pilot other than me. Who would have thought that possibility would actually be another one there…"

We went back to our room, thinking back about what I am going to do for the next few days. The next two days on Friday I will meet up with my personal coach hired by Chifuyu-nee and Saturday will be an assembly for all the first years to attend in the afternoon. Sigh, I'll be having a busy week for now…

**Friday, IS Academy**

I was told by Reine-san that I should be at Arena 3 this afternoon to wait for my personal coach, which should be arriving anytime soon according to her. She said she needs to do some procedure regarding about my personal coach's entry to the academy, since the security here is as tight as in Kuromochi. In the meantime, the lesson is already over for today and I'm heading to Arena 3 immediately.

"You're going there?" Houki asked me; of course she knows about where I am supposed to go.

"Yeah, probably be better to go there immediately rather than to be late."

"I'll catch up with you later."

"Oh, OK then Houki." I went ahead to my destination while Houki sort out her notes from her desk.

As I was on my way to the arena, two figures stand in front of me.

"What do you want you two?" I asked them, Cecilia and Rin.

"Well, isn't it obvious Ichika-san? I want to evaluate this personal coach of yours whether she is suitable to coach you under the eyes of the great Cecilia Alcott."

"What she said. I want to check out your personal coach if she's good for you." Rin added. Apparently they have the same objective.

"Is that so…my personal coach should be here within a few minutes; I should be getting ready now." I went on, and the two of them followed. Well, they said they were anyway.

After few minutes of waiting, Reine-san arrived with a dark green-haired girl. No, I think it should be young woman by her appearance.

"…Is this my…?"

"Yes Ichi, this will be your personal coach. She's Sieglinde Schtauffen from Germany and she'll be training you regarding on how to utilize your weapon skill."

The young woman approached me and introduced herself.

"Sieglinde Schtauffen, I'll be your sword instructor, or as you would call it, your 'personal coach'." Seemed to be taller than me, only slightly as she looks down on me, but her face doesn't really give that intimidating aura unlike Chifuyu-nee, which makes me less worried. Rather, her gentle face makes me more relaxed. She's dressed in a long-sleeved white dress shirt, a green tie, dark brown lady pants and black shoes.

"Uh yes, it's nice to meet you. I'm Orimura Ichika, but you probably know me anyway."

"Yes, you're the first male IS Pilot discovered and a valiant knight." She said to me, leaving the last part she said baffles me.

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen your match with that blonde girl near you." She pointed at Cecilia as she said that. Apparently she knew about the match somehow. I'm not going to ask her about that though, because I might already know how she knew. Strangely though, Cecilia and Rin are staring at my new personal coach intently with fury. But Sieglinde-san seemed to ignore them.

"Shall we get started?" Sieglinde asked me, averting my focus back to her.

"If you excuse me, I have other things to do here. If you need of some help after this, please refer to him." Reine-san asked directly at Sieglinde-san as she was about to leave.

"Understood." Sieglinde-san merely replied.

As Reine left, Houki arrived, looking surprised what's in front of her.

"Ichika, is she…?"

"Yes, she is my personal coach."

"And you are?" She asked, in which Houki answered immediately.

"Shinonono Houki, Ichika's cousin."

"Shino…nono…?"

"Um Sieglinde-san, how about we start right now?"

"Oh yes."

I went to the changing room to change into my IS suit, but for some reason, Sieglinde-san followed me inside.

"E-Eh, what are you doing?!"

"W-Why are you entering the locker room?!" I can hear both Cecilia and Rin's voice clearly inside the changing room, and it was filled with shock. I should be shocked too because Sieglinde-san is taking off her clothes in front of me. Houki was just as shocked as well by witnessing from the door.

"W-what are you doing?!" Houki yelled, with her tone rather shaky. Sieglinde-san's response however is rather frank.

"What does it look like; I'm taking my clothes off."

"You're going to change right in front of him?!" Houki was practically blushing now.

"I thought the changing room is used to change clothes. Am I supposed to change separately? I thought this is a co-ed changing room?"

"Since when this is a co-ed changing room!" I practically yelled, expressing my embarrassment.

"No need to worry, I have my IS suit underneath my clothes, so there's no need to worry." Just like she said, her IS suit is underneath, making her change rather fast.

"I'll be waiting…" She left, with not a hint of embarrassment in her. I and Houki on the other hand were frozen for a few second, before I snapped out of it.

"Um Houki, would you please get out? I'm not fished changing yet."

"A-ah of course!" Houki still blushed after answering and left as well, leaving me to finished changing into my IS suit.

I immediately summoned Shirokishi and went to the arena and what greeted me is an emerald knight. This is probably my personal coach's IS. Her IS, like mine is a full plate body armored IS, that resembled a medieval knight, albeit more streamlined and with an additional armored skirt, as expected of a female knight. A single large round shield is placed on her back and she held a two-handed sword, a zweihander similar to mine, approximately the same size as mine in a reverse grip pointed downward to the ground where her right hand is holding the hilt and her left is holding the handle. All of her parts were armored including her helmet, but I see her flowing green hair underneath her helm.

"Are you ready, White Knight?" She asked me.

"I am." I replied while deploying my weapon as well.

"Not so fast." I turned around to find the source of the voice and found Cecilia and Rin are in their IS. Weird, when did they change?

"I, Cecilia Alcott, would like to challenge you into a duel."

"I might as well challenge you to see if you're good enough to teach him." These two, since when they've become so competitive…She's hired by Chifuyu-nee though, if they were to fight her together they better be careful.

"Oh, you wanted to challenge me, despite your lack of levels?" Sieglinde replied to both of them in a calm manner; however the two doesn't take it that way.

"Oh, what's that, a taunt? It will take more than that to deal with me, Cecilia Alcott."

"Will you stop pronouncing your name? It's already annoying the first time."

"Is that all you have to say, you mongrel brute?"

"What the hell you call me?"

"You heard right, mongrel." As the two continued bickering, Sieglinde-san seemed to not taking those two seriously.

"Are you two still going to fight me instead of bickering toward each other? You must be rather brave or reckless. Even so, I'll salute you for that."

"'WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"" Oh great, they are now very angry by their tone only. If you don't believe me or just need more convincing, look at the death aura they're emitting now.

The two prepared their weapons, pointing at Sieglinde-san. Sieglinde-san responded by readied her sword and holding it to her left in some sort of Waki-gamae stance.

"You sure you two want to do this?"

"Oh my, are you planning to run away?"

"Like I'm going to let you get away from this."

"….." After one moment of silence, Sieglinde-san moves forward to approach her two new opponents, Cecilia and Rin. Cecilia fires her rifle and Rin fires her impact cannons towards her, and Sieglinde merely dodged both attacks and keeps going forward, brandishing her sword and thrusting them at her nearby target.

"What-!" Cecilia was pushed back into the wall by her thrust. Somehow unlike mine, instead of breaking through the shield energy, she used Cecilia's shield energy to provide that extra boost to send her into the wall, rendering her defenseless.

"You forget about me!" Rin shouted as she fired her impact cannons behind Sieglinde-san. Sieglinde-san responded by grabbing Cecilia and literally used her as a shield, depleting Cecilia's shield energy even further.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing you idiot?!" Cecilia exclaimed at Rin out of anger.

"I should ask you the same, letting her use you as her shield." Rin replied, adding the burn effect.

Soon after using Cecilia as her shield, Sieglinde-san stabs her in the back with her sword, sending her to the ground.

"Haaah!" Sieglinde pushed her sword deeper into Cecilia, until a crack can be seen into Cecilia's shield energy, activating the absolute barrier, automatically depleting every of the shield energy out of Cecilia's IS.

"That was fast!" Rin was rather mystified by her opponent's work towards Cecilia, and in turn Sieglinde turned to Rin, seemingly taunting her.

"Are you going to come at me, twintail?"

"Hmph…as if I'm going to fall for your taunt." Rin makes a comeback with a grin on her face.

"I'm not even taunting you."

"Is that so…? Here I come!" Rin charges ahead, Sieglinde-san followed suit, lessening the distance between them.

Rin fires her impact cannon and what the shots seem to hit Sieglinde-san, she parry the shots and the shots break down and simply disappear upon the impact from her sword. Sieglinde counter attacks Rin by doing an upper slash, placing her sword to her back and let out a downward slash almost immediately, sending Rin downward. It's a similar move I've done before in the tutorial.

"Gah-!"

"Do you wish to stop now, or do you want to end up like that blonde girl there?"

"Tch-!" Rin's position isn't any good. Sieglinde-san's sword is pointing at Rin, ready to strike at moment should Rin gets up from the ground. I hope you know your decisions.

"…Fine, I'll back down…" Rin, despite being tentative to surrender, she felt that it would be better to back down from her.

"At least you know that this fight is unnecessary and a waste of time." Sieglinde-san said to her and Rin immediately dismissed her IS, leaving her in a bitter expression. Sieglinde-san approached me and asked me.

"Now can you see what can you do with a sword like ours?" I admit though I was mesmerized. Looking at Houki, she showed the same expression as I was. I never thought I would see what I would do with a sword like ours later in the future.

"I'm pretty sure you will teach me everything you've learned right?"

"Yes exactly. Although this is practically my first time teaching someone required of my skill, I'll do my best to guide you. We'll start with unarmored combat and later in the future, I'll teach you regarding armored combat."

"Armored combat?"

"Yes, basically armored combat relies more than just swordsmanship. In that situation, I'll be teaching you grappling moves or wrestling for simpler terms."

"Wrestling huh? I never thought I would be actually going to learn that."

"Yes, you'll learn how to wrestle. Who knows, it might be very useful in the near future." Near future eh?

"Well then…What should I learn first coach?"

I ended up learning certain stances from her, which was easy to learn because most of the stances are similar of what I've learned in kendo. The total time spent learning was around two hours or more.

"You seemed to learn rather fast. Something tells me that you have learned this before…" She said to me, seemingly impressed.

"I took kendo when I was little along with Houki." I said to her while pointing out Houki to her.

"I see, then that means you'll have a good understanding of what I will be teaching you next time. That concludes today's training." Sieglinde-san clapped her hands once to signal the end of training. Houki have observed intently at our training and surprisingly Rin also observed our training, and the bitter feeling of hers was dissipated along the way, judging by her face.

Sieglinde-san dismissed her IS and I followed suit.

"Well then, I'll see you again on Monday then, here after school. I'll be training you on weekdays." I see…I can guess she knows that I have work on weekends.

She left the arena and as she left, Houki and Rin approached me.

"So Ichika, I take that you like her training?" Rin asked me.

"Well, she and I used the same type of weapon. And surprisingly, I can understand her lecture despite being her first time."

"Yeah…well, can we focus on something else in mind?" Houki poked at me in the shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked her. And Houki responded by pointing at Cecilia, who is sitting in a fetal position giving that despair feeling, cuddling herself into only one location, facing away from us. You can even see the dark aura along with the floating blue flames around her; I think it's called will of the wisp. She even muttered to herself repeatedly, something like, 'I'm so weak, I feel useless…'

"What should we do about her?" I asked both Houki and Rin. Apparently Cecilia has lost it when she lost three times in a row, sitting like this. Then again, she's a cadet representative, I'm not really surprised.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I doubt she'll budge from that position." Houki replied, much to her honesty.

"Why don't we just leave her here then?" Rin answered with another question. "She'll recover eventually."

"You're not helping Rin…"

"How else are we supposed to help her? I doubt any of us know her dorm room is."

"Well we can't just leave her here." Houki said, expressing her concern, albeit slightly.

"Well, what SHOULD we do then?" Rin argued with Houki. After a few seconds, they looked at me like they wanted me to do something. I think I can guess what they want me to do…

"Ichika…would be a man and carry her to the dorm?" Rin told me. Like I would expect anything else coming from her.

"…Alright. But you two will ask for her room number then. And one of you has to carry her uniform…Houki, get her uniform."

"I'll comply with that." Houki merely replied. Which leaves me carrying, the still miserable state Cecilia, putting her waist onto my shoulder so that her head is lying on my back. But first of all,

"I have to change first." I told them, which leaves them in charge with Cecilia while I'm changing back into my uniform.

"I have to change too, but you should change first." Rin said to me. Strange, shouldn't it be 'ladies first'?

After both Rin and I are finished changing into my uniforms, the three of us went out of the arena and into the dorm building. Since this is Friday, most of the students are still doing their club activities and the dorm is filled by only a few students on the hallway.

"There's no one to ask to…This is getting harder than we thought." Rin commented on our current situation. We have been wandering around the hallway for anyone to ask for Cecilia's room. Of course, Cecilia is in no condition to speak right now as she still mumbling.

"Hey Houki, how about you rummage into her uniform to see if her dorm room card is in there?" I asked my cousin and in which she started rummaging through her uniform pockets immediately.

As Houki was searching through Cecilia's uniform for her dorm room key card, I heard a slapping sound from my back.

"Hey, snap out of it already…" Rin slaps Cecilia in the head back and forth, and so far there seemed to have no effect.

"Hey, cut it out Rin. I doubt that would help her snap out of it." I told her, but I doubt Rin cares of what I'm saying now.

"As if I would care right now…"

"Ah, I've found her dorm key." Houki expressed her finding. And sure enough, it's Cecilia's dorm card key in Houki's hand.

"Great, what's her dorm room number?" I asked her.

"It's…" Houki checks the card and she giggled at some point. "Oh boy…"

"What is it Houki?" I asked her due to her sudden brief change of expression.

"It's room 1069." Houki replied to me, and I ended up chuckling a little along with Rin.

"Really, I want to see it." Rin approach forward to Houki and snatch the card from her.

"Holy crap, it is room 1069. Of all dorm room numbers, it has to be 1069." Rin was still giggling as she showed me the number on the card.

"That maybe just pure coincidence; I doubt that she would actually freely choose her dorm room when transferred here." Houki said to Rin as she took back the card from Rin.

"Well at least we know where we'll be going now." I said in a slightly more positive tone as we went to our destination.

As we arrived at the door, Houki slid the key and unlocked the door. We all went inside and see that her room was surprisingly more extravagant than ours.

"What in the world? Cecilia has this room to herself?!" Rin was astounded upon seeing her room.

"Impressive, but rather unfair for the rest of the students…" Houki was next to comment.

"Well, I had to admit it, this is a rather beautiful- what the hell?!" As I was in the main room, I saw a sight couldn't be any more deceiving.

"What is it- Dayyyyuuuummmmm!" Rin followed and saw the monstrosity that is the main room.

"What's going on Ichika-!" Houki's face paled as she too saw this.

It was a giant pile of mess. Her uniforms were lying on the floor; the desk is piled with books and everything else was pretty much in a mess. Even her bed is untidy.

We were stunned by what we saw and we've reached a conclusion.

"Cecilia is a spoiled girl isn't she…"

"Yeah…I bet her servants do all the work back in her home."

"She's a spoiled princess alright."

Almost forgetting what we are here for, I carried Cecilia towards the bed; lay her down, which she still in a fetal position yet continuing the same mumble. Please keep in mind that Cecilia is still on her IS suit. I looked at Houki and she immediately raised her eyes, knowing what I'm to ask her. She started folding the uniform she holding and placed it to the bed, then placed the door card at the uniform.

"Well, I guess we're done here. Let's get out of here; I don't want to stay here any longer." Rin said to us as she's leaving the room.

"We should go; we are considered trespassing into someone else's room if we were to continue to stay here." Houki told me as she to be leaving. I wasted no time and leave the room as well and closed the door, leaving Cecilia at her own room.

**Meanwhile at the Kuromochi Machinery Development, Third Person**

It was night time at the Kuromochi Machinery Development, in the CEO Room, Chifuyu is discussing with Reine, who had just arrived in Kuromochi Machinery from the IS Academy. Tabane is seen next to Chifuyu, seemingly listening to the conversation. Earlier, the three witness a footage regarding Sieglinde coaching session with Ichika, which includes the duel before that. The footage was taken as soon as Reine left Sieglinde to Ichika and recording the footage during the training session in the arena through the observation room, without telling Ichika and the others.

"I see that Schtauffen is doing well, despite claiming that it's her first time." Chifuyu commented regarding the training.

"Chifuyu-san, regarding about her situation, when will she be sent back home?" Reine asked her boss.

"I'm not certain, the IS researcher who representing her hasn't been in contact for some time. So she'll be staying here in Japan until further notice."

"I see…in the meantime, she'll be very useful for training Ichi to greater heights."

"Speaking of Schtauffen, where is she?" Chifuyu asked next.

"She's in the Kuromochi dorm. She seemed to have not accustomed to her new home." Reine answered.

"Well, that's not really much to worry about then. Murasame, regarding about the Saturday evening, you can use the vehicle Aragaki used. I informed him about it."

"I see…I may as well be excused for tonight, since I have done what I have come here for. Good night Chifuyu-san, Tabane-san." Reine said to her superior and left the room, leaving the two.

"You have something to say Tabane?" Chifuyu turned to her servant and cousin.

"Oh Chi-chan, you can tell? That's why you're my master and I'm your humble servant." Tabane gives an ecstatic smile, while giving Chifuyu a tender hug.

"Yeah…So what's on your mind this time Tabane?"

"Fufufufu…This Tabane-san has an idea for a 4th generation IS!" Tabane proclaimed to herself proudly.

"A 4th generation IS, already?" Chifuyu seemed surprised by her tone. Tabane nodded, and puffs out her chest to show-off her confidence.

"Yup, this super genius' brain is at work. Tabane-san with construct a new generation IS for Houki-chan."

"Is that so…When?"

"Soon…"

"And that Tabane is why Kuromochi Machinery Development is the top leading IS company in the world."

"That's right Chi-chan." The two were left to their own conversation in the room, making the atmosphere livelier.

**Saturday, IS Academy Assembly Hall, Ichika**

It was after lunch that all the first years were supposed to be here, at the assembly hall to hear some kind of hearing from the student council president. I'm not fully known what was the assembly was about but since this assembly was compulsory according to Yamada-sensei. And the assembly is starting, since the student council president arrived on stage.

Upon seeing the student council president, I sensed a familiar aura within her, something I've felt around two weeks ago. And that's not the only thing that bothers me. If I remembered, this is Kanzashi's older sister, Sarashiki Tatenashi. That's right, it is Kanzashi's older sister alright and for some reason, from her appearance and attitude alone, she seemed to be a polar opposite of Kanzashi. I looked around me and see that Rin, who was a few lines away, was staring intently at Tatenashi and so does Houki, since she's right near me. Cecilia, well, she recovered from her ordeal yesterday and went back to normal. For some reason, she looked at me, Houki and Rin curiously. I can't see Kanzashi though, since she's from class 1-4 and most likely far away from my sight.

"Thank you, all of the first-year students who attend in this assembly. I'm the student council president Sarashiki Tatenashi." Her voice is filled with authority, making the whole student pay attention to her.

"This year the Academy have received a lot more cadet representatives compared to last year, and the Academy are very grateful and the staffs here are trying their best to unleash their full potential. No exception that the IS Academy has produced some of the best IS pilots over the years, and it is best to continue that expectation. To the cadet representatives here in the first year, you are here to make your country proud. So be proud and be privileged that you represent your own home country. And as a national example of your own country, we at the IS Academy are expecting a very amazing result from you for the coming years."

The crowds here are already astounded by the student council president's talk.

"And the IS Academy would like to thank the Kuromochi Machinery Development, the top sponsor of the IS Academy, for remaining to be the Academy's sponsor. It is thanks to Kuromochi Machinery Development that the IS Academy exists. It is well known that Kuromochi Machinery is in partnership with the Dunois Corporation, another IS Academy sponsor this year. So to the two IS sponsorships, in hopes that the two companies will continue their sponsors."

The student council president, Tatenashi-san paused for a moment and seemingly looks at me, giving me a wink on the way. I'm not sure how to react though, but when I saw Houki's face, she appears that she doesn't like it the way Tatenashi-san winks at me. I had to admit though; there was a mischievous feeling about that wink she just did to me.

"Now, the reason why you're assembled here is to introduce you the class representative upperclassmen, student council members in all three years." Up on stage behind Tatenashi-san are some students sitting there. I guess they're the people that are going to be introduced in front of us. Then I've noticed that they are four empty seats at the stage. Don't tell me that's-

"Now then, would the class representatives off all first years to be coming on stage and sit on the empty seats." I knew it; it was for us class representatives of first years. I, Rin, and two other students ended up walking towards the stage and sat on the empty seats.

"Hey Ichika…" Rin whispered to me.

"That's Kanzashi's older sister right? The IS representative of Russia, right in front of us."

"Yeah, that's Tatenashi-san alright. I wonder how skilled she is as an IS pilot?"

"Probably very skilled, since she surpassed the cadet level."

We need to stop for now, because Tatenashi-san announced the next event.

"Now, we will first off introduce the new class representatives from the first years, starting with Orimura Ichika-kun." Tatenashi called my name, making me raised my eyebrows. I'm supposed to introduce myself to the whole first years.

I stood up from my chair and approach the podium, where Tatenashi-san patted on my shoulder and whispered to me in a mischievous tone.

'Good luck, Ichika-kun.'

I stood in front of the podium and looked upon what's in front of me. Many eyes are focused on me, it's making me nervous. And unlike the first day in school, it is much more intense.

"Um…as you already know, I'm Orimura Ichika, younger brother of the CEO of Kuromochi Machinery. I'm here at the IS Academy due to the fact that I'm the only male to ever piloted an IS. Even though I'm a special exception here at the Academy, I hope you will all treat me equally." I ended my introduction and whispers can be heard among the crowds in front of me. I leave the podium and in turn Rin ended up doing her introduction, followed by the rest of the first years, the second years and third years. I myself, just want to get this over with and let this assembly end, if better, sooner.

"You don't seem to be enthusiastic about this Ichika." Rin said to me.

"Of course not, we just introduced ourselves as class representatives and I wasn't even prepared for this."

"You better pay attention Ichika, the student council members are up next."

I braced myself and listen to the introduction by the student council members. At one point, one name of one of the student council member grabs my attention. Nohotoke Utsuho. If I remember, Nohotoke is one of the gossip trios in my class, the one who closely resembles a fox. And the Nohotoke who introduced herself as part of the student council just now is probably her older sister, a third year due to the color of her bowtie. Maybe I should tell Honne about her sister next time…

As the assembly draw to a close, I left the IS Academy immediately along with Houki, who ended up tagging along with me to the Kuromochi Machinery.

"You don't seem happy Ichika." Houki said to me.

"You're not the only one who told me that…" I retorted back.

We went on the monorail, and silence followed throughout the whole journey. I looked at the IS Academy through the window of the monorail, and the academy seemed to be getting smaller.

"Sigh, maybe I should go to Dan's place tomorrow." I said to myself. Houki looks at me worriedly.

"Are you alright Ichika?"

"I guess so…"

Another silence followed, since there's no one else but us and neither of us have nothing else to speak about. Speaking of which, the silence should provide me with peace and quiet and I closed my eyes, trying to get some rest. Upon closing my eyes, I've heard a sound of a clock ticking, which is rather strange. And the blackness that I've experienced somehow turned itself into a velvet blue color. And what happened next is something beyond my dreams.

Right upon me is a room filled with velvet blue, and I can hear a piano playing followed by a woman singing in a form of an opera. On the side, being lit by a spot light, I can see the blue piano being played by a faceless pianist, who is presumably female due to her body shape and next to the pianist is a woman clad in a blue gown, singing. Upon looking at the center of the room is a large throne, as like the rest of the room is in velvet blue. And there's someone sitting on the throne, which unlike the rest of the room, is clad in white. A familiar face, sitting on the throne is Shirokishi. She hold her sword with her right hand and place it downward on the floor.

"Welcome to the velvet room, my dear pilot."

I approached Shirokishi while standing up since there is not anywhere to sit on.

"Is this a dream?" I said to Shirokishi. In which, Shirokishi replied,

"Yes, thou art in a realm between fantasy and reality. This room exists for such a purpose. Thou dost not to be worried about thy situation; thou shalt be awake in a few moments." Her way of speaking still baffles me to no end.

"Why are you here Shirokishi?" I asked her, in which she replied,

"Thou dost remember? Thou art I, and I am thou. Anon, thou shalt encounter new friends and foes alike. And thither, thou shall decide for yourself to forge thy own path." Shirokishi pointed her sword at me and said to me.

"Thy destination will arrive soon; I shalt not waste thy time any further. Farewell…" My surrounding started to fade out and everything slowly becoming pitch black.

"Ichika…" I've felt something touching my shoulder, someone shaking me back and forth.

"Ichika, we've arrived." Houki told me as the door is opened, letting us leave the monorail. The two of us left the monorail station while having a small talk until we arrived at the Kuromochi Machinery building.

And when upon arrival, Reine-san told me to go to Chifuyu-nee's office after work and mentioned that she'll be picking someone at an airport and for that reason she's going to leave earlier than usual. I wonder who she's picking up from the airport.

**Evening, Tokyo International Airport, Third Person**

Reine is at the entrance of the airport as instructed by Chifuyu, waiting for the person she was supposed to pick up, Charles Dunois. Reine was given a profile photo of Charles so she can recognize him once he arrives. In a meantime, Reine goes to a vending machine and pick a drink. Reine specifically picked up a 'Mad Bull', a very caffeinated drink, drinks it up and wait.

After a few minutes, Reine spotted the person she was looking for. The person in question is a young man, with blonde hair that reaches through the neckline, and purple eyes. He wears a dark grey buttoned up long-sleeved dress shirt, along with a dark red tie, creamy white colored pants with leather belt and black shoes. He also carries a luggage on his left and a briefcase on his right. For a young man his age, he is rather short and he has a lean structure and his face is rather feminine-looking yet it is filled with masculinity.

Reine approached the young man and asked him, "Are you Charles Dunois?" in which, the young man responded.

"Yes, are you the one who's going to send me to Kuromochi Machinery?"

"Yes, I'm Murasame Reine, a member of the Kuromochi machinery Development. Follow me." Reine ordered as she led him outside and into her vehicle.

Upon reaching her vehicle, Charles sat on the passenger seat in the middle along with his luggage and briefcase. Reine drive and left the airport and heading to the Kuromochi Machinery development building.

"So, you'll be transferred in the IS Academy starting tonight?" Reine asked.

"Uh yes, I was to attend to the IS Academy due to my ability."

"Well then, since you're in partnership with us, I hope that you don't mind, I would like to conduct a research regarding how you along with Ichi can pilot an IS despite being male. Of course, I need consent from you, your mother and my boss Chifuyu-san."

"Uh, I'm not sure if I mind…" Charles replied with a nervous chuckle.

"By the way, you are piloting that experimental IS correct?"

"Yes, and I've also brought the blueprints for inspection."

"I see…by the way, Chifuyu-san will arrange your accommodation and your class in the IS Academy."

"Ah, I see…"

The two arrived at the Kuromochi Machinery Development through the car park. Reine went ahead while Charles grabbed his luggage and briefcase before following Reine into the main building. It was there Reine meet up with the receptionist.

"Ah, Murasame-san, is this the other male IS pilot?"

"Yes, is Chifuyu-san busy?"

"No, she's been waiting, along with Orimura-kun and Shinonono-san."

"Thanks." After the short conversation, Reine along with Charles went to the elevator to the top floor. Once arrived there, Reine knocked on the only door there.

"Yes, is that you Murasame?"

"Yes, and I've brought him along as well."

"Come in then." Chifuyu ordered from the other side of the room. Both Reine and Charles entered the room and saw Chifuyu on her desk and Ichika, who sat across from her and standing next to him is Houki.

"So, this is the other male IS Pilot." Houki commented on Charles. Ichika stood up from his seat and approached at the new male IS pilot.

"…You're way shorter than I expected." Ichika sized up his new soon to be friend, which caused Charles to be bewildered.

"D-don't call me short!" Charles retorted angrily at Ichika.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you have height issues."

"Ah Dunois, you've arrived. Do you have the blueprints?" Chifuyu asked newly arrived young man.

"A-ah yes, I have it right here." Charles handed out the briefcase and gave it to her and she examines the blueprints carefully.

"Hm…I see. Murasame, take this blueprint and send it to Aragaki's office along with the details of the situation."

"Yes Chifuyu-san." Reine left the room, with the briefcase in her hands.

"Ichika, Houki, you're going to take Dunois to the IS Academy. Dunois, your dorm room number will be 1026, which is next door to theirs and you're not going to have any roommate. And you'll be transferred to class 1-3 starting Monday." Chifuyu examined Charles one more time before saying,

"By the way, you are piloting the experiment IS correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well, I would issue a research regarding about your IS performance weekly. Every Saturday afternoon, is that okay with you?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine with Saturday afternoon."

"But Chifuyu-nee, then that means-" Ichika's voice was cut off by her sister.

"Yes, he'll come here with you every Saturday. Now, you two better get a move on then and send him to the IS Academy right now. I already confirm the situation with Murasame and she'll inform the IS Academy staffs regarding Charles transfer by tomorrow."

"Yes Chifuyu-nee." Both Ichika and Houki replied simultaneously.

**Monorail, on the way to the IS Academy, Night.**

Ichika, Houki and Charles were having a conversation with each other, firstly introducing themselves and after that it's mostly regarding Charles and the two company's partnership.

"So you've discovered that you can pilot an IS weeks ago?" Ichika was the first to ask.

"It was an accident really…I just touched an IS out of curiosity and here I am, in Japan, to learn about IS piloting."

"Well anyways, we should be getting along together, since we represent the partnership between the two companies we are with." Ichika said, giving an encouraging smile.

"Well, I'll do just that. I however, would thank your company for helping me, my mother and the Dunois Corporation in our time of need."

"Well, don't thank me. Thank Chifuyu-nee and the rest of the members of the Kuromochi Machinery."

"…Ah yes, are you two a couple, because I have a feeling that you two are often together?"

"Well, we're not exactly a couple…" Ichika replied.

"We're cousins." Houki added.

"Cousins, then that means Orimura and Shinonono are relatives?!" Charles asked with a look of shock and surprise.

"Yes, that's right." Ichika merely replied.

"It somehow makes me honored to be friends with you two." Charles was full of awe in the way he's speaking.

"You don't have to be formal to us Charles, we'll be spending three years at the IS Academy after all." Houki said to Charles.

"Oh yeah, one more thing…Welcome to Japan."

"Thanks, I'll be in your care."

The three reached in the IS Academy entrance, where like Maya guiding them once, Ichika and Houki showed Charles the buildings in the IS Academy and where eventually they've reached the dorm building.

"And this is where you'll be staying." Ichika examines the entrance to see that no girls are present, which made him feel cautious.

"W-what's wrong?" Charles expressed his worries. Houki also looked cautious as well.

"We have to be very careful and very quiet. In this dorm, there are lots of girls who have heard rumors of you." Ichika said, justifying Charles worries.

"We have to escort you to your room quietly. Should there be any girl see you here right now; there will be a chance that many other girls would swarm at us. If that happens, run." Houki added, making Charles even more worried.

The three started to walk quietly on the dorm hallway, in which they have yet to encounter any girl just yet. However, the danger is still present. During this time, some of the girls are returning back into the dorm from dinner. As they were about to reach their destination, a group of girls spotted them from behind.

"Eh, Orimura-kun and Shinonono-san are with another guy?"

"Hey, it's the rumored male IS pilot. He's transferred here!"

"Hey, let's talk to them."

Ichika, Houki and Charles increased their speed and try to avoid the oncoming girls. The girls end up catching up with them, and more girls opened the door to see what's happening much to their curiosity.

"Hey, it's the new male IS pilot."

"And he's with Orimura-kun and Shinonono-san!"

"That means they knew about the new male IS pilot transferring here."

The three ended up running to their destination.

"Hey Charles, can you keep up?" asked Ichika.

"Yeah, I can keep up."

"They've spotted us, come on!" Houki was behind Ichika, leaving Charles behind them.

"Houki, grab his hand, Charles, give me your luggage!"

"Okay!" Charles immediately give his luggage to Ichika and let Houki grabbed his hand to lead him away from the chasing girls.

The three arrived at their rooms, but they are surrounded by the girls in the dorm.

"Well, we've arrived. But we're surrounded." Houki commented by their current situation.

"Oh yeah Charles, here's your luggage back." Ichika handed back Charles his luggage, regardless of the situation the three are in.

"Uh thanks…but what are we going to do now?" Charles asked, and Ichika replied,

"Just go to your room, they won't bother you inside."

"I see...how encouraging of you…" Charles replied ironically.

As the three remained outside their room, the hallway is buzzing with activity.

"I can't believe the other male IS pilot is transferred here today."

"He's kind of cute."

"Orimura-kun, you know something about this isn't it?"

"Shinonono-san also knows something isn't she?"

"H-Hey, what's going on here?" Then, a familiar voice cuts of the hallway and revealed to be Yamada Maya.

"Please go back to your rooms, you're causing a ruckus." Maya ordered and the girls are immediately gone back to their rooms with disappointment.

"Oh, Orimura-kun, Shinonono-san, and you must be Dunois-san. Murasame-sensei told me about your transfer. I'm Yamada Maya, Orimura-kun and Shinonono-san's homeroom teacher." Maya introduced herself to Charles.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Houki asked, in which Maya replied,

"Oh, I'm the dorm supervisor for today. I'm here to patrol the dorm hallway to prevent any mischief, just like right now."

"I guess we need to thank you for that." Ichika complimented towards his teacher, which makes her blush like crazy.

"I-it was nothing Orimura-kun. After all, it is my job. Um…I'll be continuing my supervision duty." Maya left the three alone, resuming her duty.

"Hey Charles, do you have anything to do tomorrow?" Ichika asked, causing Charles to raise his eyebrows.

"Um, not exactly, since I've just arrived here. Are you going to invite me to go somewhere?"

"You might say that. I mean, a little tour outside the Academy wouldn't be that bad anyway."

"Well, since I'm going to be here for three years, I guess I'll hang out with you two to learn a thing or two here in Japan."

"You can count on us neighbor, good night." Ichika patted on his shoulder, emphasizing his kindness.

"Ah yes, good night you two."

What will Charles look forward to tomorrow…?

**Omake: Reminisce of Rin's friendship route**

Rin was standing near the lake in the IS Academy, looking onto the sunset. It was quiet, making Rin more relaxed than usual.

"Sigh, I'm back here again huh?" Huang Lingyin or Rin mutter to herself. Rin always wanted to go back to Japan to show that her old friends Ichika, Houki and of course Dan that she is now an official IS Pilot. What she least expecting however, that Ichika somehow able to pilot an IS and both Ichika and Houki also attending the IS Academy, much to her surprise during her intensive training back at China.

She went back to China a year ago, due to her mother was accepted to work at an IS industry back in China, forcing her family to move back to China. At first she strongly disagrees to return back to China, due to her friends. But she eventually has to return back reluctantly. When she heard of the IS cadet representative selection, where the selected cadet representative with be sent to Japan to learn about IS piloting, Rin took the chance and work hard and eventually succeeded in becoming a cadet representative.

Rin had been friends with Ichika, Houki and Dan as long as she remembered; back when she moved to Japan the first time during the fifth grade of elementary school. When she first introduced herself in class, all the other classmates just laughed at her, like she did something funny. But all she ever did was saying her name to her classmates…

It was on her first day, Rin was bullied by many of her classmates.

"Hey, it's that Chinese girl."

"Where's your panda doll, did you forget to bring it?"

"She can't allow bringing her panda doll, this is an elementary school."

"Hahaha, you're right." Laughter can be heard, sending the young Rin in tears by the two bullies. Rin was on the verge to crying until,

"Hey, that's not nice of you guys. Leave her alone." A young boy said to the bullies and next to him are a young girl to his right and another boy on his left.

"Hmph, it's that trembling trio, do you want to bully the Chinese girl too?"

"No, all I ask is to leave her alone." The boy replied.

"Like I would listen to the three of you gang wannabes."

"Eh, I don't remember we're being gang wannabes." The boy on the left replied.

"At least we don't bully other kids!" The young girl retorted.

"Let's go, we don't have time for this." The two bullies left without a fight, knowing the trembling trio's fearsome reputation among other students.

The Trembling trio, Ichika, Houki and Dan approached Rin, who's still in tears.

"Hey new kid, you're all right?" The so-called leader Ichika asked first.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." Rin replied, still wiping her tears.

"Hey Ichika, I think she should stick with us." Dan advised Ichika, which gives Ichika a thought.

"…What do you think Ichika?" Houki asked.

"…I think she should stick with us. Hey new kid, it'd be better for you to come with us."

"It's Lingyin…"

"Huh?"

"My name is Lingyin. At least don't call me new kid, I have a name, you know."

"Uh…How about instead I call you Rin?"

"Rin, that's my new nickname?"

"Yeah, we can't really pronounce your name…"

"Hmph, at least you could have told me that." Rin puffed out her cheeks as she blushed and pouted. It was the beginning of a great friendship…or love.

Upon that year, Rin has been getting along with the three, and as a result, the 'Trembling Trio' has changed into the 'Fearsome four'. During Rin's spent time with the trio of friends, she has become influenced by them. She has become bolder and rather reckless. Her shyness has started to have diminished as well.

On one day, after a year, Rin was bullied once again.

"Heh…you're all alone now." She was surrounded by three bullies, and two of them are the same ones from before.

"You again, you must really love to bully me aren't you?" Rin sarcastically said to the three bullies.

"What did you say girly?!"

"You heard me right!" Rin retorted back.

"You think you can take down the three of us?" One of the bullies speaks.

"I can if I have to." Her reply somehow managed to anger the bullies even more. She even prepared to fight off the bullies by balling her fist towards one of them.

"You think you're so tough huh?!" One bully was about to punch her until a voice stops them.

"I thought I told you guys to leave her alone." Ichika intervened, stopping the bully's punch.

"And what are you going to do then if we don't?" One of the bullies told him.

"I'll have to beat you guys up." He replied.

"Looks like you always looking for trouble huh?" Houki appeared from the side, with a bokken in hand.

"Well Ichika, are we going to beat them up or what?" Dan appeared behind from the bullies, with a mop in hand.

"Tch, you won't get away with this!" The bully leader said as he and the other two bullies ran away from the four.

"Are you okay Rin?" Ichika asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. See, I can stand up to those bullies now." Rin replied, but the three were not really happy with her.

"Rin…we're not looking for a fight." Ichika told her.

"But-"

"If we were actually fighting with them, we'll be in much trouble as those three." Houki added.

"So to speak Rin, we would like to avoid fighting as much as possible in school." Dan said next, which caused Rin to become guilty.

"If you three weren't here by now, I would be probably injured by now. So…thanks."

"No problem Rin." Ichika patted her on the shoulder. It was then, Rin blushed, but the three didn't notice.

Rin shares one similarity as Dan, which is that their families owned an eatery. All four of them actually eat at each other's eatery frequently, signifying their respect for both eateries. But for the rest of the family though, they see each other as competition, much to Rin and Dan's surprise.

One day, at the Orimura residence. Rin wanted to show her thanks, especially for Ichika and Houki. Rin was making sweet and sour pork for them; however this is her first time making it herself. She had brought all the ingredients with the two before coming into their residence. Rin is already aware that both Ichika and Houki are related to the two most famous people in the world, Chifuyu and Tabane. And even though she rarely goes home, Chifuyu and Rin actually met for the first time in the Orimura residence when she was visiting Ichika and Houki. And ever since that meeting, Rin has become scared whenever she and Chifuyu met, or in Rin's term, 'not in good terms'.

"H-Here you go, here's the sweet-and-sour pork I made myself." Rin was hesitant due to her cooking skill. And much to her surprise, Houki took the first bite. As Houki took the first bite, her face paled and her eyes are watering and fainted on the spot.

"Houki!" Ichika was the first to tend her. He carries Houki to her room and puts her into her bed.

A few minutes, Houki came through, much to Ichika's relief.

"I'm…sorry about that." Rin, feeling guilty looks away from them.

"Um…Ichika, if my cooking gets any better, would you eat my sweet-and-sour pork every day?"

"Ichika…don't eat the sweet-and-sour pork…" Houki is still in pain as she was tending her stomach.

"No worries Houki, we rid of that uh…'thing'."

"Hey Ichika, that's mean!" Rin said as she felt offended.

"Don't feel bad Rin, I'm sure you'll get better and not give Houki another food poisoning next time."

"Why do you have to have to say that? I'm already feeling guilty as of right now, don't make it any worse." Rin was even more offended. It was then that Rin's heart experience conflict between friendship and love. Does she really love him, or does she like him as a friend.

It was after that little incident, that Rin started thinking about Ichika's relationship with her so far. She has seen how Ichika treated his cousin Houki, and she was rather jealous, very jealous of their relationship and how they treated each other. Being an only child, it's only natural for someone to imagine how it feels if they were treated by their siblings aside from their parents. Same is also noted for Dan, who has a little sister Ran.

However, despite her jealousy, Rin was very happy to have spent her time with them, whether in school, at either eateries or maybe at the Orimura residence, as they were like a family rather than friends. And she hoped that it will be that way for a long time. However, fate has other plans for her.

One day during at the end of the second year of middle school, as Rin went home; her mother breaks out the news. Her whole family has to move back to China, and the world around her shattered in a form of a glass wall. Immediately, she ran as quickly as possible to her room and locked the door.

'Why, why does this happening, why now?' Rin was in tears, in disbelieve as she's going to leave what's important to her in Japan soon.

"Ichika…Houki…Dan…" She embraced herself trying to control herself, however it was overbearing for her.

"We were going to enter our last year as middle-school students next year…Why now?" It pains her to hear the news from her mother, but it will be even more painful for her that she will have to tell them that her family will be leaving at the start of the next year.

At the very next day, Rin told them the news and needless to say, they were saddened to have heard that. However, she wasn't expecting this; Houki patted on her left shoulder.

"Don't worry Rin; we've been through this together."

Ichika then patted on her right shoulder.

"Houki's right, we're friends forever."

"Hey you two, leave some room for me. You're not the only who's going to miss her you know." Dan commented regarding on the two's embrace.

"You guys…" Rin cried on the spot, surprising the three.

"Rin?"

"I-I'm okay. I just have been through a lot of emotions lately…"

"Hey, how about we gather around at Ichika's house for a farewell party." Dan suggested.

"Farewell party?" Both Ichika and Houki said simultaneously.

"Yeah, I doubt that your sister would be home anyway."

"Well, I guess we can do that. By the way, when are you going to leave?" Ichika asked.

"Next year, January."

"Well then, we'll just celebrate her farewell in new year's eve." Houki said, and other three nodded.

"Well, that settles it. We'll be having a New Year's Eve party at my house also to give a farewell to Rin!" Ichika declaered.

"Yeah!" All of them shouted while raising their fists upward the sky.

On the night of New Year's Eve, the four are in their time of their lives at the Orimura residence. For Rin, it will be the last time she'll be spending time together with her three friends. There's drinks, there's meat and there's…sweet-and-sour pork?!

"Here you go; I've been improved since last time." Rin placed her sweet-and-sour pork on the table, for the other three to see. Of course, after experiencing that last incident, Houki looks at it in a horrified look.

"Heh…something tells me you've tasted her first attempt." Dan noticed the look on Houki's face when she gazed upon the sweet-and-sour pork.

"I don't want to go through this again…." Houki replied in a depressed tone.

"H-hey, I've improved since that day. Come on Houki, give me another chance and taste it. After all, this will be my last time cooking this for you." Rin clapped her hands, begging Houki to taste her sweet-and-sour pork.

Much to her reluctance and Rin's pleading; Houki grabbed her chopsticks, picks up the pork and hope for the best. And once she takes a bite, Houki's eyes widened in wonder.

"…Delicious!"

"Really?!" The boys can't contain their surprises.

"Thank goodness…" Rin was in bliss to hear that from Houki.

The three of them, including Rin also tasted her cooking and was surprised how good it was. The four had a good time as time went by until the final five seconds of the year.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The four exclaimed as they made a toast to the New Year. No alcohol included of course.

'Ah, Ichika…Houki…Dan…thanks for making my last moments here wonderful…' Rin thought to herself.

'Ichika…I've realized now…that I like you…as a friend.' Her view of Ichika has now changed full into a 'best friend'.

Rin was as happy as ever, yet the feeling of leaving will remain. So for her, she'll enjoy this party to the fullest, after all, this party was for her by her three friends.

The time has come….The mover van is in front of Rin's residence. It was time for her to return where she was born.

There, Ichika, Houki and Dan see her and her family off and say their final goodbyes. However, Rin approached Ichika with a smile on her face.

"Ichika, if I were to have the chance to come here again, I'll take that chance and come here to see you again!"

"You better be; I have a feeling we will meet each other again someday. Just don't forget about us." Ichika said to her and hold out his hand.

"I won't forget you guys. After all, we're friends forever after all. Aren't we 'leader'?!" Rin responded and held to Ichika's hand in a form of a cup handshake.

"Yeah, we're friends forever!"

And those were the last conversations Rin had with them.

"Ah, that was some memorable times…" Rin told herself, back from reminiscence.

"Yeah, those were good times." Suddenly, a voice isn't Rin's can be heard from behind her. Rin turned around and was shocked when Ichika and Houki were behind her. RIn was shocked that she trip on her back, landing on her butt.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts…Hey, how long were you two behind me?!" Rin rubbed her butt to ease the pain.

"A long time, when you were reminisces about us." Houki answered. Ichika hold out his hand, helping Rin get up on her feet.

"Sheesh, you could have just let me know that you two are behind me." Rin yelled, expressing her disgruntlement.

"Sorry." Both Ichika and Rin said simultaneously.

"Stop saying something in unison! It's creepy, and you're not even twins."

"Okay." Both replied simultaneously yet again.

"Stop it you two! Sigh…" Rin approached at Ichika's left, while Houki is in his left.

"Come on; let's go run through the ending sequence." Rin said to them, while giving an athletic butt slap to Ichika. Rin ended up raising her eyebrows as her hand is touching his butt.

"Ichika…you have a nice ass." Rin grinned while giving him a wink as well.

"Shut up." However, Rin is not the only one having the same idea. Houki performs the same athletic butt slap as well and feels her cousin and master's tight buns.

"Um…you do have a nice butt Ichika." Houki blushed as she said that.

"Who asked you?!" Ichika was clearly flustered by both of the girls' hands touching his rear end.

"Hahaha…Come on 'leader', lead the way!" Rin told them as she runs through the pathway.

"Hmmm…what's up with her?" Ichika asked his cousin.

"I don't know, but we better start running." Houki answered indifferently.

"Yeah…" Both of them started to follow Rin into the ending sequence.

**Super *Stream- Ending Sequence**

As Rin, Ichika and Houki ran and ran into who knows where, Rin noticed Cecilia was also running with them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" Rin asked Cecilia, who in return is not happy with Rin's question.

"How rude of you, I am one of the heroines here, like you. So you would expect me to run along with you."

"Oh yeah, let's see if you can keep up." Rin said with a big grin.

"Are you challenging me, you mongrel brute?"

"What the hell did you call me?!"

"Exactly what I have called you." Cecilia replied with a hint of arrogance.

**I never thought it took this long to finish this chapter. I hope this chapter worth the while for the readers. Though I think those who have read Rin's friendship route will think that Rin has been friendzoned or something…**

**As for the character Sieglinde Schtauffen, she will be a support or secondary character, mainly to train Ichika regarding how to use a great sword. But I may include her into the major plot someday though.**

**Anyone who would like to put a thought in Charles, whether that he's really a boy or not in here?**

**I like the concept of trios for some reason. Like when Ichika, Houki and Rin become the Asian Trio (Due to half of the main cast is from Asian descent), and the Ichika, Houki and Charles trio reminded me of Eren, Mikasa, and Armin respectively (Not entirely relevant) from the series Attack on Titan.**

**Next chapter will include Laura Bodewig, who will be transferred earlier than usual. Her storyline will be the same as canon, but may be altered due to the changes already made here. Update still is varied and as for my other fanfics, I've been focused on this one so, that's why they haven't been updated for a long time…**

**Until then, fare thee well.**

**Character Profile (OC):**

Name: Sieglinde Stchauffen

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Nationality: Germany

Occupation: Ichika's sword instructor (Hired by Chifuyu), IS Pilot

Family: Father-Fredrick, Twin Brother-Siegmund, Mother-(Died from childbirth)

Infinite Stratos: Fafnir (2.5th generation)

Weapon: Zweihander-Faust

Discipline: German School of Fencing + Soul of Siegfried

Color theme: Green (Mostly dark)

Being raised in a male-oriented household in Germany, Sieglinde knows less about being feminine but instead being more masculine due to being raised by her father and having a twin brother. Despite this, Sieglinde can more or less be feminine according to people's eyes. Sieglinde have lived a normal life with her family, been given standard education until in the end of middle-school, where she learned about IS Piloting in the IS Academy in Japan.

She and her brother have learned how to use a two-handed sword or the zweihander ever since they were young by their father due to her strange interest from what she heard stories regarding knights from her father. According to her father, her ancestors are mercenaries and knights from the age of old, and the knowledge has been preserved for generations to come. When the IS were introduced, Sieglinde knew nothing about them nor will she thought that she will be involved in them until a certain IS researcher witnessed her sword skill by chance and sends her into an IS facility as an IS pilot.

During her time as an IS Academy student, three years before Ichika, she was nicknamed the 'Emerald Knight' due to her IS and her sword skill, that surpassed the average so-called swordsmen in the academy. Her academic prowess regarding IS was rather average, but her practical skills regarding IS Piloting was on top notch. She is considered gentle, and kind despite her tall stature and very trustworthy. However, she is considered naïve due to that she's too trusting to others and her chivalrous nature, making other people took advantage of her and adding the fact that she is not familiar with the ways in Japan.

Now as Ichika's sword instructor, will she successfully guide her apprentice Ichika to the right path or at least teach him her way of the sword?


End file.
